Focal Point
by writtenbyabdex
Summary: Edward's secret was out. He never saw what was coming nor what Bella's involvement was. What will he do when there is no one else to blame—even himself? As his family pulls together, will they have room to add one more? What lengths will he go to find happiness? AH, HEA,OCC
1. TeaserSummery

Title: Focal Point

Category: Twilight book

Language: M

Genres: hurt/comfort – family

Summery:

Edward's secret was out. He never saw what was coming nor what Bella's involvement was. What will he do when there is no one else to blame—even himself? As his family pulls together, will they have room to add one more? What lengths will he go to find happiness? AH, HEA,OCC

Disclaimer:

Twilight and the characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, without whom we would not have this wonderful Fandom.

I'm taking this page to thank you, Stephanie Meyers, for not only creating The Twilight Saga but also allowing us to use your characters for our own creative outlets.

I hope you know how many new authors and books your writing has inspired or the wonderful stories found here on fanfiction and other sites like it.

**On a more personal note, I would like to thank everyone who read Through the Lenz and encouraged me. Without you there would be no Focal Point. Every review kept me going and working on this one. Because you all were so positive, it drove me to bigger and better things.**

**To all my twitter and facebook friends, Thank you for putting up with my impatient moody ass. There are so many to name and I would like to name a few right now.**

**Ameliabadilia without you I would never have started another journey. I miss your wit and charm. Dreamsoftheendless, your friendship and encouragement have been invaluable. LJ you simply rock my world. Random nonsence unlimited for helping me believe in something more. pixiebella for making me laugh when everyone was mad at me...**

**CiciG thank you for helping me stay on the streight and narrow and moviepal for being a male voice of reason. Sunflower thank you for always making time for my comma addiction and Storypainter for simply being there for me from the beginning and never once thinking about giving up on me.**


	2. 1: Tis the Way Home

**So, here it is, Edward's POV of Through the Lenz. Don't be suprised if his pushy family members don't get a word or two.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Tis the Way Home**

**Edward's POV**

Man, I had missed so much the last couple of years. New York had really done a number on me, mentally. The few quick trips I had the chance to take were few and far between, but they helped.

When I got the news that my family was moving to Seattle of all places, it disturbed me quite a bit. I just couldn't see my whole family moving away from Chicago. It was all we had ever known. Until Dad explained that he couldn't pass up the proposed opportunity.

Most insurance companies wouldn't cover experimental surgeries, and Dad hated being placed in a box when it came to his patients. He hated that money was a factor and left a majority of patients unable to see a different outcome.

My father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, was given the freedom to 'pick and choose' his patients, people who normally wouldn't be considered for the expensive medical care needed to change their current living conditions. He would be authorized two patients a month of his choosing, with the support of the hospital, as long as he allowed students from the University of Washington in the operating room to learn from, what they called, the best in his field.

It was something that my father had always wanted to do, but he could never get the hospitals in Chicago to support. He was also reluctant to bounce his children all around the country. It was a decision both he and my mother, Esme, made together.

Dad went to Washington first to get things situated before Mom followed. It would allow him to make sure that the agreed arrangements were satisfactory and to ensure a smooth transition for the rest of the family.

Dad made the initial move almost two years ago with a file of requests for his services from all parts of the country. Dad returned to Chicago twice a month during their yearlong separation before Mom made the final move, tired of flying across the country herself.

As Alice and I grew up, our mother Esme stayed at home until Alice reached high school and Emmett came to live with us my sophomore year. And then she went back to school for interior design. I knew it wasn't easy for her at the time, returning to school, but we were proud of her. Mom had worried about being too old, but she soon realized that she belonged there just as we did.

Helping my sister and I (and Emmett) during our high school years had helped her adjust to college life, as much as it had us. In actuality, helping us study helped her manage her course load.

We learned as she set the example. She did what it took to pass her classes even when it meant staying up all hours of the night to do so. It proved to us kids that Mom never asked us to do anything she herself wasn't willing to do.

Dad worked most of the time, which made forging a strong relationship with him hard. He was there, in the background being supportive, just not as much as we would have liked. Even so, now, I believe I understood him better than I ever had. As I got older and started looking back, I could see where my anger and my selfishness hindered us, not him.

Once I started my residency at the hospital, I saw things that broke my heart, made me angry, and made me cry. At first, to survive, I turned cold, not allowing my emotions to break me. When that stopped working, I turned to alcohol, even if it was short lived. My Dad walked with me through the mess I had created until I reached the other side. When I really discovered medicine wasn't about money or prestige but about helping people fix their lives, I decided not to quit and embraced the field for the right reasons, like he did.

Dad kept saying it would get better. Getting started, when you weren't used to the horrors of what was out there in the world, was the hardest part.

If I hadn't had that acceptance letter in my hand at that point in time, I wasn't sure how much longer I could have hung on. It may have taken longer than I wanted it to, but that letter was one of the few things that kept me grounded. It allowed me the chance to be with my family again.

Mom moved to Washington almost a year after Dad but didn't want to move everything until the renovations on her and Dad's new house was finished.

Emmett and Rose moved there six months later and Rose gave birth to her daughter, Shannon, three months later. Everyone assured me that they had settled in just fine. It was not Chicago, but it wasn't not supposed to be.

Rose said she was having a hard time getting rid of the 'baby weight',' but she quickly returned to work with the Seattle Police Department as an undercover .

Emmett praised the fact he didn't have to work as many night hours thanks to the lower crime rate in Seattle. He never would have gotten the time he had been enjoying with his daughter if they had stayed in Chicago. I never thought of Emmett as a father until he called, overwhelmed and at a loss for words, after his daughter was born. He was scared about messing up with someone so small, which was a first for him.

Jasper and Alice decided to move as well. Alice missed Mom and Rose, Emmett not so much; so she says but I know better. Caleb, their son, missed Papa and Nana. Jasper didn't care one way or another. There was nothing keeping him in Chicago, except Alice and Caleb. He was sure it wouldn't take him long to find a law firm to work for. If it did he could start his own law practice once his license was transferred to Washington.

I wished I knew him better. The fact that my little sister was married and had a son almost five years old was the red flag I'd been away too long.

When I called my family and told them I was coming to visit, Alice was ecstatic, saying "Once you get here, you'll never want to leave." I couldn't have cared if it were Chicago, Washington, or Alaska for that matter. I just wanted to feel like I was at home again, and New York had never felt like home. Mom asked if I wanted to help move her furniture from Chicago now that the renovations on the new house where complete.

New York had been the means to an end, but the letter hidden in my bags was the answer to my prayers. I was going to be with my family in their new home. Nobody knew it and I wasn't going to tell them until Mom and Dad's thirty year anniversary. I really hoped nobody had a heart attack.

Once the family had placed the last box from the house I grew up in into the U-haul, Mom locked the door for the last time. Jasper and I said farewell to her, Alice, and Caleb at the airport before hitting the interstate a short time later.

I used the time traveling with Jasper to better get to know the man my sister married. He seemed like a good guy, even if he did talk funny with that Texas accent of his. At least it was comforting to know he loved my sister. I could see it when I watched them. It was almost sickening. Nevertheless, he calmed her down, making her almost human and not the Alice we called The Mighty Whirlwind growing up.

* * *

**Enjoy Reading, review, and rehash with your friends. Till next week!**


	3. 2: Frisbee, Family, and Music

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews and support through following and favorites. I know how hard it is to put your trust in a new story or poster. Your interest in Focal Point is not mine alone but belongs to each person that helped take my writting from illegable and confusing, to fun and entertaining. CiciG, Moviepal, Sunflower Fran, and Storypainter I appreciate you more every time I bang my head on the table, working my way through the mistakes you catch and kick my butt over, lol.**

**Also, I was thinking that Thursdays would be a great day to update. I work Friday's thru Tuesdays, so that gives me Wednesdays to do all my corrections (and the lord knows I need all day to do those, lol) and I could post in the mornings and wouldn't have to wait to read your reactions. Ya, Thursday's work for me. I hope they work for you!**

* * *

**2 Frisbee, Family, and Music**

Over the next few days, Jasper and I unloaded and then returned the U-haul truck to a drop-off point on the other side of town.

Seattle seemed like a nice, quiet place, unlike the fast pace New York offered. I enjoyed spending the little alone time I was able to steal here and there and slid over to the docks to watch the boats bounce on the water and the people enjoy a day of sun. The trees seemed greener here, and I could smell the rain that was sure to fall later in the day before it came.

On Thursday, Alice mentioned that she wanted to have a picnic at a local park. Mom agreed, saying it was a nice little family park, and I would enjoy it, so the plans were settled.

A very loud, excited Caleb ambushed me then bounced on the bed. If that had been the first time he'd done this to me, it might have scared me. But Caleb had been doing it to me every morning since I had arrived. We had built our own morning routine together, kind of.

"Uncle Edbird, get up! Mommy said so!" Caleb ordered loudly, bouncing on the bed.

Before I could respond, I heard a thump. I cracked my eyes open when I felt his hot breath on my face. A pair of steel blue eyes surrounded by long, black lashes blinking as he watched me. Even though I didn't feel up to it, I gave him a weak smile.

"Morning," Caleb spoke softly, making me grateful for his ability to use an inside voice.

"Your breath stinks," I deadpanned.

"So," he replied, unconcerned.

"Go brush your teeth before I do it for you," I ordered. _Five more minutes Lord. Please_, I begged, closing my eyes.

"O-kay," Caleb said in a bored gush. Usually it ended there but not that time. Caleb revamped and added a new part to our morning routine without prior approval.

"Caleb!" I yelled, grabbing for my blankets. But it was too late as they rushed farther away. At least he dropped them at the bedroom door. I was too tired to rush after him or the blanket, so I flopped myself back onto the bed, closing my eyes and covering my face with my hands.

_I'm going to get him this time_, I thought to myself, hearing footsteps moving towards me.

"RROOAARR!" I yelled out, quickly pulling myself from the bed as I pretended to attack the intruder, stopping quickly as I realized the returning screams were not Caleb, my intended victim.

Alice breathed heavily with her hand on her chest. The sounds of a stampede came rushing up the stairs and Jasper appeared at the door.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Jasper yelled, his drawl in full force.

He could be one scary dude, especially when it came to Alice. Alice slapped me on the side of the head before I could answer anything.

"Ow!" Dang, she could hit. Maybe I shouldn't have taught her that growing up.

"Jesus, Edward. Give a girl a freaking heart attack, why don't ya!" Alice fretted with a heavy breath. At least she wasn't mad. Alice looked scared shitless and I hadn't done that to her since high school. _Welcome home, Edward_. I started laughing hysterically.

I was laughing so hard I couldn't get the words out fluidly.

"I…I…I thought…you…I…thought…you…were….you were Caleb!" I tried to explain, unable to stop laughing. I wished I had a picture of Alice's face right then. Priceless!

Jasper's scowl deepened. It wasn't until Alice was out the door that I saw him smirk at me before escorting her away. I heard them start to laugh as they descend the stairs, and I shut the door seconds later. Those two were just weird sometimes.

Looking down, I was glad I had learned to wear pajama pants. I shivered thinking about someone waking me up at home.

After dressing, drinking coffee, and eating breakfast, Jasper and I got busy emptying more boxes from the garage.

Emmett joined in after he and Rosalie arrived. He definitely made the work move faster. Apparently, the rest of family wanted to go to the park for a picnic. Maybe Caleb could work off a little extra energy when we got there because my legs needed the break. Trying to carry boxes and having the kid hanging from my knee had slowed the work down considerably.

Caleb reminded me so much of Alice when she was little. It pleased me that I was going to be around for a while, and I wanted to tell Alice so bad. I knew everyone would be excited. A few more days, I just needed a few more days.

"Hey, Jasper, Edward, I think we're done for today. Why don't you two get cleaned up and let's take the kids to the park. Mom can meet us there when they get off work."

"Sounds good to me. Give me ten minutes to change and shower." I said ,,, folding up the box I had finished helping mom unpack.

"Y'all know what Alice really means right?" Jasper asked us, his eyes full of mischief.

"Jasper, you may have married my daughter but that doesn't give you permission to tease the girl," Mom said sounding tired. "Of course we know what she means. Playtime," she added, emphasizing the last word teasingly.

"She better have some food ready and not just for Caleb or it's going to be a short night," Jasper remarked, standing to his full height, stretching from all the work we did during the day.

"I heard that, Whitlock," Alice yelled from the kitchen down the hall.

"That woman could hear a horse piss from half a mile away," Jasper whispers.

"And don't," Alice began, as Jasper and I mimicked her, " forget to shave."

"And that goes for you too, Edward," Jasper added.

"Mom, what is it with her and shaving," I asked, already knowing if I didn't Alice would shave me herself, given half a chance.

"You don't want to know," Jasper replied heading for the door. "I'll shave if you do," he grumbled, exiting the room. But Alice was way ahead of him. "umph."

Mom and I looked quickly toward Jasper who was bent over holding a pillow that Alice had apparently struck him with. We both laughed.

"Don't be so crass, Jazz. Now hurry up, everyone," Alice ordered excitedly, rushing back into the house.

A short time later, after a quick shower and shave, Jasper and I unloaded the food while Alice freed Shannon from the restraints of her car seat. Alice loved her yellow Volkswagen Beetle. She said it had more personality than a Porsche. I thought she and her car belonged in Seattle with the hippies.

Jasper handed Caleb a small bag and told him to follow his momma.

"Dad, I can beat Momma to the table. Watch," he told us, racing off after his mom and gaining on her while Jasper eyed the parking lot. Alice wasn't racing Caleb as they made their way across the grass, but it was still funny watching Caleb run, fumbling with the small bag as he quickly caught and finally passed Alice.

Jasper and I stopped laughing when we noticed the glare Alice threw us.

"You're in so much trouble," I whispered. I grew up with Alice and knew how she could be. Now she was Jasper's problem. I stepped away before Jasper had a chance to retaliate by hitting me in the shoulder.

"Ain't no way to talk about your sister," he joked. Jasper really did have a good sense of humor once you figured him out, but he was also protective and didn't let a lot of people get past his rough exterior.

In no time, Emmett and Rosalie arrived, after running home and changing. Rose was dressed in a tank top, shorts, and running shoes. I thought she looked fine the way she was, but she insisted she still needed to lose some excess weight. Her obsession with her weight was bordering on insanity.

It only took a few minutes to pass the torch, or in this case, the baby off to a willing Jasper before the girls headed out for the running path and Emmett and I wandered off towards the sports field to play some Frisbee.

Playing Frisbee with Emmett loosely translated, was more like, watch Edward run; and if he's lucky, he might actually catch the flying disk.

You would never know it to look at Emmett that he was a police officer. He looked more like a big kid, wearing his "Rockband" t-shirt. Thank God for home gaming systems. If they had to pay for every game played, he and Rose would be broke, but that was just Emmett. Looks, in his case, were very deceiving.

Running around playing Frisbee with him didn't feel like a work out, but I did feel the burn in my legs. I spent too much time indoors and could tell I was going to feel all the exercise later that night.

_I never knew Emmett's mom because she died when he was six before he and his dad moved to Chicago. His dad worked a lot but always tried to make time for Emmett . But as hard as he tried, he just couldn't fill the role of mom. _

_Emmett and I became friends during the third grade and had been inseparable since. How we ever became friends is a mystery because we were polar opposites, best friends mistaken for brothers. He was always loud and obnoxious. I always thought his bravado was for show. _

_It wasn't until High School that I learned Emmett had a severe case of dyslexia. He couldn't read and could barely write. His grades weren't bad but they weren't great either. If you asked him a question he got it right most of the time, so when I found him sitting on the bleachers one day, looking distraught I didn't know what to do. _

_Emmett got candid for the first time about his grades. He had been suspended from the football team until he brought them up. We were sophomores, and the fact that he had even been considered for the football team was saying something. _

"_Mom. Mom, are you home?" I had yelled that afternoon from the front door pulling a very discouraged Emmett behind._

"_Edward, are you okay?" Mom asked, concerned with my tone as she entered the living room._

"_No. Emmett got suspended from the football team, and I don't know what to do to help."_

"_What are you talking about, Edward? Emmett..." Mom started but when she looked at Emmett you could almost see her heart breaking._

"_Oh, Emmett, come here and tell me what's going on." Mom spoke, ushering us into the kitchen where she placed some pizza snacks on the counter with glasses of milk, ready to help us get to the bottom of things. Emmett didn't cry but Mom watched as the sadness overtook him. Mom wrapped him in a big hug._

"_Spill to Momma Esme," she ordered. After telling her his tale of woe, tears rolled down his cheeks._

"_I feel like such a loser. I try so hard but just never get it."_

_Mom was amazing and I was proud to call her my mom._

"_Emmett, don't ever let me hear you talk about yourself like that again. You are a wonderful young man. Reading and writing may help you get further in life but it does not define you. We're going to figure it out, you just watch," she stated firmly._

_Mom consulted Dad after Emmett and I disappeared upstairs. A week later Dad walked Emmett through a battery of tests because Emmett's dad was down with the flu. After a few weeks, it was officially determined that Emmett was dyslexic, and Mom started learning how to teach Emmett the skills he would need to succeed in school._

_It was the beginning of Emmett becoming part of the family and we didn't even know it. Six months later Emmett's dad, Everett, passed away from cancer. He never had the flu and by the time he went to the doctor, it was too late. _

_Mom and Dad were officially appointed his guardians a couple of months later. By our junior year of high school, the adoption papers had been finalized but Emmett kept his father's name. Mom and Dad agreed it was for the best._

_Emmett went on to graduate high school with high honors and a full football scholarship. He never planned on playing professionally but went on to study law enforcement._

When Emmett and I saw the girls finishing up their run, we decided it was a good time to head back. Before we did though, Emmett, the big kid he was, had to get one more toss in before he ended the game.

I had to run and jump for that one and by the time I landed, I already knew I wasn't going to land on my feet successfully. I mentally prepared myself to roll with it. I hoped it looked smoother than it felt because it proved I wasn't eighteen anymore; but I wasn't thirty either. Maybe Rose wasn't as insane as I had thought. I needed to get into better shape. I brushed myself off and slowly followed Emmett.

* * *

**I'm currentlly reading Beyond time by Tkgel. What a wonderful story...wish I could read faster because it's just that freaking good. Check it out. fanfiction s/ 5755522/ 1/ Beyond-Time. (don't forget to delete the extra spaces)**

**Also, while you're at it, go check out Empty Threats and Broken Promises by Storypainter. She just finished it up... fanfiction s/ 7272839 /1/ Empty-Threats-and-Broken-Promises.**

**Enjoy reading, review, and reveal the story to your friends.**


	4. 3: Frisbee, Family, and Music Part II

**A/N; everyones support and comments have been awesome. Thank you so much! It's been a busy busy week, but I still managed to have this ready for today! Yeah me! lol. **

**I hope everyone is enjoying the chapters because I enjoy hearing your reactions to the chapters or seeing the favorites and alerts roll in (very encouraging and exciting, like skittles from heaven). **

**Someone did mention that the alternating pov's were kind of confusing. I get that they confused me while I was writting them. Edward and I got into a hugh fight about it and Carlisle had to break it up. (Those two are just hysterical sometimes.) As you can tell, Carlisle, brought me a new since of peace by challenging me to write both Edward's pov of a situation along with someone elses, and then compare them. (Uhg, he was right damn him.) **

**Sorry, Edward, but sometimes your pov just isn't as interesting as your family members. Sometimes they see, feel, and think things you don't. So, get off my back already. Sorry about the rant, it's over now so you can enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**3 Frisbee, Family, and Music Part II**

Alice headed our way smiling, and I knew why I was her favorite brother. One, I wasn't Emmett and two, I didn't throw her around like a rag doll. I knew better, and Emmett was soon going to discover that as Alice pinned him to the ground.

I really had missed my family, and I missed how simple life seemed when they were around. I missed the connection we shared. I missed being outside and acting like kids. When had I gotten so old?

Whirlwind Alice bounced up to me. I tucked her under my arm, automatically, and gave her a little squeeze.

**Alice's POV; five minutes earlier**

"You're getting slow, Alice." Rose said through ragged breath.

I was barely breathing hard, and until then I had taken it easy on her. Rose should have known better than to try beating me by picking up her pace. I pushed my legs a little harder as Rose stretched her stride. I gave her a little distance but not too much. I had to remind her who was in better shape. When we finished our race, I was strides ahead and she was bent over trying to catch her breath.

Stopping at our table, I grabbed a couple of waters and waited for Rose to catch up, throwing her one as she closed the distance between us.

"It's okay, Rosie. Maybe next time," I said mockingly, as I skipped off ,,, laughing. Jasper had lunch ready, so my mission was to round Emmett and Edward up for lunch.

I was so excited that my brother was home. Now, if I could just figure out how to make him stay. Maybe while he was home he would fall in love with Seattle and decide to move after he finished his residency. I had to show him how much Seattle had to offer and how much nicer it was, compared to New York.

"Boys, Jasper has lunch ready at the table when you stop playing around," I yelled. Emmett was the closest and I joined him waiting for Edward to catch up.

"Mom sent all our favorites," I informed Emmett as he came closer.

"Great, because I'm starving." His shoulders dropped slightly and before I could do anything Emmett flipped the Frisbee back toward Edward. "And if that animal gets to the food before I do there will be nothing left. Let's go," he teased ,,, as the Frisbee sailed away in the air. I didn't think Edward would be able to catch it, and Emmett would have eaten everything by the time he found the Frisbee.

Sticking up for my brother, I set myself between Emmett and the food without thinking ,,, but he didn't stop. Instead, he hoisted me up on his shoulder, securing me behind the knees.

"Put me down...Now," I screamed but Emmett never listened. He underestimated me as usual. The bigger they were, the harder they fell. I grinned as I put my old moves into action. Emmett always fell for it.

'Wedgie time, Big Guy," I warned, as I reached and successfully grabbed the back of his jeans, pulling on them hard. Instantly, Emmett released my knees, grabbing for his pants but it was too late. He should have put me down sooner.

He stumbled and we fell to the ground. I quickly got on his back and pinned his arms behind him.

"Maybe that will teach you, you big Ox." I teased, and didn't let him up until Edward was almost to us. Edward laughed as he walked toward us and I smiled angelically back. We both knew how evil I could be to Emmett.

**Edward's POV**

"How was the run?" I asked. Alice was sticky with sweat, but that was okay with me.

"Good. I kicked Rose's but again. She's never going to beat me, you know," Alice deadpanned. "How was playing Frisbee with Emmett?" she asked. We looked at each other with small smiles playing at the edges of our lips.

"The same as always," I replied. "I missed that." Alice's smile grew wider, happy I had enjoyed myself.

"You're not going to want to leave. I'm telling you."

"Alice," I warned."Don't push, okay. I just want to enjoy my family while I'm here," I amended. I didn't want to lie to her, so I didn't add more explanation. She wasn't supposed to know, but in a few days she would, and then she'd be impossible trying to match-make me with someone. I just wanted to enjoy being around.

"I'm not giving up. I have a couple of weeks to work on you," Alice responded. "Maybe I'll find you a girlfriend, or hell, a boyfriend if you're into that kind of thing."

"Alice. Stop."

It was going to prove to be a very long few days, and then she would know. On the brighter side, that meant Alice was paying for everything just to butter me up on the idea.

"Come on. Let's get something to drink." I was dying of thirst after playing Frisbee. I knew there was something to drink somewhere in all that food. I tugged on Alice a little harder, trying to get her to move a little faster.

"Thanks, Jasper. I appreciate it. Here, Alice," I said, passing the first bottle off to her. We all gathered around the table as Jasper started dishing up food.

Everyone was bustling around the table, jockeying for food. Jasper handed Alice and I some water and paper plates. He already had Caleb sitting with a plate in front of him, and I could tell Caleb had been around Emmett too long by the way he shoveled food into his mouth. It felt good to laugh.

Alice didn't lie when she said Mom had sent all our favorites. Everything looked wonderful, but I let the women go first. Rosalie slapped Emmett when he decided to eat off her plate.

"When is Mom going to get here?" I asked.

"She'll be here after she finishes up with some client. She's really making a name for herself. I know this isn't Chicago, but it might as well be. She's even started an internship for interior designers through the University."

"Wow. So she must like it here then. No chance of getting any of you to move back to Chicago, huh?" Okay, Edward, I reprimanded myself, stick a sock in it. "I have an acceptance letter from Chicago General after I finish my internship," I added quickly before Alice started again. It wasn't a lie either. Alice would have sniffed me out in seconds if it were.

"You could…" Alice started until I cut her off.

"I've already accepted, Alice," I said, looking her in the eye. When I couldn't take the pressure any longer, I changed my focus to the playground. I knew I would crumble if I took one look at her defeated face. And Rosalie's instant change of subject was also appreciated.

"Well, Edward, what do you want to do while you're here? I'm sure I can get you arrested at least once," Rosalie said suggestively. We all started laughing remembering the first time we had met.

_Spring break, our first year of college, Emmett heard about a party at some warehouse in the business district. A couple of girls that we had met told him he should take me because I was such a prude and maybe I would find something I would like. We were there less than ten minutes and on our way out because we had realized it wasn't our type of party._

_The girls there didn't like men, and the men didn't like girls. If they did, you could bet every cent you had, there was more going on under the clothing than you wanted to know about._

_Just as we stood up from the bar to leave, this woman walked up and ordered a drink. Emmett about cried when he saw her, instantly falling to his knees, begging. She was the kind of woman who stopped traffic._

"_Nooo, not you, babe. Let me have the chance to convince you otherwise. I am everything you need and more. Just one chance, please?" he begged looking up at her. The sincerity he spoke with was disgusting, and I'd only heard that tone from him was when he was talking to Mom._

_She looked down and literally smirked at him._

"_Oh, what's wrong, baby, you don't like competition," she cooed sticking out her bottom lip. She was tall and statuesque, black fishnet stockings running up her legs under a tight red dress. A hundred blonde braids hanging around her chest that was about to fall out of her dress. Emmett acted like he had seen his salvation; I saw fake blonde-hair with too much skin showing, and that didn't do it for me._

_At the same time this was happening, the party was growing even wilder. One minute it was dancing and music, the next it was screams and police. It was a raid ,,, and apparently Emmett and I were under arrest for hate crimes because Emmett tried to convince a not so gay woman he could change her mind._

_Mom and Dad were not happy getting a call at two in the morning and almost refused to bail their nineteen and twenty year old sons out of jail._

_When we appeared in court weeks later, a lovely, undercover, police woman showed up and saved us. She told the judge that we were two very stupid college boys that had somehow been duped into going to the rave. Thus the beginning of Emmett and Rosalie._

"I think I'll pass this time," I answered, still laughing.

"Aw baby…I bet you can still fit into that dress. How long do you think it would take someone to braid your hair?" Emmett questioned, as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Rose.

"I did look hot back then."

"Baby, you still look hot." They started their own line of banter while the rest of us laughed.

"Guys, Mom's here, everyone turn around and wave," I ordered. And in unison we all turn and wave, whooping and hollering like true adolescents. Mom rolled up her pant legs and removed her shoes before stepping forward into the grass. You would never have suspected Mom grew up in the city by the way she walked barefoot looking like a natural.

She wasn't halfway to us when Caleb darted past Jasper and Alice, running towards his grandma. I watched as she captured him in her arms making it look easy to catch the run-a-way child.

When Mom finally reached us, she hugged everyone leaving me for last. She ran her hands through my hair as she sat next to me. What was it with moms and hair? I knew her well enough to know how emotional she could be. She hadn't stopped touching me since I arrived. I hate lying to her, to all of them, but it would ruin my surprise.

We squeezed closer together making room for Mom. She was picking Caleb up for a sleepover and now he was nestled into her chest as we continued to talk.

"I brought you this," Mom said as she handed me my old harmonica. She still knew me so well. I put it to my lips and started to play Claire de Lune. It had been a long time, and I could tell I wasn't hitting all the right notes, but I wasn't too bad either.

When Mom stood still holding Caleb, we could all see how tired he was. I decided to help her gather things up and walk her to the car.

"Thank you, Edward," Mom said. "I know you haven't gotten to relax much, but you will. I'm off tomorrow and Sunday, and I can do most of the unpacking. Maybe you and the boys can go out exploring or something. That would be fun, right?"

"Mom, it's fine, stop worrying so much. It's only been a couple of days, and I knew what I was getting into when I volunteered to help move your things from Chicago." I soothe. I knew what she really wanted; the same thing as Alice. I only had to put off telling them for a few more days and it was driving me insane.

It seemed like everyone else was getting the night off except Mom, but that was how she was with her grandbabies.

Caleb hung limp when I fetched him from Mom's arms and placed him in the car seat. We had worn him out hoping that he would be good for them tonight. It was amazing to watch him be unaffected while being jostled so much.

"I'll be on my way soon, Mom," I told her. She blushed before she responded.

"Well, don't be home too early," she encouraged as she slid into the driver's seat. It finally hit me, what she was really saying. I just smiled back trying not to have pictures planted in my head.

"I'll see you in the morning," I said closing the door. I waited until the tail lights disappeared before returning to the rest of the family.

There was a quietness to the dark that I hadn't heard in a long time. I took my time strolling back listening to the crickets and the other sounds of the night. It felt peaceful and unrushed; something I hadn't experienced in a long time. I breathed deeply. The air smelled clean, like fresh-cut grass after a slow rain.

Once I returned to the table, I saw people heading out. It wouldn't be long before we all left as well. I wanted to celebrate this time with my family, so I pulled out my harmonica and started to play the same song as earlier, focusing on the notes and how they flowed. I closed my eyes feeling the music. I could play Clair De Lune on almost anything. Heck, if we had enough people around, we could play it with spoons.

There was an electrical pulse in the air as I played, and I knew my family was watching. When I finally opened my eyes, I saw Alice, her eyes were watery but not tearful. She smiled as she leaned against Jasper and I smiled and winked back, embarrassed. I was a little rusty but nobody seemed to care.

It was those moments that I wanted to hold on to. I wanted to remember those simple, quiet moments with my family.

* * *

**Kudos to everyone on my team, CiciG, Moviepal, Sunflower Fran, and are wicked with the red pen of past tense, punctuation, grammer, and beating me for my comma addiction. Any and all remaining mistakes are my problem, not theirs. They tried! They are the rocks to my rolls.**

**The three R's of Fanfiction: Read, Review, and Reveal...(go ahead and pimp me out. I'm cheap but not easy!) lol.**

**Right now, I'm reading _Cotton Creek by rtgirl_. So far it's fun and fluffy (if that's the right word) and I'm enjoying it. It's complete and you can look it up here on Fanfiction.**

**Also, Edward and I, are aurguing again. He wants to me to leave outtakes until the end and I don't want to! He says,"You're slowing the story DOWN!". I tried to compromise with him and now he's in a pissy mood again. Damn control freak! So, here's my compromise on outtakes-instead of holding them to the end, I thought it would be a great idea to post them in order where they were written and to keep from slowing our journey down, I'd post the chapter and the "outtake" either at the same time or between updates. Now, doesn't that sound reasonable? thought so!**

**I am looking forward to checking my mailbox over the next couple of days! See you there!**


	5. 4: Bite Me

**A/N: I warned you there might be a chapter here and there that I'd publish either early or along with the next chapter. Well, this one is early. Instead of making you wait for outtakes I'll be nice and give you an extra chapter.**

**To my guest reviewer, you know who you are, if your are reading this, no bad dead goes unpunished. I deleted your ugly review. That's all I'm saying.**

**I'll have my regular chapter on Thursday so don't worry. Enjoy the early outtake!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Bite Me**

As expected, Alice and Jasper wanted to introduce me to a bit of local flavor, a restaurant downtown somewhere, called Bite Me. I really didn't know what to expect with a name like that, but I followed Alice while Jasper held the door.

Rosalie and Emmett passed on the invitation for dinner and took their daughter, Shannon, home. Emmett referenced, now that he was a Police Officer and a father, he really wasn't into the whole night/bar scene. He preferred taking his wife out to a restaurant for dinner and then acting like teens in the back of his car but maybe next time.

"It's your first time here, but next time you're getting the door because I'm starvn," Jasper said, following us into the foyer of the restaurant.

I laughed when we finally cleared the entrance and the pub came into view. A female hostess stood behind the Maitre d station, her dark hair falling behind her back, olive complexion and her congenial smile made us feel welcome almost immediately. Until…

"You're Welcome to Bite Me," she spoke with a strong Italian accent, as her smile grew bigger.

"I'm Gianna, booze or bones?"

To make things worse, she used her hands to indicate on which side of the pub we would like to be seated. With her hands poised palms up at her shoulders, she gestured booze for the bar side, or bones for the restaurant side. It was at that time that I noticed the black t-shirt she was wearing, that was her uniform. Printed just above her heart was the bar's name, Bite Me.

I wanted to laugh but resisted the urge by covering my face with my hands. I peeked through my fingers, looking at Alice, giving her my best really impression. You've got to be kidding me. Between the physical gestures and broken english, how Alice and Jasper could keep a straight face was beyond me.

"It's his first time here," Alice said, bouncing, as if that explained everything. "Bones for three, please."

"Hey, the food's good and the drinks are…strong." Jasper deadpanned, patting my back as we followed Alice, who followed the hostess.

Only Alice could find a place like it in just a few weeks. She had a knack…oh, who was I kidding? It was an Alice thing. She'd always found and embrassed the weird or unusual.

Once we sat at a booth, I still couldn't look at Gianna without wanting to laugh. Alice didn't even look at the menu, and neither did Jasper.

"Edward, I'm sure you will enjoy the riblets. They are to die for, trust me!"

I contemplated Alice's advice and riblets did sound good, so I closed the menu.

Alice's quircky wit mixed with child innocence was always always made for a good laugh. I think her humor was how she dealt with the normal stress of, and it just became part of her nature. So it wasn't surprising that as Gianna came to take our order, whirlwind Alice had me laughing again. Gianna didn't make it any easier either.

"So, can I get you for tonight?" Gianna asked, looking at me. I was speechless and looked to Alice. Is this really happening? Did she just proposition me? She looks so serious, I can't tell. Alice's smirk didn't answer my question as Jasper rubbed his face trying hard not to laugh. We looked at Alice and Alice looked at Gianna. Yup, she really said that but her meaning still wasn't clear.

"Steak, medium-rare for Jasper," Alice gushed, pointing to Jasper, "Riblets and fries for Edward," Alice continued, pointing at me. "And I will have the Grilled Chicken Caesar Salad."

Gianna scratched our order on her pad of paper before asking if we wanted an appetizer and then quickly left after we said no.

Jasper and I continued looking at Alice.

"Oh, bite me," a very serious Alice said and that was it. Jasper and I were laughing hard enough to bring tears to our eyes. The people around us must have thought we were insane. Alice joined our laughter seconds later.

Other than Gianna, the black t-shirt, and the name of the bar, it was actually a pretty fun place. On one side of the room was the restaurant, the other side had pool tables and dartboards, and there was a u-shaped bar dividing the two areas.

The seating was private, surrounded by decorative wooden panels. The whole space had an open feel to it with no walls between the different areas, just simple knee walls. The lighting was intimate but not as dark as bars had a reputation to be. The colors were rich browns and warm creams.

Could you even call a place like this a bar or a pub? Other than the name, it had a family atmosphere; at least on the restaurant side.

When we finally calmed down from our very good laugh, Gianna returned with our drinks. Jasper had a soda because he was driving. Alice ordered some crazy drink called a sour apple martini, and I just had a beer.

"Quench your thirst with me," Gianna said with a professional voice as she placed the drinks on the table. Did she realize how her words sounded? I had to ask.

"Excuse me, Gianna…" I started as Alice kicked me under the table and glared at me. Ow! That hurt!

"Yes." Gianna said promptly, looking at me innocently. I felt bad as it was evident she didn't have a clue.

"Um… never mind!" I scratched my scalp looking at Alice. I couldn't bring myself to embarrass the poor girl.

"Thank you," Alice said after Gianna's departure. "Her English is a little rough. She's learning. But there's nothing, you feel nothing?" Alice finished, looking at me with a hopeful expression. So the truth came out as to why Alice wanted to bring me here. I dropped my shoulders and sat back in the seat.

"Alice," I said frustrated. Her expression told me she had hoped for some kind of spark between us. She was trying to set me up, again.

"I told you to leave it alone, Alice," Jasper reminded her. I saw a smile twitch at the edge of his lips as Alice slapped him on the shoulder.

"I had to try. Besides…the food here is fabulous. Two birds with one stone, you know." Jasper and I just stared in disbelief at Alice. "I know... I know... You're not staying. But maybe…"

"Stop!" I interrupted, exasperated with her matchmaker antics.

"Well, maybe something will happen tomorrow. I have a feeling about tomorrow," she said dismissively as Gianna returned with our dinner. Jasper was laughing, enjoying our somewhat unfriendly banter.

I cocked an eyebrow at him wondering what was really going through his head. Maybe it was time for Jasper to join in.

"Better you than me." Jasper choked out, laughing and grinning. I glared at him, daring him to finish that statement in front of Alice because she looked pissed too. Jasper looked back and forth between us, gesturing with his hands and shoulders.

"It's…It's..Alice. Damn, you two are scary together in the same room," he spoke, nervously breaking the tension. We all laughed and enjoyed the rest of our time together eating at Bite Me before heading home.

Alice had more plans for the following day, and I was positive that she wasn't giving up her matchmaking ways.

* * *

**Alice, Alice, Alice! What are we going to do with you?**

**I look forward to reading everyone's review. I can't wait to read your thoughts. What was your favorite part, what part left you scratching your head, and if you wonder what's going to happen next?**

**How many of you have read Torn by Dooba? I've heard good things about it. Let me know if it should be next on my list.**

**Remember the three R's of FF. Read, Review, and Reveal to your friends.**


	6. 5: What Moves the Soul

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews everyone. I'm glad you like the journey so far. I know you are all waiting for 1 thing you pervs, and It's comming but still a few chapters away... (don't forget, I'm a fade to black kind of girl. That way you get to think of all the things YOU'D do to whomever. lol. **

**Now to our regularly scheduled update...**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**What Moves the Soul**

I wanted to sleep. It had been so long since I was able to sleep in, but with the house no longer quiet, sleep was impossible, thanks to Caleb. I made him pinky promise he'd never steal my covers again. If he did, I would start locking the bedroom door.

Reaching the entry to the kitchen unnoticed, I took in the scene before me. Mom and Alice were there preparing a feast.

"I know today is going to be great. I just know it. I'm telling you...expect the unexpected," Alice said, as if no one else was in the room. "Maybe we can figure out how to make Edward want to stay. Maybe he'll find someone special. You know." She was so lost in her own world she didn't notice me standing in the entry, listening to every word.

"Alice," Mom replied in a warning tone. "Don't start; just enjoy the fact that he's here now," Mom chastised her.

I let out a low cough letting them know they were not alone. When Alice turned around, her face was horror-struck. She knew I heard everything. I leveled a glare at her as I moved toward the counter to grab a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Sweetheart," Mom welcomed, as I took a seat at the kitchen table still glaring at Alice.

"What are we doing today?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Mom made us a picnic lunch. I thought we'd go to the park again and relax while Dad is at work. Doesn't that sound like fun? Like when we were kids."

I already dreaded the day. The park two days in a row was one day too many, but like the trooper I was I gave Alice a big smile. "Sure, sounds great!" _If only I felt that way_.

Once Emmett and Rosalie arrived, Mom let them know about the plans for the day. She gushed about how sweet it was to have a baby in the house overnight as she handed Shannon over to Rosalie. Women, who could understand them?

I loved Shannon, but she was a baby. I'd take Caleb any day of the week.

When we arrived later in the afternoon, Frick Park was completely different from the night before. It was filled with people and something that looked like it belonged in Central Park. I was curious about the attraction. I always loved art and music, but I let the women have their time. I would get my chance soon enough.

Biding my time, I headed over to the tables with Jasper, Emmett, and the kids. Which one of them was the biggest kid, I still wasn't sure. Once everything was set, Caleb and I played Superman while Jasper joined Alice amongst the Gallery, along with Mom.

After a few minutes, Rosalie stomped herself to the table not looking happy.

"What's wrong, babe, the artwork not to your liking?" Emmett joked. We both knew art wasn't her thing. She liked working with tools and rebuilding classic cars.

"Someone took pictures of our family. It could mess everything up. You know I've been working undercover." Rosalie looks almost panicked. "Granted you can't really tell it's me, unless you were here yesterday, but it's me and I don't like it, Emmett. Someone took pictures without my permission."

"Oh. Really? Come on, Edward, let's go find out what's going on," Emmett said, passing off Shannon to Rosalie while I told Caleb to stay by Aunt Rosalie.

I let Emmett lead the way, taking my time to look at the artwork trying to figure out what was so offensive to Rosalie.

I was amazed at the photography, the set-up, and the quality shown. Everything looked pretty normal, at least to me. I visited my fair share of galleries when I lived in New York and Chicago. This gallery may have been out-of-place here in Washington, but in my old home, it would have fit right in. It made Seattle feel a little more like home to me.

The photographer spent a lot of time, energy, and effort, into his concept. The wrought iron frames twisted around the manipulated art with a title below printed in elegant script. The only way of knowing where the artwork was inspired was the original photo displayed inside a 5x7 frame at the bottom. It was beautiful.

The photographer was a professional from the looks of his pictures. They showed perspective and had a great sence of balance, but the manipulation displayed above it was amazing. The photos themselves were worthy of any gallery interested in life portraits. There was something to the manipulation of the photo that spoke quietly to me. Wow.

It was Rosalie, her ear at least, titled, "What Song Inspires the Soul." Thinking about who Rosalie was the title should have read "She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy" or something like that.

I could feel the edges of my mouth turn at the edges. My Tractor's Sexy. The images the thoughy conjured where pretty damn funny if you asked me.

As I roamed around, lost in the artwork, I finally met up with Mom, Alice, and Jasper. I felt my eyebrows furrow as I took in the photo Mom was viewing. It was us from the night before.

"I remember thinking I wished I had a camera when you were all sitting there at the table. I must have stood there watching for five minutes, trying to take it all in," Mom whispers emotionally.

I could see the wheels turning in Jasper's head as he wrapped his arms around Alice protectively. He was trying to figure out where the photographer was when he took the pictures. I was a little curious myself because I couldn't remember anyone with a camera yesterday. Not that I was paying attention.

I felt a tingling pulse around me as I read the caption. "Lifelines by SIM", and the manipulated art center stage was a collage of our hands as we waved to Mom the previous evening.**  
**  
"Hey, Mom, why don't we head over to the tent and see if we can get some answers from the woman sitting there? I'm sure she knows something." Jasper and Alice disappeared while Mom and I walked over to a tent at the end of the row.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley. I recognize you folks from some pictures I have. Would you like to take a seat? I have something for you."

I wondered whatever happened to all the women that were shy, and blushed as Ms. Stanley's eyes lingered on me before pulling a box out from under her make-shift desk. Oh ya, my Mom was the last one of those women. God didn't make any after her. _Sorry, honey, your sandy blonde hair and whiny voice just doesn't do it for me._

Mom watcheed as Jessica flipped through files. When she found whatever it is was, she was looking for, she handed Mom a plain white envelope.

"This is for you, no questions asked. I would, however, like your permission for the following photos to be published. That would only happen in the event the photographer ever does anything other than the Gallery with them. It's only a formality. She doesn't really need permission to show her form of artwork as it's not of anyone specific, and no names are being used."

Jessica's explanation surpriseed me as I listened to her well rehearsed lines.

Before Mom signed the papers, she shared a few thoughts with Jessica.

"I do have to ask that you not publish or take any photos of my daughter-in-law. She's very upset about this whole thing and I'm sure...Who is the photographer?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know who the photographer is, only that I refer to him as SIM. If I didn't get to come to the park and get paid for this, I wouldn't do it, but this has been going on for years now soo...", she rambleed on as her eyes dart back and forth between us.

"Oh. Well that's...different. Anyway, I must insist that no more pictures of my daughter-in-law are taken. I'm sure the photographer, SIM doesn't want any hassles with the Seattle Police Department. So, if you will relay that information, I would appreciate it. She can't be too careful in her line of work, is all I can say," Mom remarked, ever the diplomat.

"She's a police officer, so if you don't mind, she appreciates her privacy." I threw in to make Mom's point clear. It was almost comical watching the color drain from Jessica'sface at my comment. Mom was too engrossed with looking through a stack of photographs to care about anything else.

Once Mom and I were back with the rest of the family, she and Alice ooh'd and `aah'd

over the stack of pictures, and Rosalie became more standoffish. It really bothered her that she was photographed without being asked. I was glad it was Emmett that had to deal with her bitchiness and not me.

I thought what had Jasper concerned were the pictures of him and the kids. He didn't think it was cute, but I caught the slight grin he hid when he looked over Alice's shoulder. I was surrounded by saps, but the pictures were a reminder of our day together.\

When we finally reached home later that night, Mom shared a few pictures of me. Unsure how I fely about the photos, I made an effort to keep an open mind, for the sake of art and all that. I followed the path, I knew so well, to my room I could focus on the pictures in my hand rather tan the direction I was walking. While looking through the pictures, I tried to recall anyone being close enough to us to get these shots, but I couldn't recall a single soul.

The next few days were hectic. Alice continued to apply pressure, trying to convince me to stick around by taking me everywhere. And every night I heard the same thing.

"I know you'll love...," and she was right, but I couldn't let her know that. I was falling a little more into the swing of things every time she took me somewhere. But sometimes, I would have enjoyed a little alone time.

Emmett and Rosalie easily backed off knowing that Alice wouldn't. They agreed**,** however**,** that it was my decision, after all. I wanted to tell them that I planned on staying, but not until Mom and Dad's anniversary. For a quick second, I even considered telling them once I had my meeting with Dr. Pantra at the hospital. But I didn't want them to know about that**,**either.

He was the Director of Internship and the Supervising Attending for the emergency room at the hospital, and I wanted to make a good impression on him when we met. If everything went the way I hoped it would, I would be finishing my residency up right here in Seattle. There was only one hitch other than the meeting, and that was my last name. The letter already assured me my position but the meeting would determine if I would be called Dr. Cullen or Dr. Masen.

It all began my first year of medical school when the professor decided he didn't like me. Maybe because he was once a neurosurgeon like my father. Unfortunately, he knew who I was and who my father was, and I could never get his approval, no matter how good my answers were or how much I strived to be accepted.

Mom and I talked about it a long time ago, back in Chicago, before I wound up moving across the country. I didn't want to do it then, but it was the only way I could seem to get a fair shake. After everything blew up, Mom suggested that if anything like this happened again, maybe I could use her maiden name, Masen, if necessary. I hoped I wouldn't have to resort to that because I was proud of being a Cullen, but I would if I needed to.

Finally, without the watchful eyes of my family, I got my hands on a rental car that came with an option to buy. It was the perfect way to keep things secret from Alice, Jasper, Emmett—the whole damn family. The rental car also made it easy to hide my jacket and tie that I needed for the meeting in the trunk away from prying eyes.

Being mid August, the timing could not have proven better. My appointment with Dr. Pantra was the following Wednesday, and I was a nervous wreck wanting that meeting to go well. It also sucked trying to make Alice believe I was not impressed with Seattle. It wasn't as small as I had thought originally.

I spent the Tuesday before my meeting with Mom at her office, which was impressive. One of her customers flew there from Arizona for a consult and paid fifteen hundred dollars just to talk with her. I began to think that maybe I was in the wrong line of business until the university students in her internship program started hitting on me. I just wanted to spend time with Mom and see how far she had come since graduating from the interior design class taken while I was in high school. Being away, in school myself, had robbed me of the opportunity.

"I'm sorry, Mom, I really am but-" I started, but Mom had already figured out the problem.

"I know, Edward, you don't like girls being so forward. Honey, she's out there somewhere. Why don't you go and try to find her," Mom said, giving me a playful smile and wink. I shook my head and made a quick exit before the redhead, Valerie, could hit on me again.

Yesterday Alice introduced me to this little Mom and Pop coffee shop called the Java Joint. I'm a Tim Hortons kind of guy, but she was right. The coffee was strong and flavorful, just to my liking. But the bookstore section of the place is what hooked me. Well, that and the fact that the owners, Kate and Garrett, made me feel right at home. Their Irish accents reminded me of New York, but their personalities reminded me of Mom and Dad. Scary.

So, I wasn't surprised when my aimless adventure pulled me into the parking lot across the street. When I got into the store, I was greeted by an olive skinned man wearing a huge white grin, not Kate or Garrett.

"Hi, I'm Benjamin. Welcome to the Java Joint. What's your blend?" he greeted, then laughed before continuing. "That sounded ridiculous didn't it?"

"I've heard worse," I responded, laughing myself. It reminded me of Gianna at Bite Me. "Strong and black. How's that?" I added, making my request simple. Benjamin turned and quickly poured me a cup of coffee.

"Two dollars and forty-five cents, please," he said, passing my coffee across the counter. After paying the man, I gravitated towards the bookstore.

I finally settled on _Romeo and Ginger_. Mom told me that you had to have a sense of humor to read it, so I took advantage of the opportunity. I wouldn't have many of those soon enough.

After finding a secluded corner, I made myself comfortable in a little nook hidden from view. And that was exactly what I was looking for.

The story line was funny but the writing could put Father Time to sleep and apparently me as well. An hour later I shook off my nap, rubbing my eyes wondering how my mother could have ever read such a thing. I didn't even know I was that tired. I grabbed my cold coffee, re-shelved the book, and headed out. If I was gone too long Mom and Alice might think I got lost, and they would never allow me time to myself again.

I was wide awake at four in the morning on Wednesday, nervously anticipating my meeting which was still a few hours away. Mom and Dad were sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper when I reached the kitchen. It was so normal to do in the morning, and I didn't fully understand the strange tightness in my chest. When I finally met that perfect someone, this was what I wanted.

"Good Morning, Edward," Dad greeted not looking away from his newspapers.

"Coffee first, then talk," I grumbled, stumbling my way to the cabinet to get a cup. Mom and Dad just laughed. It was too early for this.

"You know coffee's bad for you," Dad commented while Mom finished his sentence "right?"

It was definitely too early for this or them. I left the kitchen without a word only to hear them snicker and giggle at my quick departure. I finished my coffee in the bathroom before I brushed my teeth and got ready to head out. I knew it was early, but time was too important to take chances with, especially if Alice arrived early to try and drag me someplace new she had found.

Dressed in jeans and a white button down shirt, I made my departure by seven in the morning, uninterrupted by Mom, Dad, or Alice who gratefully hadn't arrived yet. I wanted to familiarize myself a little better with the hospital, the ER, and the surrounding area, thinking it might help me relax.

My meeting wasn't until eight thirty, so I decided that a quick stop for coffee was just what I needed. My hair was still wet from my shower as I reached for the door. I had become addicted to Kate and Garrett's coffee in just three days.

Reaching for the door, I noticed a figure trying to push her way out. And being the chivalrous person I was, I didn't think before acting. When I realized that my helpfulness wasn't really helpful, it was too late. The figure stumbled, losing her balance, and I watched in abstract horror as she turned to keep herself from falling, spilling the contents of two very hot cups of coffee down my shirt. I wanted to scream because, fuck, it burned. And then I saw her, her face, and the ability to say whatever was on my mind, failed as my jaw opened and closed without a sound.

* * *

**Sorry this update wasn't up earlier. I got a wild hair up my butt and got lost playing with fabric, thread, and pins.. yes my fingers are bleeding.**

**For a rec this week I think, I'm going with Coward of the County by Lacrimosa Moon. It's a work in progress. The updates are slow, but the story is so good. It's a JxA fic. Go check it out. you know what to do with the front, so copy this_ /s/7717222/1/_ at the end. (and yes, I'm still reading Cotton Creek! I told you I was a slow reader.)**

**Facebooking and tweet the stories is easy. Just click the button and pimp this story out.**

**Read, Review, Reveal...**


	7. 6: Coffee Stains and Interviews

**A:N Good Morning Everyone. It's such a beatiful day outside, isn't it? Yes, but to dang cold to play. Then I remember it's Thursday and we know what day Thursday is...UPDATE DAY! So let's get to it. (omg, I just looked and if I'm gonna get next weeks chapter out on time, I better get started on it lol.) Last week, I got distracted with sewing. I needed new uniforms for work. oops, Forgive me? Oh, wait, 1 of my Beta's is on vacation and left without me...Storypainter just remember your can never has as much fun without me, even if your with your family! lol. She's just relieved she doesn't have to deal with my grammer issues for a week lol. So sorry Sunflowerfran, your it. It's your turn. I'll be sending you a chapter later this am. CiciG and Moviepal, yes I have a chapter for you two too.**

**I want to thank all the new fandom members who found this story this week (you know who you are) and thank you for the fav's and follows, and reviews. l look forward to hearing from you...**

**Wow, I got lost again. I'll see you at the end of the chapter! Now, read... lol**

* * *

**6 Coffee Stains and Interviews**

Self-consciously I pulled at the edges of my jacket. I was already sitting in Dr. Pantra's office when I glanced at my watch. 8:30 am, right on time. My jacket covered most of the brown stain but I still knew it was there. I wished I had placed a backup shirt in my trunk the night before, but I thought it was a ridiculous idea at the time. And running home to get a different shirt wasn't an option, either. It would have raised more questions than I had the ability to answer at the time. So, there I sat in a stained shirt waiting to begin the next chapter of my life. I was a nervous wreck.

"You're punctual. I respect that," a voice called behind me. I self-consciously buttoned my jacket as I stood, trying to cover the unease I felt before presenting my hand. "Dr. Pantra?"

"Yes, yes. Take a seat, Mr. Cullen," he ordered, moving behind his desk. I lowered my hand he never accepted in greeting, worried that I had already formed a bad impression.

I unbuttoned my jacket out of habit, before sitting, totally forgetting about the stain.

Dr. Pantra started to laugh as I sat confused until I noticed the direction he was staring.

"I'm sorry. I had a little run in on the way here-," I started to explain.

"No need to explain, Mr. Cullen," he said, raising his hand and waving off my explanation. "It just reminded me of someone I use to know. That's all. Now, why don't we get down to business?"

Dr. Pantra was an older man with graying hair, almost white at the temples, with a pen tucked behind his ear. Wearing a maroon scrub top covered by a white lab coat, he was professional looking. His relaxed face was as if he'd interviewed a million times before and probably had. I, however, hadn't.

"I've read your application, Edward, and I must say I'm impressed. I am looking forward to having you as a team member here at Harbor View Medical Center. I'm also confused about why—with your potential—you're requesting to finish your residency here instead of staying in New York. Not that I object, because I don't; I'm just confused," he said, starting the conversation.

"Dr. Pantra, honestly it felt like New York was sucking the life out of me. I was away from friends and my family. They moved here from Chicago and I just want to be closer. I hate feeling disconnected from them," I answered, hoping he'd understand. I needed more than what New York could give. I needed my family.

"I can understand that," he said. He looked as if he was remembering something before his professional mask returned and he continued. "I hope for both our sakes, you've made the right decision."

"I'm ready to start anytime. I'm pretty much settled in and have a car. There are only two things left I need to know. When do you want me here for my first day, and is my last name going to be a problem because—"

"How about we show you around today, get the rest of your paperwork finished, and then you can show up tomorrow to meet the rest of the team? And if you can't handle the fact that Carlisle Cullen is your father, then go back to New York, because I don't want to deal with family drama here," he said, finalizing that part of the conversation.

"Would it be presumptuous of me to ask if we could keep this a secret, at least until next week? I want to surprise my parents on their anniversary. I know it may be asking a lot—"

"No, that's fine, Edward. You can't start officially until your background check comes back anyway. Hopefully that will only take a week or two. I'd love to see your dad's face when you tell him. I hope you survive," he answered, standing up. "I have to get back on the floor. It's nice to meet you in person, Edward. I think you'll like it here just fine." He waved to the door. "And do something about the coffee stain please," he said, laughing and shaking his head. He locked the door to his office behind us before disappearing down the hallway.

And so, for the next few hours, I spent my morning completing paperwork with Human Resources. I walked around the hospital familiarizing myself with the layout and where the different departments were.

As I made my leave from the hospital, I heard my phone buzzing and already knew who it was before I answered.

**Carlisle's POV**

I was exiting the elevator at the hospital after visiting a patient to assess his progress following a difficult surgery. He was doing well, better than well, actually. He was heading home sooner than I had predicted. His new fate was the reason I loved being a doctor.

As I approached the desk, I knew I saw Edward, or at least that crazy copper mop of his. I walked past the information desk and looked out the doors just to make sure. Edward was standing there looking kind of lost. I wondered what he was doing at the hospital, and why he was outside the double doors of the entrance had me even more curious. I had a feeling Edward was up to something, but I didn't want to confront him. My son was here and I wasn't risking running him off faster than he already planned. We only had a week left to convince him to stay. Alice was trying, but I wasn't sure it was enough.

I flipped my phone open and used the speed dial. Pressing number two, I waited for him to answer. I watched him as he strolled away from the automatic doors, toward the parking lot. On the second ring, I watched Edward as he pulled his phone from his pocket. I couldn't help the proud smile that highlighted my face seeing the man he had become. I just wanted him to come home. I could get him a job here at the hospital. I couldn't help but wonder what he had stopped by for, because it wasn't to see me. He didn't even know I was at the hospital.

"Hey, Dad. What's up?"

"Hey, Son. Not much. I just wanted to know if you have some spare time for your old man?" I felt my grin grow as I moved away from the door. I had heard that 'I'm busted' tone in his voice when he said, 'what's up'. Some things never changed.

"Yes, I'm available," he answered ,,, and I watched his hair flop around before he disappeared from view. I was now standing in a long hall with lights hanging from the ceiling. I had to swallow hard to keep the emotions at bay because, truth be told, Edward hadn't been available for a long time. I rubbed at my chest. I wanted my son home, where he belonged.

He just had to see it for himself.

"I'm not interrupting anything important am I?" I asked, shifting my thoughts from the negative direction they were heading. I couldn't let him know how much I missed him, or how much his mom missed him, too.

"No, Dad, I'm not doing anything important."

Hearing the lie from my son's lips confirmed he definitely was up to something. He still believed I couldn't catch his lies, and I wondered just how far he would push his luck.

"You want to grab some lunch with your old man?" I continued. Edward would have to learn the hard way that you cannot fool your parents. It's a sixth sense that developed the first time you held them in your arms. Thank God, because Edward had pushed before, and when he was growing up, that sixth sense was the only thing that kept me ahead of his game.

"Sure, I can meet you anywhere, I'm starving."

"Do you know where The Cafe is, off Broadway and Fifth?" I asked. Okay, Edward, game on, let's see if you still think you can lie to my face, I thought.

"I think I know where that is. Don't worry, there's a GPS system in my rental car."

"How about I meet you there in... say thirty minutes?" I knew it would only take me ten to get there. Maybe I should let him sweat it out a little.

"Sure, I think I can do that. In fact, if I beat you there, I'll go ahead and get a table."

"Sounds great. See you in a few minutes, then."

Knowing I was on my way to see himas I hung up my lab coat in the locker the hospital allowed me use. It was convenient, as I was just associated with the hospital, not a hospital employee.

"Okay, bye." I grinned at no one as I fumbled with my phone. I was tempted to call Esme and see if she had any perspective on Edward's current behavior. But I thought better of it before I finished dialing her number.

_What are you up to, Edward?_

* * *

**Man, Edward. Did that burn? Well, at least you handled yourself well. Carlisle, you crack me up...You are so mean to your kids... lol. **

**So, what did everyone think? looking forward to your answers... um, who was that girl...lol Don't worry, I don't know either.**

**This chapter rec, hmm. Well, I'm still reading cotton creak and enjoying it. I also caught up with What If by whatifthingsweredifferent. Great drabble fic (even if i notice there's no quote marks or periods and things, it's like reading poetry, and I'm actually enjoying it, A lot!) The first night I got to chapter 69, then woke up in the middle of the night fearful that Bella was sick or something equally worse. I grabbed my smartphone to read. I'm not telling you what I found out. You'll have to read it for yourself. Let whatifthingsweredifferent know where you were encouraged to read her story.**

**Read, review, reveal. pimp me out, I'm cheap but not easy lol.**

**What if by whatifthingswheredifferent,**


	8. 7: Family Love and Elderly Friends

**A/N: Good Morning All. I hope everyone is safe and sound after Ms. Sandy's tempertantrum. I'm still waiting to hear from all my friends that live down south, and that may take some time with the devastation she caused.**

**I had a small melt down in real life this week and want to thank Alice's White Rabbit, pudget12, Jojo657, and cutestkidsmom, for their reviews that help lift me out of my funk. You may or may not know how much your reviews mean.**

**Cutestkidsmom, It took me until today to figure out what you meant by my multiple personality disorder...um. duh. When it hit me early this morning I laughed my ass off. Dh asked me what was so funny and I blamed it on the kids.**

* * *

**7 Family Love and Elderly Friends**

**Edward's POV**

**(Tissue Warning, Be Prepaired) **

Knowing how smart my dad was, I tried to calm myself down as I drove to the restaurant. If I didn't get a handle on my nervousness quickly, he would pick up on it for sure. It was hard to brush away the feelings that somehow I had been caught in a lie before I even left the hospital. The only thing that gave me some peace was the fact that he hadn't called me five seconds earlier, otherwise he surely would have heard the background noises of the hospital and known exactly where I was.

I quickly found a place to park and raced inside to get seated. I used the time waiting wisely, gaining my composure. It wasn't until I saw the smile and glint in Dad's eyes that my panic started to race again. Doubt crept in causing me to wonder if he recognized the news my morning had brought, just from looking at me.

I glanced down nervously, making sure my zipper wasn't undone, only to grin at the coffee stain. I shouldn't have grinned because that stain could have cost me everything. Dad started laughing when he saw it, but he didn't ask how or why. about it. All I could think about was how much her blush reminded me of Mom's.

Dad and I spent the next thirty minutes talking about his patients as we ate our meal. I got embarrassed when he thanked me after suggesting a new experimental technique I learned about back in New York. It seemed odd for me to be teaching him something that he didn't already know about.

"Edward, are you okay?" Dad questioned, taking me by surprise.

"Ya, I'm fine," I started, but I wasn't fine, not really. I wouldn't be fine until Wednesday, when we celebrated Mom and Dad's thirtieth anniversary. "I'm just thinking about next week." I said, hoping to change the subject, besides, it wasn't a complete lie, I was thinking about the party. Dad looked down at the table, unwilling to look at me. Things were awkward, until Dad's pager went off.

"Sorry."

"No worries, Dad. I understand completely. I'll see you at home," I replied, and he agreed as he left the table. I watched him as he exited the restaurant relieved.

_Was keeping my secret worth all the lying and waiting? Was it worth putting everyone through this, just to surprise Mom and Dad? Should I just tell them what my plans really where?_

In the middle of my musing the waitress stopped at the table leaving the bill. When it finally dawned on me that Dad had stuck me with the bill I started laughing, finally pulling my credit card out paying the tab.

The rest of the week drifted along the same lines as the previous one. Alice continued to introduce me to the Seattle night life while Jasper shook his head at her antics. The man had no spine when it came to my sister, Alice.

Fleetingly, I wondered what the kind of relationship they shared might be like. Flashes of mahogany hair and russet brown eye besieged my thoughts. I wonder who she was, what her name was, and if I'd see her again? Was she a figment of my imagination? No, she couldn't be, I had the coffee stain to prove it was real.

Friday, Alice tried talking me into dinner out, but I refused. I wanted to stay in and spend some time with Mom and Dad, or at least make it seem that way. Once Alice stopped her pouting and Jasper quite laughing, they decided to take Caleb home for the night. As they left, Alice warned me, "I'm not giving up, I still have nine days left to convince you to stay." I waved her off, letting her think she was right.

She'd find out different in just a few days. I didn't believe I could keep it a secret longer than that.

* * *

"I'm still mad at you for not coming to the park with me today. I had Caleb and Shannon today, by myself. I could have used a little help," Jasper grumbled. entering the kitchen. I was standing at the island making myself a sandwich out of leftovers.

God, I've missed sandwiches from Mom's leftovers, I thought, relishing the first bit and chewing, not paying any attention to Jasper. Before I had a chance to answer, Jasper continues talking and making a sandwich for himself.

"Caleb made a new friend at the park. First friend he makes winds up being in her mid-late eighties, instead of four or five. He is way too much like that sister of yours," he finished, putting his sandwich on a plate and sitting at the table with me.

"You married her, and you had a child with her..." I stated. "Not me." There is no way I'm taking responsibility for their decisions.

"Was she like Caleb when she was a little girl?"

"Nope," I said trying to swallow my bite of sandwich. "Worse! She was the only girl and she learned quickly how to use that to her advantage."

"Thank God Shannon belongs to Emmett and Rose. Hopefully she'll have better mannerisms than your sister. Your sister would ruin her."

"With Emmett as a dad, she'll be worse than Alice ever thought of being."

We both laughed because we knew it was the truth. Emmett spoiled that baby rotten. I shook my head, dispelling the images of Emmett changing diapers and the twisted look on Jasper's face told me he was thinking the same thing. It was priceless. That little girl had him wrapped around his little finger. He had to be thinking the same thing I was, because Jasper never changed a diaper with Caleb. His work kept him busy while Alice stayed home.

"The old woman was nice," Jasper said changing the subject. "Caleb's new friend, Granny Anne," Jasper said, using his hands to make quote marks "says there's been a gallery at the park every Sunday from spring to mid fall for the last three years. So I guess Emmett and Rosalie have nothing to worry about. It has something to do with their profession, but I do understand Rosalie's caution. What if someone found out she was working undercover?"

"Is that why she was acting all bitchy last Sunday? Hell, I could have told her that." Rosalie could be so over-dramatic at times, acting as if the world revolved around her. "All you had to do was look at the quality of the pictures and the entire set up. That set up was Central Park worthy if you ask me."

Jasper quietly agrees, but I can still feel the tension.

"So, what are you getting your parents for their anniversary?" Jasper asks, changing the subject yet again. I roll my shoulders. I'm not tell anyone, even Jasper, before I tell my parents.

* * *

I distanced myself over the next few days from my family because it was getting harder and harder not to tell them the truth. The conversation with Jasper proved that. Alice dug in her heels about me staying and I was getting angry. Mom and Dad tried to convince her to let it go and just enjoy the last few days I was around, otherwise she'd wind up regretting it. They told her to face the facts, because it was obvious I wasn't staying. The conversation was something I wasn't supposed to hear, but I did. Instead of going into the kitchen to join them and getting my morning cup of coffee, I went back upstairs to bed.

Early, Sunday morning, while I was lying in bed dreaming of brown eyes, I suddenly felt a small figure making his way up next to me.

"Morning Buddy. What do you want?" I asked Caleb as he crawled on my chest.

"Uncle Edbird, are you really going away and never coming back?" he whispered, causing me to crack open my eyes. Looking into his intense blue ones, his black, loose curls framing his face, I didn't want to lie to him but he wouldn't be able to keep the secret. I swallowed hard trying to think of a way not to lie, but was tempted; tempted to lie, but more tempted to tell the truth.

"Would it help if I said everything is going to work out the way it's supposed to," I asked, watching as the tears welled up in his eyes. Before his reaction broke me, he pushed away and the tears spilled.

"I hate you! I wish you never came to visit! I hate you!" he yelled at me from the door before quickly disappearing down the hall. I listened to his sobs as he reaches the stairway and descended to the first floor.

I could hear the voices of Alice and Jasper escalate in concern to his cries.

Shit!

I rolled out of bed and headed for the shower to prolong my privacy before I had to deal with a momma-bear Alice.

* * *

**A/N Okay, I know why everyone is still reading this A/N! You all want a new fic rec, don't you? Yea, yea, yea... I know lol. I finally finished reading cotton creek and was suprised how much I enjoyed it, considering how little angst there was, and just how wrong my conclusions where after each chapter. I figured Bella became a traveling nurse because she had some terrible terminal illness-WRONG! Then I though something bad was going to happen to Edward when he had to go on a business type trip-WRONG! I was wrong at every corner and very glad I was.**

**This week's rec is of a story I'm finally (Finally) getting caught back up on. It may not be for everyone due to it's nature. I'm still not sure if this Edward is worthy of redeaming or if he will be, and he's not your typical loving Edward but the writting and story line have dragged me in anyway. Go check out "It's Not Over" by XxMemento MorixX. Here's her summery:** **After a forced marriage filled with violence, Bella escapes from Edward with their unborn child. Almost four years later, Edward has found her and their daughter and he refuses to let them go.**

**And her plot warming: ****This story will contain domestic violence. Not graphic, but if you are not comfortable with that, please stop reading. Not all the chapters will contain abuse, and I will be sure to warn everyone at the beginning of the chapter where it will be. But if you are disturbed by it, please don't continue. There will also be language, underage drinking and implied sexual themes. Again, if you are not comfortable with it, please stop now.**


	9. 8: Unburdened Surprise

**A/N: Hi, everyone! Welcome Back. I'm still praying for everyone south of me that was effected for Mrs. Sandy. I hope that your lives are getting back to normal. If not, I hope your spirits remain high.**

**I'm doing an early update because we're suppose to have a Nor-Easter up here where I live and I want ya'll to have your weekly update, just in case we lose power. Don't worry, I have lots of wood and a generator just in case, so we're good.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed this last week. Ya'll brought up some good points that I had to make sure get answered eventually. I added several paragraphs to future chapters. That's one of the perks of reviews, that and it lifts the writers spirits and pushes them to do everything possible to make the next chapter just as good, or better, than the last.**

**Life has been awesomely great this week. My oldest son arrived home yesterday after driving 3/4 of the states and leaving the military behind. He is home, PERMANENTLY... I'm so glad he's home, safe and sound.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Unburdened Surprise

Time seemed to drag slowly after Sunday. My secret clawed at me, wanting to be shouted from the roof tops. The guilt I felt after talking with Caleb interfered with my sleep and daily routine. I had no idea how people lived with this kind of emotional upheaval. It was a living nightmare, but it was almost over. In less than twelve hours my family would know everything. Knowing it was almost over was the only thing that kept me from running downstairs right that minute and telling Mom and Dad the truth.

During the week, Caleb was either glued to me or ordering Alice and Mom to help him write his letter to Santa. Caleb had his own secret now. And, because he would not discuss what he wanted for Christmas with me, I was pretty sure about what it was. Me.

"Come in," I said, hearing a light rapping on the bedroom door. I dropped another folded shirt into the suitcase on my bed before turning around to greet my guest.

After spending more free time at the hospital, I started thinking, maybe having my own place wouldn't be so bad after all. Between Mom and Dad's personal life and the late nights I would soon be enduring, it was something I really needed to consider.

When I finally turned from my packing I saw Alice standing at the door. Her eyes were glued to the suitcase lying open on the bed.

"Alice," I greeted. I watched as she swallowed thickly and her eyes glossed over and that worried me. Alice had this weird knack, sense, or whatever you wanted to call it, of knowing things. Her glassy eyed gaze was the tell-tale sign that something was going on.

Before cautiously approaching Alice, I closed the lid of my suitcase so that she couldn't see the document that lay next to the shirt I had just packed. I relaxed mid-way noticing her blink and blink again. Where ever Alice had gone, she was back now.

"Alice-," I started, trying to get her attention. Alice's eyes never left the suitcase when she began to speak, cutting me off.

Before I could form a reply, she turned around leaving me gaping at her back as she distanced herself down the stairs.

The hardest part about the interaction was I couldn't question her about what she said, because inevitably, she wouldn't know herself. Her whispered words bounced around my brain. "You're going to ruin everything, It won't work without you."

But that was based on the fact that she thought I wasn't staying. Shit! I banged my head on the door jamb before returning to finish packing a few more things.

At lunchtime I parked across the street from Caleb's School. I watched a small group of children on the playground running around while I ate my sandwich. It was weird thinking that he was old enough for kindergarten. I had missed so much being away. I wondered again, how would I handle the kind of relationship Jasper and Alice had, or Emmett and Rosalie for that matter. Would I ever find someone to spark the kind of interest that would lead to something more, was there something wrong with me because I hadn't found that already?

I brushed the thoughts away when I looked down at my shirt remembering. The coffee stain was no longer visible, but I could still imagine where it had been. I could still see her chestnut hair and chocolate eyes as well. It was probably better for the time being that I wasn't in a relationship with anyone, at least until my residency was over. It would take a very strong person to handle my long hours. I only had a year left. Maybe then...

I finished my sandwich as the group of children left the playground to return inside. I hadn't seen Caleb like I had hoped.

Driving away, I maneuvered the car into traffic and set a path for the Java Joint, already knowing I wouldn't see her today but still hopeful. I hadn't seen her since our run in that early morning almost two weeks ago.

I returned home a couple of hours before dinner. As predicted, I hadn't seen my brown haired beauty at the Java Joint. Maybe she really was a ghost after all. I shook my head. That couldn't be true. I had felt her body connect with mine, not to mention the hot coffee on my white shirt. I knew in time I would see her again, but had no idea when.

"Edward, is that you?"

"Yes, Mom. It's me," I replied reaching the top of the stairs. Mom's door stood open and I could see her reflection in the mirror above her dresser.

"Oh, thank God. Can you help me, please?" She begged as I stepped through the bedroom door. Mom was standing there with her arms wrapped around herself, up and over her head, trying to reach the zipper of her dress.

"Here, let me do that for you," I said stopping her in her tracks so I could get a handle on the tiny zipper. Mom stilled, looking in the mirror.

"You look beautiful tonight, Mom. Dad is going to have a heart attack when he sees you, you know that?" I said once the zipper was in place. Mom blushed and nudged me with her elbow causing me to laugh lightly.

"How do you still blush after living with Dad for thirty years, or Emmett and Me for twenty something?" I asked truly bewildered. The two of us were be crude growing up just to embarrass her. Mom just shrugged and smiled.

"Why don't you go and get ready. Dinner is in about an hour. Your Dad should be home any minute now, and I still need to finish getting ready. You know how he loves it when I'm ready before he is," she laughed at her own joke. In this house, Dad was well known for being late to everything, not Mom. I never really got the joke but I laughed anyway.

I couldn't figure out whose blush reminded me of whom. Was my tormentor reminding me of Mom, or was it Mom reminding me of her? I shook the thought from my head as I undressed and stepped into the shower. I had to stop thinking about her and start thinking about tonight. I was only taking my acceptance letter with me. Soon my family would know I was staying. I couldn't wait to rid myself of the secret.

I was nervous sitting there at the table with my family. We were all dressed casually except for Dad who was wearing a tie. Mom looked beautiful as always. Her skin had a pinkish glow to it. Do guys even think about that kind of thing? The food was good and we were all relaxing, having a drink before giving our parents their anniversary presents.

"Excuse me, everyone," I said, trying not to show how nervous I was. It felt good to be with my family like that. I couldn't remember the last time I was that relaxed. Only a few more minutes and I would be able to breathe as well. As I stood to give a toast I looked around the room trying to pull myself together.

I calmed immediately, blessed to find a pair of brown eyes watching us; watching me. She was so close, yet so far away. Her presence was an unexpected but welcomed surprise. It felt as if she was there just for me. I gave her a quick wink to say thank you; I hope she understood.

"I have something I want to say, if you don't mind," I continued, refocusing on my family. My brunette tormenter would have to wait.

"Mom, Dad," I said, calling everyone to attention, "Seeing as I am the oldest of your children, I would like to be the first to say congratulations on teaching us that thirty years is not very long. Happy Anniversary!" Alice and Emmett started whistling and commenting causing Mom to blush immediately. Dad just shook his head and grinned.

"Guys, will you shut up for two more minutes. I'm not done yet, geez," I grumbled, reigning in my nervousness. It was now or never I thought. I glanced once more across the room gaining strength from the mysterious woman who was sitting alone. What I really want to do was go over and ask her what her name was. I ran my hand through my hair again. Before I collected my words to speak I was bombarded by paper balls being thrown by Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. Mom and Dad just grinned indulgently, while Rosalie glared daggers at Emmett. Rosalie never quite understand or got the relaxed nature of our family.

"Get on with it, Edward, and stop being such a drama king already." Emmett barked after receiving the sharp end of Rosalie's elbow. Her motion didn't have Mom's charm, but was just as effective.

"Mom, Dad, every year it is always a competition between the three of us to my brother, sister, and I, always try to top each other in what we get for you for your anniversary. I came home a month ago to take a little break and to be here for this special event. This year I was unable to get you a present."

"Yes!" Emmett said, doing a fist pump. "I'm gonna win this year!" he cheered in a competitive voice.

"But," I interrupt Emmett, waiting until everyone was quiet again. "What I do want to give you, is me, for the next year," I finished, looking at Mom and Dad. I saw my sibling's heads turn in my peripheral with stunned expressions looking at me. The room was quiet and I finally understand the old adage 'so quiet you could hear a pin drop.'

"Edward, I don't understand," Dad said, his indulgent smile giving him away. He knew, or so I thought momentarily, but he didn't call me out on it making me squirm even more.

"Carlisle, will you hush and let your son finish? Now shush everyone, and let Edward finish," Mom said, smacking Dad on the arm. I could almost hear the squeal of understanding in her voice.

"I got this letter two months ago. It's a letter of," I went on, finally holding up the piece of paper, "acceptance from the University of Washington, into their residency program." Dead silence. "I'm coming home, Mom, Dad…hey, free rides to work with Dad and no more laundry. How can I beat that?" I end nervously. My hands were sweating and I could feel moisture bead at my hairline as my nervousness bubbled. I squinted my eyes and turn my head as Alice's piercing scream drowned my ears. Caleb grabbed my arm as everyone else rushed me. We all hugged while listening to Alice babbled saying "I told you so" over and over.

Once the hug-fest ended, Dad escorted Mom back to her seat. She was a blubbering mess and her mascara had started to run. Using a napkin she gently tried to regain her composure and dry her eyes.

_I love you mom._

I looked around for my muse, only to find an empty table. I sucked in a disappointed breath. I was hoping, but I guess hoping was too much. I helped Caleb get back into his seat before sitting back down myself.

While we all sat and talked, I used the bathroom as an excuse to leave the table while I questioned the waitresses trying to figure out who _she_ was and possibly get her name. They looked at me as if I had grown an extra head and said they had no idea who I was talking about.

Another roadblock.

* * *

**A/N Story rec's... hmm, well I finished Cotton Creek finally and loved the story. And then got turned on to two new stories. **

**1st is It's not over by XxMemento MorixX. Great story full of angst for you angst hoe's (yes, I miss spelled it on purpose) out there. You'll love this one. **

**Summery: After a forced marriage filled with violence, Bella escapes from Edward with their unborn child. Almost four years later, Edward has found her and their daughter and he refuses to let them go. (Subject matter put me off until I read the second chapter. Then I was mad because I got caught up).**

**Copy and Paste this ~~ /s/7716887/1/It-s-Not-Over ~~ after FF . net**

**2nd (and I may have mentioned it already) is What if by whatifthingswheredifferent.**

**Summery: What if he wanted different things and she went on with her life as if he never existed...(Summery does not do the story Justice...so, so, good)**

**Copy and Paste this ~~ /s/7769481/1/What-If ~~ after FF . net**

**Click, Click, Click. Read, Review, and Retell a friend! It only takes a minute of your time.**


	10. 9: Aftermath

**A/N: Well, Folks, it's another early update. I have to find a new car tomorrow because that's the only time my husband will get to go out with me and shop. Lord knows how men and shopping go together so well. Pray I still have a husband when it's all said and done lol.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! They made my day.**

**I want to give special thanks to my Beta's storypainter and sunflowerfran. If it were not for these two women, you wouldn't be able to read my ramblings. I also want to thank my devil's advocates, CiciG and moviepal, for helping me keep it real. You four are my solid foundation. So, when and if you review, they belong to all of us, not just me.**

**My multiple-personality-disorder has struck again and you will get a good taste of it over the next few chapters. I know it might be confusing to some, but I assure you, it is relative (sort of) lol.**

**I'm wondering if I should run and hide. I smell tar and see feathers...*looks around for a good hiding spot* Damn, nothing...**

**"There will be no taring and feathering the writer for this short chapter, got it! At least I updated..."**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Aftermath**

**Just before midnight**

**Dr. Pantra's POV**

The call came in four minutes before the helicopter landed. I already had an emergency team waiting when it arrived. We moved quickly into position as paramedics unloaded the gurney and started rattling off stats. One of the attendings collected the information as I assessed the situation for myself.

I contemplated, only half listening to the conversation around me. _What was wrong with the world_. The face was familiar but I couldn't place the name. I quickly determined that the patient was in rough shape, but I would know more once we made it into the emergency room. Then I could make a more accurate evaluation.

Refocusing on the conversation, a nervous tingle washed through me as we pushed through the landing pad doors.

"What are you talking about?" I shouted at the paramedic who looked confused and shocked. He was supposed to be a professional, not acting like this is his first rodeo.

"I'm sorry, I can't remember exactly how it was put. Something like 99.9 or 99 percent sure-" the imbecile rambled, and then it clicked.

"Nine-hundred-and-ninety-nine, is that what was said?" I questioned. I'd been thinking about a young student from a few years back a lot lately. It couldn't be her, I told myself.

"Yeah that's it, and don't take the bandages off until he was in surgery," he finished. I was surprised she might still be around.

_I had tried to find her once, months after she had disappeared, to no avail. Her apartment had rented out to new tenents, with no forwarding address. The apartment manager said he felt bad for the young girl but she couldn't afford the rent and just moved._

_He asked if I was a friend of hers, and even though I was her boss, I nodded yes, indicating I was. She was more than a student. She was like the daughter my wife and I were never blessed with. My wife would laugh as I told her stories about my BS intern over dinner at night. My other students called her BS trying to humiliate her and it infuriated me. I called her BS because she was so inoccent and called the other enterns out on their bullshit. To me she was my bullshit sifter, and never had a clue._

As crazy as that kid thought he was, she wasn't. I didn't know much of what happened to her since that night in the ER other than she was the epitome of human emotions on overload. It took me weeks to learn that the patient was her father, and by that time, it was too late. She was gone.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen," I said, as the doors closed behind us. "We're taking a detour with this one. Someone notify surgery we have one coming their way," I ordered. If I was right, if it was her, all the information I needed should be written on his chest. I pulled the covers back, exposing the patient's chest, and low and behold, there it was, all the vital information I would need.

"I'll be damned!" I whispered to myself. "We need O positive, and from the looks of it we're going to need plenty. You're a lucky son of a bitch, Carlisle Cullen," I commented, reading the information and swallowed hard, finally placing the name to the face.

_Damn. If this is Doctor Carlisle Cullen, that means he's the father of my newest intern. Fuck, not again._

**Edward's POV**

**(An hour later)**

Trying to silence my thoughts, I banged my head against the wall behind me.

_Why had I left them? Why hadn't I tried harder to get them to leave with the rest of us? Because I was still floating on cloud nine after ending my lie. _

_I should have known something was afoot. Happily ever afters are just fairy tales, not real life._

_Thursday night was a blur. After announcing I was staying in Washington and finishing out my residency here in Seattle, The woman that had acted like a ghost since spilling coffee on me had disappeared without a trace, again. Even the waitress caused me to question my sanity when I had asked the identity of the woman who had sat in the far booth because she didn't know. I just wanted a name, something, anything._

_It was like she was visible only to me. But I knew she was real, She had to be, because if she wasn't, it meant I really was insane. No one even remembered waiting on her. _

_I returned to the table, feeling lost, like I really wasn't there. I went through the motions, participating as Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice gave our parents' their gifts._

_We'd been pooling our money for several years saving for a fourteen day vacation on the Queen Anne cruise line. Mom was over the moon, unable to voice her surprise, but her smile told us everything we needed to know. I noticed Dad's eyes as well, but he just shook his head and grinned, refusing to let a tear fall._

_Friday, everyone floated around on cloud nine and we decided to introduce Dad to something he had yet to experience. Frick Park._

Sitting in the hard plastic seat of the waiting room, rocking, and staring at white walls and a white ceiling wasn't helping to calm my building rage.

_Was it only a few hours ago that our family was so happy? This was the first time in years we were all living in the same state, let alone the same city._

_I couldn't believe how excited I was as we entered the park, even though it was later than we had wanted to go. In this family, it was always Dad who was late, not Mom. We sat there joking and laughing. We were having so much fun I didn't even play the harmonica. I couldn't wait until Sunday when Dad agreed and wanted to see the gallery for himself._

_Jasper and Rosalie didn't comment, and I could feel the tension dripping off of them. I still didn't get why it bothered them so much. It wasn't like they were being set up to take the fall for a crime neither committed. Mom had shared her pictures with Dad, but neither she nor Alice could bridge the gap when it came to the manipulated artwork._

_At one point, growing up, Dad thought I would go into a more creative profession instead of following in his footsteps, but I didn't have the drive to pursue it. To me, music was a hobby, not a profession, and definitely not one that made a personal relationships easy as you struggled to become known. But then again, neither was becoming a doctor._

"Edward, your mother is awake now and asking for you. Would you follow me, please," a woman's voice sounded, snapping me from my inner monologue. The nurse watched me cautiously as I stood and moved forward. I swallowed roughly and followed her down the white hall. Scared in a way that reminded me of when I was younger.

_Dad brought me to the hospital to see Alice after she broke her leg climbing the tree in our back yard because I told her she was too little and had threatened to push her out of the tree if she tried._

But this was different, stronger. It was Mom in the hospital and not Alice. I wanted to cry, but stumbled behind the Nurse, Jojo, instead.

"Go on in. She's waiting for you," Jojo whispered, when we reached the room my Mom now occupied. I saw her shoulders shaking. It almost broke me, but I knew I had to be strong, strong for her, and strong for Dad. I couldn't fall apart now. My family needed me.

If I thought crossing the threshold of the door to see Alice was nearly impossible, it was nothing compared to seeing Mom's tear stained face.

"I'm so sorry, Mom," I said with a trembling voice, embracing her with everything I had. I didn't want to let go, but I didn't want to hurt her either. She held me tighter until I couldn't breathe.

"You're Dad, is he..." Mom broke off.

"He's still in surgery," I replied, already knowing what she needed to know. but I didn't know how it would end. I felt her pull away and I looked into her tear filled eyes that searched mine. She was looking for truth, not comfort, but received both.

"Mom," Alice spoke from behind us when she arrived. I released Mom taking in every detail to make sure she was going to be all right. I felt a crushing weight hit me, and my arms fell limply to my sides as I noticef the bruising on her neck. I felt sick, ready to empty the contents of my stomach. I didn't know much of the details surrounding my parents' assault, but the bruising on my mother's neck invokeed images of the worst case scenario. I moved back, letting Alice take over. I had to step away, get away.

"Alice, it's okay, Alice. We're going to be fine." I heard Mom comfort my sister. I stepped farther back. _I can't be here. I have to get out of this room. I have to leave, now._

"Edward!" Their voices called from the room I'd just left as I quickened my pace, heading to the nearest exit.

* * *

**So, what does everyone think of that... pretty weird stuff going on isn't there? Hope you enjoyed that little bit from Dr. Pantra. Did your heart race as Edward sat waiting in the room...Edward was such a mean big brother wasn't he...lol.**

**Umm...Edward, where are you going? **

**I know everyone is wondering about Bella. I warned you it was going to be a long road and I assure you there will be a happily ever after...(eventually *laughs evilly*)**

**Oh, you want your weekly rec...umm...well... okay let's see... I started a story "He Didn't Have to Be" by RosieRathbone. **

**Summary: Rebellious Edward never wanted to become a father. But life dealt him a different hand of cards. "And then all of a sudden, oh it seemed so strange to me. How we went from something's missing to a family" AH OOC.**

**Copy and Paste: /s/7416853/1/He-Didn-t-Have-To-Be I hope it's as good as the song...idk yet.**

**I've also been looking at "Stolen Dreams" by shasta53.**

**Summary: Bella and Edward were ready too become parents as seniors in high school, but tragedy ended their dreams and pulled them apart. Ten years later, they reunite, but all is not what it seems. ExB **

**It's a good story line but I haven't gotten into it to deep. I have mixed emotions about the writing but I'm still interested enough to keep going for a bit longer. The chapters seem to get better as it gets deeper, so, I'll see how it ends.**

_**Click, Click, Click. Read, Review, and Reshare. The three R's of Fanfiction. Can't wait to hear your thoughts and theorys...BRING THEM ON.**_


	11. 10: Outbursts and Evidence

**A/N HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE...ENJOY THE FOOD, YOUR FRIENDS, AND THE FAMILY! (Even if they drive you nuts, lol).**

**Sorry this is later than I wanted it to be. I had hoped to have it up this am, but I had to find a new vehicle before we get land blasted with the sn*w.**

**Because it's the holiday's, I'm keeping it short and sorry no rec's this week. I'm still reading "Stolen Dreams". It got alot better after a few more chapters... But I still don't know what's going to happen. But I think I love Carlisle in this one.**

* * *

**Outbursts and Evidence**

"Are you okay, Esme," Rosalie asked, walking into the room. It wasn't until Alice moved away from her mother that Rosalie saw, with her own eyes, that her mother-in-law was in one piece. Even the bruising on her neck hadn't broken her.

"I will be," Esme replied, taking in the sight of Rosalie. "A bun, Rose, really?" she joked at how little her daughter-in-law was put together. Rose let the corners of her mouth twitch not quite letting the grin that fought to get free show.

Alice didn't look much better than Rosalie with her hair sticking out in different directions. She burst out laughing when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, trying to smooth the mess with her fingers. In fact, they all burst out laughing.

"And we're supposed to be Cullen women," Alice remarked, pretending to be shocked as she lifted her purse from the chair.

"We _are_ Cullen women," Esme corrected her daughters, chastising them lightly. "Now hand me a brush and some lipstick," she demanded.

The three women pulled their shoulders back and shared a look that said, _that's right, we are Cullen women. _

Rosalie and Alice gently helped cover the bruises on Esme's neck, relieved she'd been choked and not worse.

**(across town)**

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't say where I was headed, only that I had to find somewhere else to be. _I'm a gutless coward, for escaping the hospital to find sanctuary in my car._ I didn't stop until I couldn't see through the blurriness, as tears built and threatened to fall. Darkness turned into light but morning brought no relief.

As I found myself pulling into the familiar parking lot, I knew I should have stayed at the hospital with my family, but the need to see the crime scene didn't allow me to change directions.

I left the car and walked the distance to the running path that weaved in and out of the park on auto pilot. It looked different in the early morning light.

I could see the yellow tape that surrounded where the assault took place. I noticed the spot where the blood seeped from my Dad, into the ground and failing to leave him for dead.

I knew last night when I left that I should have stayed. I felt it. I should have stayed and protected them. I could have been there to help my father. Guilt forced the memories of a few hours ago to replay as I made my final approach.

"_Uhg. You two are disgusting! I'm heading back to the house. I can't stand watching your PDAs any longer." Mom and Dad laughed at my antics and pretend face of disgust._

"_If you think this is bad, Edward, I suggest you lock your door and put headphones on before I get your sexy mother home..."_

"_Dad, seriously! TMI. I don't want to hear this...I'm going now. I'll see you both in the morning."_

Ducking under the tape, I knelt, letting my fingers trace the stains of blood.

_If I hadn't come to Seattle, would this have happened? Was there something that had happened that should have warned me? I think back, but nothing stands out as a warning._

"Edward" a voice called behind me. I clench my fist at my side ignoring him. I was too angry for company or conversation, and that was what Emmett's presence meant.

"Edward," Emmett called again, sounding closer.

"Go away," I growled, my anger barely contained. Having an active imagination was a good thing when you were trying to solve a problem but not when it worked overtime, flashing gruesomely detailed images of what could have been.

As the weight of Emmett's hand bore down on my shoulder, I lost my sense of reality to a blinding rage. All I could see was red, the red spots on the ground, and the red spots on my mother's neck, my father lying on the ground, helpless.

Lost in guilt and anger, it was the weight of a stranger's hand I felt. I stood over the still frame of my father protectively, lashing out at the enemy.

**Emmett's POV**

_Holy shit, my little brother was strong_, I thought. Trying to keep a grip on him without getting hurt until he calmed down may not have been the wisest idea I'd ever had, and I wasn't sure who was going to win. For the first time since I had known Edward, I was actually scared of him and for him. In all the years we'd been brothers, I had never seen this Edward.

I tighten my grip trying to hold on, pinning his arms to his side as Edward struggled to push me away. I couldn't allow him to hit me again in his state. If my jaw wasn't already broken, it would be if he landed another solid punch. I hadn't expected the first one and he wouldn't get a second.

"Edward," I yelled, trying to break through to him. "It's not your fault. There's nothing you could have done to prevent this. You would have been hurt along with them. We need you right now. They need you right now," I yelled over and over, hoping it would finally sink in past his anger. My words failed against the rage he directed at me.

He was like a caged animal and I was losing the fight. I pushed him away, putting some distance between us before I felt his body connect with mine again. My eyes slammed shut as the pain radiated from my groin to my chest, and I worked to gulp down the pain and tears I experienced.

"Fuck!" I struggled to stay upright.

"Edward!" I yelled again, grabbing him as he continued to lung.

"It's not your fault. Mom needs you, I need you and... God Dammit, Edward, stop fighting... Dad needs you!" I yelled even louder grateful no one was around to watch the battle.

The sudden limpness of his body caught me off guard, and I adjusted my stance trying to

keep us both upright.

"It's all right, Edward. We're going to be fine. Are you finished now? Can we go back to the hospital? Mom and Alice are completely freaked out," I explained.

"I'm sorry, Emmett," Edward choked out. "Did you see...the bruises...on mom's throat?" He asked, his voice full of remorse and regret.

I hadn't and the invisible visuals of someone touching our mom like that...gave me new insight regarding Edward's rage.

"Let's go," I whispered, lifting him from the ground. The drive back to the hospital was draped in tension. We both collected our thoughts, preparing ourselves and calming down from our fracas.

We had to survive this...

Stepping out of the elevator, a funny looking guy that was going bald on top, wearing a white lab coat, stopped us and talked to Edward. The man looked exhausted. I narrowed my eyes as he asked my brother if they could talk in private, and Edward said he would see me in a few minutes then willingly disappeared with the man.

When I entered Esme's hospital room, I saw my wife, Alice and Esme talking as if nothing had happened. My eyes were drawn immediately to her neck, but I didn't see the bruising Edward had talked about. Esme, the woman I thought of as a mother, gave me a questioning look. She wanted to know about Edward, but before I could answer, I noticed Rosalie picking up vials and jars of make-up sliding them back into her purse.

"I found him," I said, answering the unspoken question while trying not to be obvious as I scanned her neck again. I noticed the slight darkening this time already alerted to the fact the women had been busy. Rosalie could cover a tattoo with the shit she carried in that purse. Relief flooded Esme's eyes and I could almost hear the silent pray of thanks when she closed her eyes.

I was half bent over hugging Alice, comforting her as my wife communicated "Good job" with a nod. Rosalie never had been one for a lot of words, and Alice had always been the touchy-feely one.

"Some guy, a Dr. Pantra, wanted to talk to him before he came to see you," I explained. I didn't know who the man was, only what his name badge had read.

**Edward's POV**

I silently followed my instructor down the hall. Why he was at the hospital was beyond me, and I didn't know what he wanted, but the man looked tired. His need to speak to gave me a little more time before I had to face my Mom and Alice. I prayed this didn't affect my internship. I had to get my act into shape and pull myself together. Anger was going to serve me no purpose.

I sat in the chair as Dr. Pantra sat behind his desk once we reach his office. He looked much older than he had a few days ago, and I worried about my earlier actions as he eyed me speculatively.

"Edward," he said, breaking the silence. "If we need to delay your internship for a couple of weeks or so, I completely understand. I can't lose another student that shows so much promise," he began.

My brows pulled together as I mentally stumbled and faltered trying to process his words. _Delay, internship, weeks, lose student._

"No, that won't be necessary, I don't think. Unless you know something I don't," I replied, choking on the last word realizing I didn't know how my dad was doing. I didn't know how his surgery went or anything since the phone call or seeing my Mother. I felt the blood rush from my face and knew I must have been as white as a ghost.

"God. No, Edward. Your dad is going to be just fine. He's in the ICU for now. Hopefully tomorrow or the day after we will able to move him to a regular room. He's a lucky man, Edward, a very lucky man," he comforted, but it felt like he was holding more back than he was telling. He looked just as wistful as he did tired so I didn't push.

"Why don't you go check on your mom? She's going to be released in a few hours. And after the night I've had, I'm going home shortly," he finished distractedly. Dr. Pantra was lost in thought when I finally stood to leave. He was right. I needed to face my family. Dr. Pantra didn't acknowledge me as I stood and his response to my farewell sounded reactionary as I slipped through the door, leaving him to his thoughts.

When I reached the floor Mom was on, I crossed paths with Jasper having a heated discussion with two uniformed police officers.

"I don't care what your procedures are. You will not question my client, Esme Cullen, until it's at her convenience. If you take one more step toward that room I will have both of you Barney Fife's arrested and jailed for failing to follow due process," Jasper explained to them with a deadly tone, one I've never heard from him before.

"Sir, we're just trying to do our job. The sooner we can talk to the victim the better our chances at catching the person that did this to her and her husband."

"I'll confer with my client and let you know. But right now, I suggest you leave," Jasper replied menacingly.

I stood next to the nurse's station where the nurses looked on, wide-eyed, waiting, in case they needed to intervene, as Jasper verbally beat the officer's into submission. Noticing a lab coat from the corner of my eye, I decided to lend a helping hand before the discussion got further out of control and Jasper wound up being arrested. I grabbed the lab coat from behind the desk, along with the stethoscope from around a nurse's neck, completing the costume, as the two nurses looked at me as if I had lost my mind. I gave them a lopsided grin and a quick wink before inserting myself into the building confrontation. And to the nurses credit, they didn't say a word.

"Excuse me, officer's. I'm afraid Esme Cullen is not in any condition to answers questions at this time. Maybe if you came back later, say around lunch time, she'd be ready to talk then,"

I stated, daring the two officers to continue pushing.

"Oh. We're sorry, doctor, we were told her injuries were minimal and that she was awake," the older officer stated, ignoring Jasper.

"And you are correct, they are, but she has been medicated and needs her rest. Maybe, as her lawyer suggested, later would be better," I said unemotionally, as if I had all the authority in the world.

"Well, thank you, doctor. Would you please pass this card to her when she's awake?"

I nodded my acknowledgment and the officers departed after thanking me for my time.

I never lied and said I was her doctor or that I was a doctor at all. And my mother had been medicated, not sedated. Jasper and I shared a conspiratorial laugh after the elevator doors closed.

The nurses sitting behind the desk joined our low laughter, shaking their heads as I returned the stethoscope and lab coat to them.

"Thank you, Ladies," I say, sincerely.

"You're welcome, Dr. Cullen."

I hadn't realized that they knew who I was, and I paused before laughing again.

_I think I'm going to like it here. I would never have gotten away with the stunt I just pulled in New York._

**(Dr. Pantra's office)**

I didn't see him leave; I only heard the click of the door as it closed. The night had been a long one, one I hadn't been emotionally ready for.

I leaned forward opening the bottom door to my desk and retrieved the glass and bottle of whiskey hidden in the back, along with the blue shoe box that had been resting there for almost three years, and placing them within reach.

After filling the glass (twice as much as I was use to), I quickly swallowed the contents, wincing as the liquid burned my throat. I knew what I had done was stupid but I just didn't have it in me to care. One glass wasn't going to me kill me, was it?

With my head cradled in my hands, my elbows weighted heavily on the desk as I scratched and pulled my hair. Instead of reaching for a second glass of whiskey, I grabbed the phone and dialed home.

"Hi," Debbie whispered. I could hear how sleepy she was. I knew she had only been asleep for a few hours.

"You know I love you, don't you?" I asked. That was how these late night/early morning calls always went. I loved my wife because she never made me feel guilty because I wasn't home, at least not on purpose.

"I do," she answered. "You're not coming home tonight, are you?"

"Honey, she's still in Seattle," I offered, evading the question.

"Who...Bella? You can tell me all about it when you come home," she added before I could confirm an answer. "I'll see you soon."

She didn't say goodbye before she hung up. She never did. And she didn't allow me to tell her I loved her again. She knew that was the first thing I would say when I crawled into bed. I hung up the phone, knowing I needed time to check on my patient and for the alcohol to leave my system.

Taking the shoe box from my desk, I relaxed back into my seat, lifting the lid.

"_Are you friends with Ms. Swan?" the apartment manager asked. At first I was confused because I had never thought of BS as Ms. Swan. She had quickly become BS to everyone after entering the fast track program._

"_I'm the program director for her internship program, but yes, I consider Ms. Swan a friend," I answered. I didn't tell him that I thought of her as more of a daughter._

"_Well, she left a box behind. I don't know if it was on purpose or not, but would you make sure she gets__it back?" I nodded in response. Bella hadn't been heard from in months, by anyone. And everyone (even those that had given her more than her fair share of grief) was baffled by her disappearance. Disappearing didn't seem like something she would have done. I didn't know if I would see her again, but I took a chance as the man placed a blue shoe box in my hands. I walked away after thanking him._

_Looking inside the box, it was a mix of photographs. Some of a woman and a young girl. Others were of a man sporting a police uniform. Others were of BS and Mike Newton. Those pictures where torn and tattered and I thought, maybe, he was the reason she left the program._

_I never did like that boy. He just seemed more concerned about himself than what Bella was trying to accomplish._

_It wasn't until I picked up the heart shaped pendent and opened it, did I consider that her disappearing act was about more than Mike Newton._

_I instantly recognized the pictures of a much younger Bella who resembled the man on the other side. Charlie Swan—the last patient BS interacted with, saving his life. _

"_It's my father!" she yelled as I pulled her off the patient. I didn't understand why she wouldn't stop trying to resuscitate the man. I just thought it was because the patient was also a police officer, not actually her father._

Frustrated, I placed the necklace back in the top and closed the lid. I considered how closely related Bella's and Edward's situations were the same on the outside. Edward was lucky though. He had a family to fall back on.

After tucking it safely back into the drawer, I emptied the bottle of whiskey down the sink and disregarded the bottle in the trash.

* * *

**READ, REVIEW, AND RESHARE**


	12. 11: Just Beneath the Surface

**Chapter 12**

**Just Beneath the Surface**

**Edward's POV**

I entered Mom's room finding Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice sitting or standing around her, their conversation already well underway.

"Esme, I know this isn't the ideal time to talk about this, but we can have officers come to the hospital to take your statement. The sooner the officers can take your report the greater the chances of catching this guy are. We'll all be here for you, so you don't have to do this alone," Emmett explained. I rolled my eyes because Jasper and I had already essentially chased away two police officers.

"Emmett, I love you, I do...but I told you, no. I _will not_ have the police here at the hospital _while my husband is still in critical condition_. They can wait until I know my husband is going to be okay. Once we know that, you can escort me to the police station, where I will give my statement. _That_ is _the end_ of this conversation. _Do you understand me, Son_?" Hearing Mom's tone even I felt properly chastised. Now would not be the time to mention the transgressions outside these doors moments ago.

I watched Emmett's shoulders drop in defeat. He was only trying help, to do what was best, the same thing the two men outside were trying to do. It had to be harder for him considering he was a detective on the force himself. I felt a twinge of guilt for the way I treated him, but the situation was hard on all of us.

"Now, I want Edward to take me to the ICU, so I can be with my husband."

Everyone looked at me, which I really didn't like. It made me feel _like the enemy_ or something. But I guessed it was my turn to step up to the plate. Emmett did his deed for the day when he found me and escorted me back.

When I arrived at Dad's room in the ICU, it was hard seeing all the monitors hooked up to him, even though I understood why. It wasn't natural to see a parent like that. So again, I evaded another emotional upheaval by giving my mother some privacy. I visited the nurse's station instead to see if they could tell me more about my dad's condition. I may not have been able to be in his room, but I could help him from out here. It was the least I could do.

"You're Dr. Cullen?" the nurse questioned after I introduced myself to Bethany, according to her badge. I didn't like her condescending tone but tried to remain calm and polite. I had to remember I wasn't the only Dr. Cullen, after all. This was about my dad and I just wanted information. The draw of her eyebrows and the tilt of her head caused me to conclude she didn't believe me.

"Yes, I'm Dr. _Edward_ Cullen. Would it be possible to see Carlisle Cullen's medical records, please?" I asked again, trying not to act like a jackass.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cullen, but you'll have to talk to Dr. Pantra about your father's medical records," Bethany replied. "We have strict orders, directly from him, not to discuss the patient's case." I didn't understand her sudden apologetic tone and she didn't try to explain when I asked why.

It was just after ten in the morning before Mom or I heard the news that Dad was being moved to a private room. Dr. Pantra's visit was tense as he talked to Mom, completely ignoring me. Dad had woken for a short time before falling back to sleep. He was definitely still under the effects of being sedated. Apparently, according to Dr. Pantra's and Mom's hart-to-hart, Dad was doing well._ "It will still be a few hours before he wakes up completely, so if there is anything you need to take care of, now would be a good time to do so," _Dr. Pantra had suggested before taking his leave.

"Dr. Pantra?" I called, as I followed him into the hall. I had made a decision not to take time off. I needed a distraction, and work would be a good one.

"Edward, you can take whatever time that you need, but please tell me you haven't re-thought your decision to intern here, because, honestly, I can't lose another student. Not like this," he finished as cryptically as our previous conversation.

"It never crossed my mind. Is that why you told the nurses not to let me see my dad's medical records?" I had to know because it had been rolling around in the back of my head since it happened.

"Yes...no. I wanted to make sure you were okay first, and technically, your father's medical records are not your business. You are not his doctor; you are my intern," he explained. As he spoke, his demeanor changed, visibly looking more relaxed and again there seemed to be something just beneath the surface, something he wasn't saying.

"Wanna share that story about your student?" I asked without thinking.

"That's a story I only tell drunk. Your dad's going to be fine, Edward. Just keep thinking about that and not the negatives. I'm really glad you have a large family and don't have to deal with this on your own, son." he said clasping me on the shoulder before walking away. He seemed older right now, like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Dr. Pantra was a confusing man, and I wondered if I would ever understand him.

Emmett returned from home once Dad had been moved to his new room and escorted Mom to the police station. He was wearing a white button down shirt, tie, and dark pants. He was all business putting on his cop persona. After all this time, he should have know better than to try that with Mom. She took her time talking to Dad before leaving with Emmett. I could tell, and she could tell, Emmet was ready to do battle with someone or something, just from the way he stood. His protector mode made him a good cop though.

**Emmett's POV**

Rosalie's departing words were "Give 'em hell, honey" as I escorted Mom from the hospital. No one was going to intimidate or question my mom like she was the criminal. I knew it happened and I hated it. I saw the way Mom looked at me from the passenger seat, the worried twist of her brow. _Wait for it, wait..._

"Emmett, are you all right son? Or is it really that bad?" she asked.

"Just preparing for the worst-case scenario, Mom. Everything's fine," I replied, but I knew she didn't buy it because I didn't even buy my own answer.

"What's wrong, Emmett?" she asked. I hated the all-motherly tone she used because she broke me down every time. I couldn't lie to her either. She always knew...always.

"What if it's mine or Rosalie's fault that you guys were attacked?" I asked, checking the side and review mirrors before changing lanes.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen...Do not let me ever hear you say something like that again. The only person at fault here is that sick man in the park. Is this why you kids are all acting so weird? Do you kids think this is your fault for some reason? Is that why Jasper hasn't stepped one foot into mine or Carlisle's room? How could I be so blind? I ought to smack each one of you upside the head with that old baseball bat in the closet!"

I couldn't and wouldn't confirm or deny her assumptions. I would not answer those questions. Silence filled the car as we pulled into the police station parking lot.

As we entered the station house doors, Mom squeezed my arm getting my attention.

"Don't even think it," Mom ordered. Her stare was so intense I was forced to comply.

"Emmett," a voice called, refocusing me on why we were here.

I finally relaxed when I knew who was going to question Mom and take her statement. Detective Lax was a twenty-plus year veteran and always took care of the victims.

"Emmett, we'll take care of your mom. Why don't you find something to do while we do our job," the veteran officer suggested. I didn't like it but I let it go. I had a few things on my desk I needed to pass off to someone else. I was taking the next few days off, because I couldn't do this and take care of my family at the same time.

I was lost in thought as I entered the squad room where my desk was and didn't notice anyone even as I bumped into her petite frame. Long brown hair draped over a gray jacket quickly moved around the obstacles of people and down the hall as I distractedly turned to apologize.

It was easy to let it go as I continued on my way, thinking about my mom sitting in the next room.

Reaching for the pile of papers sitting on my desk, I noticed a large manila envelope sitting on top addressed: Attention: Violent Crimes. As I had no idea what was in it, I opened it, finding several CD's and a picture of a man with a ponytale and a blue jean jacket.

I thought back to the woman I had almost knocked over when we came in and scrambled away from my desk, trying to catch her before she left. I had questions, and I wondered if she had anything to do with the envelope being on my desk.

With the envelope still in hand, I pushed through the doors of the station, scanning the parking lot. There was no one walking around with long brunette hair anywhere in sight. Defeated, I returned to my desk again.

Scanning the contents of the open envelope, I wondered what was on the CD. Mom was still giving her statement and that could take a while, so I removed the CD from its case, turned on my computer and waited for it to finish loading.

Using the mouse I clicked on the disk, my photo program loaded, and pictures started popping up on my screen. Just as one picture registered the next one would opened, creating a flip book affect. Almost in slow motion I watched as a man held a gun to my mother,s head and then knockng her to the ground before turning the weapon toward my father. It wasn't until my computer flashed an error message stating it was out of memory, and that I needed to close photos before I could open more, that I focused on the last picture. There, lying on the ground were my parents and their attacker standing over them.

It was like watching a car accident in slow motion. I felt the blood drain from my face, and I couldn't stop staring at the screen even though I wanted to look away.

"Is this some sick fucking joke?" I yelled, pushing away from my desk and gaining everyone's attention. _Fuck, there must have been at least a hundred pictures._ _Was this someone trying to get even with me? That's the only reason someone would put it on my desk. I work homicide, not violent crimes._

Hey, McCarty, calm down. What's the prob..." someone said stepping between me and the monitor sitting on my desk. I looked at the back of Greg's head as he reached and turned off the monitor.

"Why don't you go find something to do while I take care of this? Is this the envelope it came in?" he asked, pointing to the manila envelope.

Greg pulled a glove from his pocket, placing it on his hand before handling the envelope and dropping it into a plastic bag along with the CD from the computer. Once the bag was sealed, he used a marker to write the word Evidence on it.

* * *

_**A/N: Welcome, for the new readers that just fav'd/follow'd Focal Point. I'm very excited to meet you, so drop me a line and let me know what you're thinking and feeling about EPOV.**_

_**I want to thank CiciG, Moviepal, SunflowerFran, and Storypainter for helping make this the best story it can be. Each chapter just get's better and better. You four are the cornerstones of my sanity! No way I could do this without each of you!**_

_**You can find me on twitter and facebook as writtenbyabdex or writtenby abdex.**_

_**Rec's: Finally caught up with stolen dreams and started **__**Wrenfield Hall**__** by **__**Wannabe Charlotte**__**.**__** I**__**n 1870s England, Bella finds herself without home or family when her father dies. She secures a position as a housemaid in a country manor belonging to Lord Edward Masen. The two form a bond that is threatened by class differences and Edward's past**_

_**READ, REVIEW, AND RESHARE! THE 3 R'S OF FANFICTION.**_

* * *

_**Thought I would try something new here. Because there is some interaction between the Cullen's and Bella, thought I would add her pov to the a/n. Let me know what you think of it. **_

_**Excerpt from Through the Lenz: BPOV, Chapter 13: 12 Rememberance and Mourning **_

_**I enter the police station with the envelope under my arm. I ask the desk sergeant who I should talk to about violent crimes and he directs me to Detective McCarty while pointing down the hall. Following the desk sergeant's directions I move and watch people move around me. No one really even notices I'm there. I step through the door that the desk sergeant indicated and see five different desks, each having its own name plate.**_

_**I place the envelope on the desk of Detective McCarty making sure that the "Attention: Violent Crimes Unit" I had writing on it is face up.**_

_**I bump into someone as I leave out the door and apologize. I'm half way down the hall when I hear a booming voice yell, "Stop that person!"**_

_**I pretend not to hear. I don't stop walking or look back, but pick up my pace until I'm through the door and to my car.**_

_**I notice Detective McCarty has the envelope in his hand as he stands at the top of the steps searching the parking lot. I make the connection that Detective McCarty is Emmett from the park. He looks different dressed in dark slacks and a red tie. He's all business right now and looks like a different person from the mischievous, fun-loving man from the park wearing a rock band t-shirt.**_

_**I never want to see those pictures again.**_

* * *

**If you want to flip to BPOV read chapters 11, 12, 13, of Through the Lenz. But remember Focal Point was written as a stand alone story.**


	13. 12: Second Hand Gossip

**Chapter 13**

**Second Hand Gossip**

**Esme's POV**

I was surprised when a detective opened the door and motioned to the officer taking my statement to step outside. When Detective Lax returned it was only a matter of few questions and we were done. I wasn't asked to describe my attacker and I thought that was strange.

When I asked Detective Lax about describing my attacker, he said, "We had a witness that gave us a complete description, Mrs. Cullen." He had me sign some papers after finishing up my statement and escorted me back to Emmett.

What unsettled me, after we were done, was the horror stricken look on Emmett's face when I was returned to his care.

"Are you ready?" Was all he asked before rushing me out of the building and back to the car.

The drive to the hospital was quick, and Emmett didn't speak a single word to me. What he did utter, I didn't catch because it was too mumbled to understand.

"Son, you forget I know you. Now tell me what's going on," I ordered. Something wasn't right and I wanted to know what it was. I knew the moment he opened his mouth it was a lie. Well, not technically, but by omission rather than inclusion.

"I've been ordered to take a few days off. That's all," he lied. I didn't buy it for one minute, but I knew it would come out eventually, and it was quite evident Emmett wasn't giving anything up, at the moment. So, I let it go, thinking about my family instead. Jasper was next on my list to deal with. If for one minute he thought this was his fault, I was setting him straight. He and Alice promised to stay close by while I was gone, so I knew he was still at the hospital. All I had to do now was get my hands on him.

**Jasper's POV**

"You're sure he hasn't had any contact with anyone outside the prison? Slater hasn't put a contract out on me or my family? Because if I ever find out there's something you're not telling me, Robert, I will tear your life apart. This is not a joking matter."

Robert Meyers, my old partner, finally returned my calls after touching base with his contacts at the prison outside Chicago. The one case I lost and the guy was psychotic at best, had vowed to get even with me as the guards removed him from the courtroom. Robert assured me that my old client wasn't actually trying to make good on his threat, I relaxed, hoping everything he said was true. It was back to family time, when I noticed Emmett and Esme stepped out of the elevator doors.

"Okay, good. I gotta go, Robert. I'll talk to you soon," I said, closing my phone and pocketing it. Something was wrong. Emmett was tense and Esme looked angry. My defensive reaction kicked in immediately as I straightened my posture waiting for what came next. But what came next, wasn't what I expected. I fought the need to step back as Esme approached, stopping right in front of me, her eyes blazed into my own.

"Jasper Whitlock," she said, making my name sound like a curse and causing me to look at Emmett. Emmett was closed off completely. He didn't frown, he didn't smile, he just remained blank.

"Look at me," she continued. Her tone was deadly and I obeyed her command without hesitation. Esme could be downright scary when she wanted to be and all I wanted was answers. Emmett wasn't talking so Esme was my only choice.

"Yes, Ma'am," I replied automatically, lowering my head just a bit. She startled me by grasping my ear and pulling me closer. I looked into each of her eyes one at a time, a little nervous as to what was coming. Her fingers tightened on my ear causing me to wince in pain. If she wanted my attention, she had it now.

"This is not yours, or anyone else's fault. This has nothing to do with anyone other than the twisted mind of that man. He is at fault. Do you understand me?" she questioned as I nodded my head in agreement, though I still wasn't sure about that.

"Now, get your butt into that room with your wife. This is the last time I will hear about any of my children thinking it's their fault. You got that?" I nodded. "You're sure? Good," she said, pulling my ear harder dragging me from the waiting room and into Carlisle's room before releasing it.

"Now where are Edward and Rosalie?"

"Jazz," Alice spoke as the door closed behind me. Esme didn't follow. I hugged my wife tightly because if anything happened to her, I don't know what I would do. She and Caleb were everything and meant everything to me.

"You know, your mom is one frightening woman when she wants to be," I whispered in her ear and relaxed as I felt her body shake with laughter.

"You should have been around when we were growing up."

**Edward's POV**

I needed a distraction, so with Dr. Pantra's blessing, I worked a couple nights a week in the emergency room which kept me from dwelling on that night. I had to put it behind me and move forward. Dad was going to be fine.

It took a few days to figure out what was going on and for me to be let in on the gossip. Evidently, whoever saved my Dad's life that night was an urban legend at the hospital.

Standing at the nurses' station, I made some notes in a patient's medical file.

"Is it true that Dr. Cullen is your father?"

I raised my eyes taking in the woman behind the counter. She was about my age, maybe a little older. I nodded peering back at my notes and finishing my assessment before I allowed myself to be distracted. Being Carlisle Cullen's son no longer bothered me. What would have bothered me more would have been not him not being with us anymore.

"Does it really say nine-hundred-and-ninety-nine percent, on his chest?" If she wanted my attention before, I could have cared less, but mentioning the markings on my dad's chest piqued my curiosity. She had my undivided attention now whether she wanted it or not.

"Yes, it's true. Want to clue me in on the story behind that, because it seems to have everyone's attention around here."

"Not here, maybe after work over a cup of coffee?" she asked. I wasn't interested in spending personal time with someone from work, and from the look she was giving, I was sure that was what she wanted.

"Um, Sorry, I have plans with my parents after I get off work tomorrow morning," I said. I didn't want to hurt the poor girl's' feelings or anything. I had to work with her after all. "Maybe some other time," I said, closing the book in front of me and turned to leave.

"Well, I came after the fact, so it's not firsthand information but," she said, apparently to tease me and keep me from leaving. I wanted to hear the story but not when it came with strings attached.

"Nine-hundred-and-ninety-nine percent sure was the coined phrase for a doctor that worked here a few years back. He was some kind of prodigy or something, and the other doctors always gave him a hard time because of his age-to the point of being cruel. They put dead rats or spiders in his locker trying to make him quit and move on to something else," she continued. New doctors were always picked on, especially the cocky ones. No one likes a cocky intern.

"But the nurses said he had a heart for medicine and the patient, but I guess he was Dr. Pantra's pet or something. Anyway, one night a police officer was life flighted here after a GS wound. Dr. Pantra and the rest of the staff did everything they could but this young doctor refused to give up, even after they called time of death. They had to physically remove the doctor from the officers triage room and that's the last anyone saw or heard from him. When I started working here a few months later, Dr. Pantra was a complete ass to the interns and nurses. If we said something, anything resembling the phrase, Dr. Pantra would lose it. And when I say lose it, I mean lose it. My third day on the job he threw an infection control tray at me when I said one-hundred percent sure. One of the nurses said that a few months later Dr. Pantra was found drunk in his office after shredding the doctor's file. He took some time off, or something, and then came back to work. And now, no one talks about it, at least not here in front of Dr. Pantra."

"And then, the other night, your dad came in here with that written on his chest; well, I think you get the picture. Normally, patients are evaluated in the ER not taken directly to surgery. The poor paramedic that came in with your dad about had a panic attack trying to remember how to phrase it. Dr. Pantra instantly changed directions and took your dad into surgery. No one knew what to do but follow his lead. He just kept saying 'not again, not again, not like this'."

"Your father wouldn't have made it if had he not been taken directly to surgery."

That last statement hit and hit hard. I knew it had been close but not that close. One small decision, based on the writings of a mad man or ghost, kept our family together. It made me wonder about Dr. Pantra and why he had been so concerned about me. It was a mystery that would have to wait for another time.

Ten days, since our families almost tragedy cast a shadow on our lives, had passed. Dad had been gaining his strength slowly, but he was still at risk from the infection that coursed through his body. And though I didn't like their decision, he and Mom agreed on him spending a week at a local rehabilitation facility before going home.

I told Dad that we could do his IV's and draw blood at home, but no amount of arguing could persuade him otherwise. He was adamant about not wanting to burden everyone and taxing our already busy schedules.

I knew something more was going on than I was being told because Dad was never short tempered, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. And then Dad accused me of being paranoid when I asked about his flaring temper only confirmed my suspicions.

In the heat of the moment, I insinuated that I would not visit him until he was at home and quickly left the room. I regretted it immediately but I couldn't change how I felt.

When I arrived home, it was still dark and I was exhausted. The argument with my father weighed heavily on me. How we had become so distant, so quickly, left me flabbergasted. I didn't know what to do about it, or how to fix it.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I'm trying to get everyone moving forward, but they all seem stuck in their own heads. I've been yelling all week and I don't know which one of them it was, but I had to rework (from scratch mind you) three full freaking chapters and this was one of them. If anyone figures out who erased three chapters, better yet, if you have pictures of who the culprit is, send them my way... Please and Thank You!**

**I know, I know, It's shorter than you wanted/hoped. But, I didn't want to overwhelm y'all. lol yup, I said it Y'ALL! Hmm, What do you think about that Jasper... dum-dum-dum-dum... **

**Rec's: Have you been reading "Speak Now"? Well, I just started in and I'm only a few chapters in. I can honestly say, It's different in a good way. Written by Saritadreaming. 24 chapters and still not complete. Go check it out. Copy and paste /s/6742271/1/Speak-Now after**

* * *

**outtake from B POV**

**TTL chpt 14 **

**What Now**

I park my car on the street and look at the front of an older two story building. The engine isn't running and I don't have the radio on. But I can't seem to figure out how to open the car door, walk across the street, and enter the building.

I don't know how long I've sat here, whether it's seconds, minutes, or hours. I can't figure out how to get my hands to let go of the steering wheel. I watch as people float in and out through the entrance. I can't move past just sitting here in the car though I desperately want to.

I want to go inside, walk down the hall and knock on his door. I don't even know if he will be home or not, or if he even cares anymore. I just want to talk to someone, even if I can't trust a single word that comes out of his mouth.

I have my hands on the handle of the door and I'm about to pull it when I catch him exiting the building and I freeze - he's not alone.

Tears fill my eyes and begin to spill because she could have been me. It could be me standing next to him instead of Lauren. He could be holding our first born child and I could be pushing the stroller with our second.

Is her last name Mallory or is it Newton now?

I watch as they head in my direction. I let go of the door handle as he leans in to kiss her on the cheek. I inhale deeply to control my emotions when I spot the wedding band on her finger.

I'm frozen and can only look when his eyes meet mine. He stands up straight, tilting his head to the side as he stares back at me. I guard myself from the look of concern on his face as he observes me start the car, put it into gear and pull away from the curb finally breaking eye contact.

Mike Newton has moved on and I'm still stuck in limbo. Life is passing me by and I'm letting it without a fight.

I didn't come here trying to find my way back. I just want to talk to someone that was there in the beginning. It hurts to think my life hasn't changed since he walked out. I haven't gone out, partied, or had a boyfriend in three years. My life just is and, right now, it sucks.

I have to get my head on straight; I work Monday morning. I arrive home just in time to watch the evening news.

~~~~~TTL~~~~~

Apparently the robbery turned shooting of Dr. Carlisle Cullen, is still all the news. The scene on the news isn't much different from this morning.

There on the steps, in front of the police station, stands an officer with short dark curly hair, wide shoulders, a barrel chest, and arms bigger than my thighs.

Late in the morning I recognized Emmett and now my heart breaks for him. I was the one that set the brutal pictures on his desk, ran out the door and never really looked back. I hadn't considered the consequences of my actions. I know he had to have seen the pictures.

He doesn't deserve to see those or have those pictures in his head this morning. I didn't know he was the detective in charge. My actions now seem cruel and callous. I should have paid more attention but, no, I didn't think it through.

Detective Emmett McCarty is one of Seattle's finest. His eyes aren't red from crying but you can watch his eyes them fill with tears and hear his voice crack as he speaks to the news reporters and the cameras.

He pleads with the people of Seattle to get involved. He informs viewers to refer all information to Detective Tyler Crowley because his involvement is a conflict of interest as Carlisle Cullen is his father-in-law.

They say the assailant is armed and dangerous. They ask people to call a hotline with any information they might have about his current or recent location.

They show a picture of a man with blond hair and blue eyes that wears a menacing smile, his hair pulled into a ponytail. They call him James Kevin Turner and say he is dangerous. I already know that.

James Kevin Turner is also wanted for questioning in connection with open cases in another state.

I turn off the TV because I can't watch anymore. I make my dinner, take a shower, and finally pull the covers over my head trying to hide when I go to bed.

~~~~~TTL~~~~~

Sunday Morning

I open my eyes with a start before my alarm clock even sounds.

I didn't sleep well last night. I dreamed of piercing blue eyes, an evil smile, and a bone chilling laugh. I heard the shot over and over. I watched blood move across a pale surface. The scene changes from three people standing in a light surrounded by blackness to red and blue flashing lights.

I take another shower to wash away the sweat but I can't get rid of the blood. I know what is happening to me because this isn't the first time I have woken up, panicked, like this. Last time, it was Charlie's blood I couldn't get to wash away and then it was only on my hands. I scrub until my skin almost resembles the blood I think I see there.

Monday can't come soon enough.


	14. 13: From the Mouth of Babe's

**Chapter 14: From the Mouth of Babe's**

**Edward's POV **

I couldn't grasp how long I had been asleep when I felt the bed shift.

"Uncle Edbird," a quiet voice spoke. For once Caleb, was trying to be quiet. "Uncle Edbird."

I turned my head and peered up at his blue eyes and watched as he placed his head down on the pillow next to me.

"Are you awake?"

"I am now," I answered him. Caleb looked disheartened and I questioned momentarily how all the anarchy was affecting him. I felt guilty for not considering it sooner.

"Why the sad look, buddy?" I asked, concerned. Caleb was always so happy, well most of the time.

"Dad won't let me go to the park. Grandma, Mom, me, Auntie Rose and Shannon made a thank you card for the person that helped Grandpa, and...I wanted to take it to the park...but he said not today. Will you help me?"

"I'll try... but...I'll see what I can do," I said, changing what I was going to say as Caleb's expression crashed further. We'd all been on edge since Mom and Dad's assault, although we needed to move past the fear. Well, at least I did. I grasped I hadn't been around much since I had started working again, so I didn't know what everyone else was doing.

"Give me a few minutes to grab a shower, and I'll meet you downstairs," I told him. He'd asked for my help. What kind of uncle would I be if I dismissed his request?

When I finally made it downstairs a half an hour had lapsed. Jasper was in the living room watching the news. I was really getting sick of how the media had glommed onto our family drama.

"Do you think it's really healthy to be watching that crap when Caleb's around?" I challenged, watching the media circus rehash the crime while flashing a pictures of the freak that was still wanted in connection with the assault on my parents.

The instant the picture flashed on the screen, I was thankful Mom didn't watch much TV. I doubted if she even knew they had a suspect. I reflected back to when she had returned, confused, from the police station before Dad woke up.

"_Mom, is everything okay?" I asked as she stepped into the room. She looked confused and she hadn't been gone as long as I thought she would be. _

"_They have a witness that came forward...I think? They didn't need more information from me and told me that if they needed anything else, they would be in touch." _

"_That's...Weird," I said more in a questioning tone than making a statement. _

"_I guess, but I have more important things to take care of than worry about all of that. My husband needs me. We both survived and now it's time to get as back to normal as possible, if we can," she stated. I could see her expression change as she made her resolve and let it go. I could question Emmett later. _

"_How is he? Did he wake up while I was gone?" _

I was brought back to reality when the TV turned off.

"He asked you to talk to me, didn't he?" Jasper inquired and I nodded.

"I'm being a dick, ain't I?" I asked.

This conversation was going easier than I envisioned it would. Jasper recognized he was overreacting and he wasn't the only one either. I had been on an emotional roller coaster ride myself. Maybe Mom had the right idea, after all. I needed to man-up and stop acting like a child. Caleb was handling this better than me, and so was Mom.

I felt a wall in my chest crumble at that realization. I didn't want Dad at a rehab facility but it wasn't my decision, but as his son, it was my responsibility to support what my parents thought was best. My resolve to not visit the rehab failed. Dad was right, and it was probably the best idea until he was stronger.

**Esme's pov **

Finally, I was alone. I couldn't recall the last time I had been alone. It felt like forever but in truth had only been about ten days. After Caleb, Jasper, and Edward left for the park, I dragged myself upstairs and into the bathroom, slipping into a hot tub filled with Calgon and relaxed.

I tried not to think about the attack but it was futile. If there had been no violence, I wouldn't be worrying about my husband, who was driving me nuts. I would never understand why men theorized they could, or should, camouflage the truth from women. I also knew better than to confront him about what I was seeing, or not seeing.

I knew Carlisle was having a hard time reconciling himself with what transpired that night. I knew he wasn't sleeping or eating, yet he pretended he was doing just fine. In an way, I was the lucky one, being unconscious when Carlisle was shot. I didn't have memories of him being threatened.

I listened to him snap at the nurse when she sought to erase the ink off his chest. I remember washing the sweat from his face and upper body before he woke up, and how grateful I was that someone had been there to save him instead. I wouldn't have even known to ask him his blood type. I never knew Carlisle was O positive. I theorized about the stranger and wondered if they knew what they had done by being there for my husband. Did they know that not only had they saved his life, but others as well?

With that thought, came the tears. My husband had saved so many people with his abilities to heal helping them return to their lives. And by the grace of God, someone was there for him when he was in need. Someone who was just as apt as my husband. And soon, my husband would be back doing what he was born to do—helping others.

After a good cry, I put myself back together. We were going to survive and be stronger than we were before, even if that meant torturing someone to make it happen.

It wasn't that the boys had returned that surprised me, but the laughing and joking between them that did. The sound grounded me and warmed me. The smile on Edward's face as he entered the house almost knocked me over because he'd been so angry and distant. It gave me hope.

"What is all this noise? Edward..." I beamed. His smile was so big, and his eyes sparkled like emeralds in the sun. "What is going on?"

Oh, Esme, wait till ya hear this one," Jasper laughed, pushing his way past Edward and Caleb. His laugh only grew in tenor until he was almost crying as he entered the kitchen with Caleb.

"Grandma, we saw an angel!" Caleb cheered enthusiastically.

_What? An angel? _I thought, regaurding Edward, lost. I had no clue what Caleb was talking about.

"And, her name is Bella," Edward volunteered.

A girl...Edward met a girl! It felt like my face was going to explode as my smirk stretched wider and excitement rushed through me, causing my heart to pound.

"Now, all I have to do is keep Jasper from chasing her away," he teased.

"Edward, I said I'm sorry a dozen times already, but I still say she's trouble."

After I herded the boys into the kitchen, we all sat at the table with a light snack. I couldn't wait to hear about the girl Edward had met.

"And," I probed for more information. Edward shocked me by ducking his head, hiding the blush that tinged the edges of his ears. "Oh my..."

Jasper snickered and shoved another cookie in his mouth.

"Today wasn't the first time I've met her, though," he mumbled before taking a drink of milk.

"Edward...Anthony...Cullen," I exclaimed. _How could he tease me like this?_ _The only thing I wanted was for him to be happy, and right now, he looked happy. Happier than I had seen him in a long time. _

"Okay, okay. Remember the shirt that had the coffee stain She's the one that spilled the coffee on me. She's the one that got away before I got her name," he said in a rush.

"Oh wait, Esme, it gets better. If you don't tell her, I will Edward," Jasper threw in. I felt like I was watching a tennis match. Jasper had appareantly already gotten the story, and he was going to make Edward spill everything.

"Fine! I also saw her at your anniversary dinner, but she disappeared before I got a chance to introduce myself," he finished before gulping down his glass of milk.

"And he can't get her out of his head," Jasper added, laughing.

_Oh really? This could be interesting_. I eyed him suspiciously in case there was more.

"Grandma," Caleb said, jumped in and dragging the word out. "She's an angel and Daddy scared her but I gave her a flower, and she waved at me when we left. Daddy and Uncle Edbird don't believe me. She's special! I know she is. Tell them she's special, Grandma." Caleb insisted. She would have to be special to get this type of reaction out of the men in this family.

"From the mouth of babe's," I added, sighing in optimish-shrugging.

* * *

**A/N OMGosh, I forgot to add any rec's. I'll work on that for the next chapter. We have some surprises coming up, so stay tuned.**

**Remember the three R's of FF. Read, Review, and Re-gift...lol**

TTL snippett: Bella's POV

Saturday afternoon, the sun is out and it's a beautiful day so, instead of staying home doing laundry, I go to the park. With my head down I make my way to the picnic tables.

I no longer see yellow police tape marking the crime scene. I can't see where all the blood was on the ground except in my head, and that's not a place I'm going to stay.

I look around and find myself almost wishing I had my camera. I watch the kids and their families play on the playground and chase each other across the sand below it.

I watch as a few joggers work their way around the park.

I see a sign where the Cullen family sat last Friday and wonder how much their life has changed in a week as I walk over to investigate.

It's a simple sign constructed of poster board and a wooden steak. The words "Thank You Sim" are written in the middle surrounded by eight sets of hand prints.

I wonder what the sign means. I wonder who would thank me and what were they are thanking me for.

Crouching down, I place my hand on top of each set of hands wondering who they belong to. I'm so absorbed in the sign it startles me when someone speaks.

"You're not supposed to touch that. My daddy said so."

I jump with a start, turning my head to the voice and clutch at my chest.

I'm met with a pair of piercing blue eyes and dark curly hair framing a young face.

"I'm sorry. I was just curious. I've never seen a sign like this before," I say, pointing at the sign, calming down.

"Caleb, come here," a low voice says harshly. I turn to look at the man and realize that he is watching me as if I'm some threat. Jasper.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude," I say as I stand and step away from the sign. I decide that I'm just going to leave and start to walk away.

"Jasper, stop being rude. I'm sure she didn't mean anything." I recognize that honey sweet voice anywhere. It shouldn't matter that I do, but it does. I keep walking anyway. I turn and see Edward heading in my direction before continuing on my chosen path.

"Miss, excuse me, miss." I jump again when a hand touches my shoulder and I quickly pull away from the shock of it. My brown eyes are held by his green ones as I look at who touched me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, and Jasper doesn't mean anything," Edward says, pointing, to Jasper who's watching us. I can't find my voice to respond so I blink until I do.

"It's okay. I understand." I turn to leave but I am stopped again.

"Do you have a problem keeping your hands to yourself?" I snap.

"Umm…" I lift my chin and square my shoulders. I look Edward in the eye. "I'm sorry...can I explain?" His voice is low but sweet and sincere. He looks at his hand and removes it quickly, dropping it to his side.

"You don't have to explain anything to me," I say, leaving a confused Edward behind as I go to the far end of the picnic area and sit down.

The sun feels good with my eyes closed as I think about the sign. I wish I had brought a blanket. I wish I brought my camera because life is going to go on. One robbery, two different shootings, and a lost memory are not enough to stop time.

I feel more than see the rays of the sunlight on my face. The light I see behind my eyelids fades. I wait, thinking it's a cloud until I hear his voice.

"First, you have a hands problem and now you have a thing with scaring people," I say as I open my eyes. His figure is a dark silhouette against the sun.

I know I'm being mean and Edward has done nothing to deserve my attitude, but I don't know how to act around him or his family. I've always been socially retard. And I don't want to add to the drama that he must be going through.

Edward sits down across the table from me with a lopsided grin gracing his face but sadness in his eyes. He moves his eyes to his hands that are placed in front of him.

"I don't mean to sound rude and neither does Jasper. I just wanted to explain why he seemed so, um…"

"Protective?" I finish for him. I watch as he wrings his hands together nervously.

"Yes, protective will cover it," he quietly agrees. I watch as he starts picking at the cuffs of his sleeves.

"Did you hear…about…what happened here last Friday night?" He looks at me and then looks back down at his hands.

"Yes," I acknowledge. I don't elaborate. Edward doesn't need to know that I was here. I don't want to lie but I also don't want to be involved any further. I look at my hands not offering an opinion. I wait for Edward to continue.

"That was my father…the man that got shot..." his voice cracks as he explains.

"I'm sorry," I offer sincerely. _I'm more sorry than you know_, I think to myself. I look around, anywhere but at him.

"Jasper and I tried to get my parents to leave with the rest of us but…but..." I think I hear him say it is his fault but I'm not sure. Edward has to take a few seconds to compose himself before he continues.

"My father said he wanted to spend some quiet time with his beautiful wife."

I am trying to keep the pictures from flashing in my head.

"It's okay. You don't-" I start but Edward cuts me off.

"I told Jasper they would be okay, because I didn't want to listen to him talk about making out in the park or what ever with my mom. Everyone thought it was funny and we all-" he breaks off.

This is what I get for always wanting to know the full story. I can't help myself and I reach across the table and hold of his hand. He doesn't respond at first and I don't expect him to, but then he squeezes my hand tight.

What I want to do is hug him and stroke his hair and tell him everything is going to be fine. But I can't.

"It's not your fault," I whisper. I don't know if I want him to hear or not. I need to keep my mouth shut. He shakes his head before he goes on.

"Someone showed up at the police station with pictures of what happened. And we thought it was someone around here that is known for taking pictures but nobody knows who that is. So…" He points at the sign and I look along with him.

"The sign is from us to whoever was here at the park that night that saved him. Whoever was involved stayed around long enough for people to show up but was gone by the time the chaos had ended." He straightens his back and pulls away his hand.

"How is your father doing? Is he okay?" Why can't I keep my mouth shut? But isn't this something anyone would ask after hearing a story like that? Edward meets my eyes. I can't look away because it might give away the fact that I know more than I should.

"By some miracle he's going to be just fine. The doctors said he was lucky someone was there. He would never have made it to the hospital if that person didn't know what they were doing. We're hoping he might come home sometime next week."

"Does he remember anything?" God, Bella, shut up already. "You know, something that can help the police?" Edward is watching the play ground.

"No, he doesn't. He says everything was shadows and blurry. Everything sounded like music and whispers…His only concern was Mom. Once he realized she was going to be okay, he recognized whoever was helping them knew what they were doing, and he was able to trust them. And Dr. Carlisle Cullen doesn't trust many people."

"How are you doing with everything?" I put my hand on my forehead. Why can't I just shut up? Edward starts to chuckle.

"Better," he says cryptically.

Probably better than having a meltdown in public and taking it out on your brother, I guess.

"Are you sure? That's a lot to go through."

Why is he laughing? This really isn't funny. I think I'm going to be sick.

"Nine hundred and ninety nine percent sure." Every word is enunciated. I just look at him. Hey, that's my line. Now I remember, I wrote that on Carlisle's chest after he told me his blood type. An old habit from when I worked in the emergency room.

"The person who saved my father," he is shaking his head again, "wrote that on his chest in black sharpie. My dad won't let the nurses wash his chest unless they promise not to remove it….A nurse tried to use hand sanitizer to take it off and he told her to get out of his room." Now he laughs harder. I don't quite understand but his laugh is contagious. It's kind of funny, and I try to hold back my own laugh.

_If only you knew how not funny this really is, Edward, _I think to myself.

"I'm not sure what it is but 'nine hundred and ninety nine percent' means something around the hospital. I heard a few doctors and some of the older nurses talking about it. Someone said the doctor that used that saying disappeared a few years ago. It has made my father very popular around there and it's driving him crazy because no one can tell him who it is."

I'm horrified but I can't rein in my laughing. It's not funny. It is a dead giveaway. If anyone remembers, it's going to come back to me. How could I be so stupid? Of course they would remember that.

"So, please forgive Jasper. He's just on edge. I promise it's really not personal. It just kind of freaks Jasper out now…well…God this is going to sound weird. But Jasper thinks someone here at the park is watching us. He started to relax last weekend when he talked to a woman that's been coming to the park for ages but after Carlisle…I hope you can understand. Jasper just needs time to relax. Jasper's always been… cautious…but since Caleb was born he's even worse."

"I picked this for you." I turn my head, taking a breath. The voice is sweet and innocent. His presence startles me and his big blue eyes are looking at me.

"Caleb, you little sneak." Edward scoops him up. Jasper's watching. It's more than watching. His stare is analyzing, penetrating, calculating, and it makes me nervous. I take the flower from Caleb. "Where did you come from, you little flirt?" Edward asks him.

"Thank you," I say as I accept the flower. God he scared me.

"Daddy say's it's time to go, Uncle Eward," Caleb addresses Edward. Edward stands up holding Caleb to his side.

"Okay, little man…Bye, um," Edward says not knowing my name so the sentence hangs.

"Bella," I answer as I look at the little wild flower Caleb handed me.

"Bella... maybe we will see you around." I watch Edward walk towards Jasper who is still watching me. So is Caleb.

Caleb has his head on Edward's shoulder and his arms wrapped around his neck.

I have to smile and give a small wave when Caleb blows me a kiss. Yup, a little ladies man, that's what he is. I wonder what he will look like in ten or fifteen years.

It's getting late and the sun is dipping further down in the sky line. No one's paying attention so I grab the sign and walk away.

It's been nine days when I return to work and things start to get back to normal.


	15. Charlie's POV: Reaching out Outtake

**A/N: This Chapter is not Beta'd, so be forewarned. **

**My poor Beta's have enough on their plates dealing with my horrid grammar and punctuation on regular chapters. Storypainter and Sunflower Fran don't need to be tortured more with the outtakes. And please take pitty on my pre-readers, CiciG and moviepal, because what you all get to read is very different then what they read the first time lol.**

**On the plus side, as this is an outtake, you know what that means. Yup, you get two chapters this week. Enjoy reading, take a minute to review, and then another minute to re-gift (hehehe) this story. Get it, re-gift it, lol. Well, I thought it was funny, geez.**

* * *

**Outtake **

**A Long Night **

**Charlie's POV**

"Thank you, Charlie. I appreciate you checking all the doors for me. It's really sweet of you to do every night," Angela said standing a few feet behind him, wishing there were more she could do for her best friends father. _God, if you're listening, it would be nice if you'd help him._

"You're welcome," Charlie replied as he checked the last door. He didn't look directly at Angela, but from the corner of his eye, he watched her stroll down the corridor, back towards the nurses' station.

Once she disappeared from sight, he fumbled his way back to a door that earlier had caught his attention. He could hear a voice behind it that sounded grief-stricken and haunted.

After allowing the door to close slowly behind him, Charlie, scrutinized the restless form laying on the bed. The sounds emanating from the man, stirred something deep within Charlie, though he couldn't tell you what.

For three years, Charlie had refused to enter another room other than his own. For three years, he had pushed everyone away. For three years, Charlie had suffered from the effects of a brain injury. He always checked the doors, it was the least he could do, but he had not once worked up the courage to reach out and help a stranger, fearful that he would find himself back in a position to be hurt. He knew he couldn't trust his mind, and now his heart, as doing so had forced him to separate himself from his wife and daughter.

"You hush now, I'll watch over you," Charlie whispered taking the seat next to the bed.

The sleeping form tossed and turned and it's hand draped over the edge of the bed, it's color pale in the moon light cascading from the window.

"I'm Charlie," he spoke, clutching the pale hand with his own. "And I'll be here as long as you need. I'll watch out for you, so go ahead and get some rest." Charlie let the the limp hand escape his grasp. There was no acknowledgment returned, no return squeeze or twitch, but the form lying in the bed stilled from it's restlessness.

Charlie leaned back in the chair, pulling the edges of his mustache as he guarded the blonde-haired man as he slept.

Sometime later, after falling asleep, Charlie didn't see the door crack open, or the slender form move in his direction. He didn't see the sweet smile on Angela's face as he slept, guarding the man in the bed. He didn't hear the raspy voice from the bed speak, telling the nurse that his presence was welcomed.

Still later, but the next morning, another small frame entered the door shaking her head at the sight of Charlie sleeping. It was sweet and she didn't think about it further. The instant she touched his shoulder it was to late, the damage was done.

"This can't be happening. Where is that warrant? James, why do you have a gun?

in silent horror, Charlie watches as James squeezes the trigger of the pistol in his hands...Bang!

Time moves in slow motion as Charlie jolts from the chair causing it to overturn. He retreats with his back against the wall. Although he see's a young woman pulling herself from the ground, he doesn't comprehend it was his actions that put her there. In his peripheral, he catches sight of a man struggling to escape the confines of blankets and sheets.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." she says looking to the man in the bed. "Charlie, it's okay. You're safe. You're not hurt. Everyone and everything is fine. You just need to come with me back to your room now. Okay, Charlie?" she says trying to comfort him and the other man.

Once comforted by the familiar surroundings of his room he speaks of his need for rest.

"I'm really tired, you. I think I want to take an extra nap today." laying down, relaxed in his bed, the last thing Charlie remembers is the comfortable weight of his blanket.

During the day, Carlisle's family visits bringing him food prepared by his wife. Every afternoon that know-it-all nurse leaves refusing to give Carlisle what he wants. Every evening he endures his sons, Edward's guilt, before shooing him off to work. And every night he tries another scheme with the night nurse, Joanne, to get access to the man's file that protects him until the next morning.

It takes him a week to wear Joanne's resolve down and grant his request. After everyone's asleep, she walks down the dimly lit hall with a thick envelope tucked under her arm containing the medical records of one, Charles Swan.

When Carlisle leaves the hospital he has an odd feeling. He was sure Nurse Bella would say goodbye, but she never came. In fact, as he signed the papers that morning, he inquired about her sudden disappearance, only to discover that it was her day off.

After a few days of resting at home he removed the thick file from the leather case that lay on his desk. It was going to take a while to read through all of it and make sense of everything written.

* * *

**So, What did everyone think? Crazy, right?**

_**Remember the 3 R's of Fan fiction. Read-Review-and Recommend!**_


	16. 14: Flip, Heads or Tails

**A/N Warning: I hope you all enjoy this chapter because it has kicked my arse. During the editing of this chapter I noticed a major time line error that just had to be corrected. So I apologizes in advance if this chapter seems overdone maybe. I have to give my pre-readers and Beta's CiciG, Moviepal, Sunflowerfran, and Storypainter total credit on this one. I would have killed someone for shoving the same chapter in my face so many times. And they just continued to encourage and love me.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Flip, Heads or Tails**

The week Dad was at the hospital was a flurry of activity. Dad's wounds were healing but his emotional state was declining. He became more frustrated, angry, and argumentative the closer his transfer to the rehab neared. By Monday afternoon the staff couldn't wait to wave goodbye, though they were professional and courteous to his face.

Once his transfer was complete, the whiplash from co-workers dwindled, and I fell into a routine quickly, familiarizing myself with hospital procedures and paperwork.

Dad was at the rehab center several days before I gave in and finally visited.

I had to deal with his cranky ass because he wasn't getting his way. I laughed when I found out it was because of some nurse who wouldn't let him look at patient medical records. You'd think I killed his cat when I reminded him that _he_ was a patient here, and unless he was authorized to see those medical records, it was unethical to try and force the issue. All I had to do was say the word HIPAA, and he shut up but glared at me.

The entire time Dad was in the hospital, I had to listen to rumors and whispers about a doctor who was considered a prodigy and that Dr Pantra thought very highly of. The other residents hated him because of this. Supposedly, he had lost his mind during an emergency and walked out on a patient. To the doctors credit the patient lived, mind you, but the doctor was never seen again..

The man (whoever he was) had saved our dad's life. He was our real life hero .And because of that, Emmett and I fell in love with nine-hundred-and-ninety-nine percent even if it was based on a lunatic doctor. The only thing I could think of that was more accurate than that, was a DNA test.

So, what did we do? We did what we always did, but this time there were consequences for our actions. Something we could never erase.

Too drunk to give a shit, Emmett and I stumbled into a tattoo parlor to get the symbol tattooed on our chests. The artist refused to help us until he heard our story of woe and saw we didn't want anything outrageous. Just three numbers and a percentage sign. The fact that Emmett threw down an extra hundred dollars probably didn't hurt either.

I didn't even remember when we did it or where, just that we did. I don't know what Emmett thought, but at least we were smart enough to have the tattoo done with white ink instead of black. That way it wouldn't stand out as much when we were shirtless like it would have in black.

It took a minute for our dad to digest what he was seeing when we lifted our shirts and showed him our new tattoos. And when it did, he about spewed and choked on his drink.

By the time Emmett and I left, Dad was shaking his head at our impulsiveness too bewildered to say more.

At home, Mom told us more stories of Dad's antics at rehab that made us all laugh. It seemed Dad had found his female match; someone who was just as stubborn as he was.

Dad had only been at the rehab a few days when he butted heads with a Nurse Swan over a patient. When Dad witnessed how she had cared for that particular patient, he was impressed. Even after being hurt herself, she didn't lose her temper with the patient and even apologized to Dad for the incident.

Mom shared the details about Dad being put in his place and chastised for putting his wife in a position to get hurt because he wouldn't use a urinal or allow staff to escort him to the bathroom.

I thought I was going to pee my pants when she started laughing mischievously. I knew what she was thinking about. I thought about it myself, but we both knew, with Dad's frame of mind, he wouldn't think coming home to a bunch of urinals spread around the house would be funny.

After that, I tried to visit Dad earlier in the evening, and I couldn't figure out how they believed the heavy-set nurse I had met, named Joanne, was funny. To them she may have appeared funny, but to me she just seemed old, tired, and bored.

Nurse Swan, or Joanne, according to her nametag, may not have been smart enough to keep him from getting his hands on medical records, but she was smart enough to bring in someone Dad could talk to about what happened and how it might affect him, is what impressed me. Nurse Joanne didn't strike me as someone who would go out of her way for anybody. Maybe she was just tired by the time I arrived.

And then, there was this woman, Bella. How she had gotten under my skin, I had no idea, but she did. Maybe it was the fact that she came off shy when we met, but I wasn't sure. There seemed to be something more there. A strength you didn't get from being sheltered. She didn't judge me when we spoke at the park. In fact, she was more concerned about my family than anything else, and that bewildered me. Or maybe it was because she didn't judge Jasper when he was acting like an ass, and she defended his actions, sort of.

Trying not to think of her wasn't easy because I thought I saw her everywhere, without actually seeing her face. I saw long mahogany hair, but only from the back. I never got the chance to see a face, and I was beginning to think I was losing my mind

When Halloween finally arrived, I spent my night working in the ER, much to my relief. Alice, being Alice, had been planned what everyone was going to wear for our annual _scare the kids to death_ _even_t.

She decided that instead of being Cullens, for one night, we would dress up as the Addams Family. Mom and Dad made a very convincing Gomez and Mortichia. Emmett and Rosalie where hysterical as Uncle Fester and Grandma. Alice looked just like Wednesday, Caleb dressed up as Pugsley and Alice decided that Jasper was Cousin It. That left me with Lurch or The Thing, and I laughed the entire way to work over Alice's tantrum because I was unable to be either.

Two weeks later, mid-November, I was working in the ER and my shift was almost over, when an ambulance arrived with a patient.

"Hey, Daniel! I'll flip you. Heads you're it, tails, I'm it." I wagered. Daniel was new here too, in his first year of residency. I knew if I took the case, I wouldn't get out on time.

"I'll take it, Ed, you go on home," he replied. I hated when he called me Ed, but I let it go and went on about my business. I only had thirty minutes left then I was out of here.

"Well, that didn't take long," I stated when Daniel entered the office.

"Nah, just some Jane Doe found at a park suffering from hypothermia. I'm having her admitted and sent upstairs until the police can identify her," he stated, scribbling in a blank medical file. "There should be a Police Officer headed over here shortly."

It wasn't until Emmett and Rosalie arrived at the hospital that the situation became suspect.

"Hey, Emmett, Rosalie," I greeted. "What brings you here on a Saturday?"

"We're here to identify a patient that was brought in a short time ago. Sorry it took us so long to get here, but I had to deal with some guy down at the precinct that was raising hell and trying to file a missing persons report."

"I didn't think you two were working today?" I questioned

"We weren't," Emmett replied curtly. I could hear the irritation in his voice. My brows furrowed in confusion. "Apparently, the dude trying to file a missing persons report is engaged to our Jane Doe from the park. He said her name is Isabella Marie Swan. And because we were the ones that found her, I get to work the case even though I'm a homicide detective, and not in the missing persons' department."

"That doesn't make sense, why would-"

"Because, according to my Sergeant, I've been reduced to nothing more than a glorified beat cop, basically, until further notice. Now, where is the doctor in charge of the case?"

I quickly found Daniel and informed him that the police were there. Something was off and I couldn't put my finger on what it was. When had Emmett gotten into trouble? How had Emmett gotten into trouble? What was going on? Had the entire world turned crazy?

It wasn't until I saw the petite frame of my Bella being moved out of the emergency room and upstairs that I understand how crazy the world had gotten. Shock and disbelief ripped through me as I tried to reconcile the image of the woman in the hospital bed and the woman I had met months ago at the park.

Needing more information, I stumbled my way over to Daniel. I couldn't ask Emmett about her because he would become suspicions about my "general curiosity". And I wasn't ready to be questioned over my reactions, or her, yet.

"Daniel, your Jane Doe...Her name is Isabella Marie Swan. Do we have any records on her?" I asked, trying not to sound concerned.

"Um..." he mumbled, clicking away on the keyboard in front of him.

"Yes...and No," he said before looking up at me. "We do but they haven't been uploaded to the central computer and we can't access them until...Monday or Tuesday...if we even still have a hard copy of them," he finished, shrugging his shoulders. I wanted to reach over the desk and rip his throat out. I needed information.

"I thought your shift was over and you were headed home?" Daniel asked, catching me off guard.

"Yeah, I was. Thanks, Danial. Have a good night."

It was hard stepping through the automatic doors of the emergency room and leaving, but I did. With thoughts of Bella floating around in my head, I knew sleep would be be working against me.

Later that day, after I woke up from a restless sleep, Emmett arrived at the house. He looked nervous and his pallor seemed whiter than normal as he entered the house.

Mom was making lunch for Dad, and I was getting ready to head out even though I was exhausted. Emmett walked over to the cabinets, grabbing a glass and filling it with water from the sink.

"Emmett, are you okay, dear?" Mom asked as he placed the glass on the counter with a shaky hand.

"I need to talk to you and Dad," Emmett said, still not turning around to look at us. I looked at Mom as she turned to look at me. I quickly made my way to Dad's office where he had been spending his time since returning home.

"Dad, Emmett's here and says he needs to talk to you," I announced as Dad looked up from the file on his desk.

Dad glanced at the clock on his desk and furrowed his brows.

"Is he okay? Rose?" he asked, both of us knowing something was up because we didn't have any plans today for the family. I shrugged my shoulders not knowing how to answer because I had no clue myself. Dad stood behind his desk, removing his glasses and placing them next to the papers on his desk before heading to the kitchen.

I glanced back at his desk, wondering what he is working on before I followed, more curious as to what was going on with Emmett than what Dad was working on.

By the time we made it to the kitchen, Emmett was sitting at the table and Mom was rubbing his shoulders. Dad spoke, calling Emmett's name, but he didn't look up.

"They arrested the man they believe assaulted you and Mom. The Chief of Police wants you to come down to the station for a line up."

The room went eerily quiet as Mom sat down, and Dad placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She held his hand so tightly her knuckles turned white. Dad didn't flinch.

"When?"

"The sooner the better," Emmett replied robotically, refusing to look away from the glass of water that sat in front of him.

"Edward, can you sit with your mother while I take care of this?" Dad asked, looking at me.

"I have a few hours before I start my rounds. I was just going to get a cup of coffee but it can wait."

"Good. Emmett, let me grab a jacket and we'll be on our way. Edward," Dad said quietly, nudging me as he passed me. I followed, reacting to the gentle command as he led us back to his office.

"Why don't you take a look at these and see what you think while I'm gone?" he asked, pointing to the mess on his desk before grabbing his coat off the chair. And then he was gone.

I sat at my father's desk, flipping through the facsimiles of someone's medical records. All the personal information had been blacked out, and there was no way of knowing who the records pertained to originally, but I had my suspicions. Before I could process what I was doing, the materials were stacked neatly in my hands, and I returned to the kitchen, placing them on the table, so I could focus on the details held within.

_Treatment Summary: _

_ 47 yo male suffering from two gsw at close range to the head. Called time of death in ER as CPR was being given, only to rush patient into surgery after patient began breathing again. Intern unable to participate further with patient care._

_ 1 bullet removed during lengthy surgery w/o incident. 2nd bullet left in place due to location. During operation patient's vitals started fluctuating dramatically. Will look at a second surgery later. Sending records to Chicago for second opinion._

_ Patient's recovery slow after first week. Patient fluctuates between confused and angry._

_ Relative of patient invoked medical power of attorney. Patient more confused and does not recognize his daughter. Patient claims he wants to go home to his (deceased) wife and child. Patient does not believe that it's 2010 but thinks it's 1989. Patient continues to demand to know why he is here._

_ Week 3: Patient continues to improve physically but becomes angry when daughter visits. Suggestion made to place patient into a long term care facility. Medical records forwarded to Chicago. Waiting for second opinion on performing another surgery._

_ Week 4: Patient released into long term care._

_ Week 5: Unable to contact medical power of attorney reference neurosurgeon Dr. Cullen's recommendations._

I looked through CT Scans, PT scans, X-rays and more. Admittedly, Dad couldn't be blamed for his curiosity, it was an interesting case. I was not supposed to be looking at the file but couldn't help getting lost in the possibilities of the case. So many advancements had taken place in the last three years that the patient could benefit from. What could be? The thoughts where staggering when you considered the new possibilities.

"You're just like your father," Mom said as she set something on the table, pulling my focus from the papers in front of me.

"Sorry," I replied sheepishly. Mom just laughed.

"Head on to work before you're late. Rosalie will be here in a few minutes," she ordered.

"Will you let me know what's going on after Dad gets back?" I asked, restacking the papers.

"Yes," she agreed as she turned back to the oven.

Once the file was returned to Dad's desk, I headed off to work, meeting Rosalie at the front door. She was almost as white as Emmett had been when he was here earlier, but I didn't have time to find out why. I moved quickly out the door after giving her a quick hug and pointing her in the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N Well...Wow, that was a lot to take in for one chapter. Wasn't it? So, do I need to hide for awhile so that non of you will Tar and Feather me? Um, Tell you what, If I don't have to hide I have something to share with you. Are any of you curious about Caleb Whitlock? Alice and Jasper said I could share this one picture with everyone... **** bnglnmf (copy and past link and then remove the extra spaces...**

**Enough whinning, the part everyone has been waiting for—STORY REC'S, YUP, THAT'S RIGHT, I might...(digs deeper into the files)...I might...ahhh, there you are...**

**Who's been reading "The Traveler"...Want some personal play time with an older Edward and younger Bella...**

_**The Traveler **_**by MidnightLove87. Summery: Airport after airport, you travel around the world, but why? Is there rhyme or reason to it? When Bella's new career has her traveling and bumping**

**into the same fellow over and over will she chalk it up to coincidence or will**

**she want more with him? Englishward/Olderward/Skyward Written for the one and**

**only Midnight Cougar!**

**Copy and Paste /s/8429385/28/ after ff. Net**

* * *

**Snippet's (as coined by Alice's White Rabbit) into Bella's POV**

_Do I want to say goodbye to Dr. Cullen, and his family? I know I should, but right now, I feel like a coward. If I say goodbye, what will it mean? The ramifications feel almost insurmountable. If I do, do I want him to know I know?_

_I finally remembered why the name Dr. Cullen sounded so familiar, and it's not from the park. It took me a while, but I finally remembered. He's a neurosurgeon from Chicago, ranked top of his field. He's also the surgeon from Chicago that Dr. Pantra wrote to three years ago that never answered my pleas for help. He was my last hope back then._

_He's the one that performed the surgery that enabled Billy to walk again. If I open up, I don't think I will be able to stop from telling him everything. I don't think I can take that kind of rejection again. To get my hopes up and then have nothing come of it would be devastating. Bringing it up would be selfish. It wouldn't help Charlie or Dr. Cullen._

_Because I don't know what to do, I do nothing. I'll let Joanne tell him about his discharge after I leave work tonight. I'll put a smile on and pretend like nothing is about to change, when in fact, everything is changing._

* * *

_"Miss Swan, it's okay. STOP!" His voice booms, making me look at him instead of at the IV I've been attempting to remove. He looks at me with panic written on his face. It's comical but I can't laugh because he looks so serious._

_Almost instantly, a nurse comes running through the door to see why the alarm is going off on the machine next to me._

_"Well at least you're conscious this time, Miss Swan," the nurse says, sounding almost bored as she slows down. I don't acknowledge her because I'm still looking at Emmett._

_"How are you feeling this morning, Miss Swan?" She turns off the alarm before turning to check on me. When I finally look at her, my head is swimming and I feel nauseous. This isn't good. How did I get here? Why am I here?_

_"Sit back and relax. Let me look at the IV you almost have ripped out…Well…I guess we have a decision to make here. It or I can set up a new one. The question is, however, can you be trusted if I leave it out?"_

_"Just take it out," I spew. Ah… my throat hurts as my voice makes an appearance. I fall back to the mattress, exhausted._

_"If you can excuse us for a few minutes, officer, I need to tend to my patient."_

_Officer Emmett McCarthy steps back and leaves, while the nurse attends to the IV._

_"Well, you're awake now and you have a voice…so tell me how you're feeling, Miss Swan."_

_"Bella," I correct. "Confused I think?"_

_"I'm sure you are. Well let's see, you were brought into the emergency room yesterday afternoon." I just look at her hoping she will answer the unasked questions I have without me having to ask. It seems like she's on that track anyway. She looks me in the eyes before she continues._

_"You were found by a couple at a park in your pajamas. Do you know how long you were out there?" she asks. I shake my head. I don't even remember being at a park. She looks at me hard and I almost feel like crawling away._

_I close my eyes and try to remember. The only thing I see is a blond haired man, with a pony tail, wearing a leather jacket. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I know it's only a nightmare._

_"I think I had a panic attack. It wouldn't be the first time." The first time was about three years ago. Charlie! Shit! I have to talk to Charlie. I struggle to get up as the nurse pushes me back down._

* * *

_"What were you thinking, Bella?" I hear the anger and fear in his voice. "I had to tell them that I was your Fiancé for Christ sake. Do you know what Leah is going to do to me if she finds out?" I watch as his emotions cause his body to shake almost uncontrollably. His face is not that of my friend Jacob but some wild beast from the forest. He's angry with me and scared for me. I can't blame him and it's my fault._

_"I wasn't thinking, Jacob. I'm sorry. All I can remember is I had to get out of here." I put my head between my hands. I had to question my own sanity. What was I thinking? What was I doing? I was falling back into the same pattern I had been in after Charlie got shot. That's when I started cutting myself off from everything and everyone. That's when I turned invisible. It wasn't because people didn't see me. I wouldn't let them see me. I'm in the same spot I was three years ago. How did I get back to this place? I don't want to be here anymore._

_I can't remember who said it but they were right. I'm going to have to face the past before I can truly move on. Everything has to be in the open with nothing hidden, no secrets. I have to deal with what is going on. I'm not protecting anyone, especially not Charlie._

_I'm not embarrassed by Charlie, but I have been caring more about what people think than how everything is affecting the people I love. That needs to stop and it's going to stop, and it has to start with Jacob. He's here and he wants to know the whole story._

_"Bella, what's going through that brain of yours?" Jacob says sitting next to me. His anger is gone but not his fear._

_"I don't even know where to start. Charlie being shot that night, or me walking out on my patients in the emergency room. Where do you want me to start, Jacob?"_


	17. 15: Cock Blocked

A/N at the end!

**Chapter 15: Cock blocked**

**Edward's POV **

I arrived at work twenty minutes early. I was hoping to get a chance to check on Bella and see how she was doing. Unfortunately, she had a visitor, and I didn't want to interrupt, so I turned around and left.

Bullshit. I left because I didn't want anyone knowing I might have a _thing,_ or whatever, for Bella. I was also hoping she wasn't engaged. That somehow, that information was false.

A few hours into my shift, I took a break trying once again to see Bella. I was almost there when I ran into Emmett. I was so close. I could have groaned out loud when he noticed me, thwarting my efforts.

"Hey, Edward, I was just leaving. How did you know I was here?"

"Small hospital...and gossip travels fast?" I suggested, not knowing how to better cover my tracks.

"Interested in a cup of coffee before I go?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied, a little grumpy. Coffee sounded good, but that wasn't what I really wanted at the moment.

Just after midnight a _new _file hit my desk. If it had been anyone else's, I would have passed it off to Daniel like I had done the previous night, but I didn't. I was confused about how Bella was once again in the emergency room when she was supposed to be upstairs in a room after her possible anxiety attack last night.

Entering the exam room, I welcomed Ms. Swan back. I couldn't label the pain I felt when she looked up at me, whispered fuck and then looked back to the floor. She didn't seem excited to see me again as I had hoped.

Then she giggled and her skin flushed pink. She glanced at me again, looking embarrassed, with a slight grin.

"Hi, Doc, I can't say it's nice to be back." And I relaxed giving her a lopsided grin. The woman had done nothing but confuse me since I met her. Would she ever be less of an enigma to me?

I sat on the stool and moved closer.

Concentrating on her injured arm, I was stunned at the static electricity that pulsed as I inspected her forearm. Touching someone was part of my job and never affected my thinking process. But this, this touch was different. It was as if my brain fractured and each piece of it analyzed my actions using a different perspective, some warped form of multiple personality disorder.

Her skin was soft, like silk or rose petals, as my fingers followed the discolored shape around her injury. I watched in fascination as the hairs on her arm reacted, and goose bumps appeared, covering her flesh. My fingers lingered on her arm. I wasn't ready to let go.

_Did she feel the electricity too? Wait! And what sap thinks of skin as silk or rose petals?_

The desire to pull her closer was almost overwhelming. The euphoria of touching Bella was something I hadn't expected or counted on. I had never experienced this type of feeling. It was almost addictive, and I pictured touching more of her delicate skin. Would she let me touch her if she knew what I was thinking about?

I had to clear my throat to find my voice even though speaking was the last thing I wanted to do at that moment. But, I had to stay professional.

"I think coming in for an X-ray was a wise decision on your part, Miss Swan." I mentally kicked myself as the thought, _I hope you're clumsy, so I can see you again,_ brought me back to reality. I was a doctor and she was my patient...for the moment.

I knew my actions were unethical, but I had to get a sense of where she was coming from. Trying to flirt with her may not have been the wisest thing to do, but I couldn't think straight, or regret doing it. If she only knew the many ways I could provide _excellent service _for her, she would be more than pink. She might resemble a human tomato.

Watching her blush reminded me of when I was a kid, and Dad would tease Mom in the kitchen as she cooked breakfast or lunch. Maybe that was it. Maybe it was the fact that she reminded me of my mom that had me running in circles? _Is this how Dad felt when he met Mom? Because this is something I can't recall feeling before. _

Then her reason for being in the emergency room dawned on me, and I couldn't bring myself to continue acting unprofessional. She had tripped over some guy getting out of bed. I was ashamed to admit, I was hoping her fiancé was an ass.

When she blushed an even darker shade of red at my accusation that someone hurt her on purpose, my hopes were squashed. She defended him, Jacob, like any loving girlfriend would. I didn't push for more details. I didn't want them.

Trying to figure out how to act professional with someone you're attracted to was harder than it sounded or appeared, but I tried, and it sucked when I sent someone else into the exam room to escort her to X-ray.

I almost lost my detached demeanor while standing at the nurses' station listening to them talk about the man in the waiting room and the "lucky bitch" in room five. My Bella was in room five, and the way the nurses talked when they thought no one was listening could make a hardened sailor blush. I knew she had a fiancé, but I hadn't realized he was there with her, and apparently, the piece of man-meat the nurses had drooled over sitting in the waiting room was him.

I had to see what all the fuss was about, and that was a mistake. He was everything I wasn't, and he had heart of the one woman that had caught my attention. And he probably didn't even know what he had.

Trying to act indifferent and professional while watching her leave with another man, a man that at that moment I wanted to be, wasn't easy. I wanted to be tall, dark, and handsome; I wanted to have long black hair. I didn't want to be a green-eyed freaky doctor with unruly red hair and pasty skin. I didn't want to let her go, but she wasn't mine, nor was she available. Home wrecker is not a road I wanted to take, so as my stomach twisted in knots, I let her go. I felt like a dog in heat, about to finish, when some dickhead blasted him water and shocking his system just before he climaxed.

At the end of my shift, I still hadn't heard anything from Mom or Dad, but I was too tired to care at that point, let alone drive. So I decided to rest in the on-call room provided for hospital staff.

It wasn't until I had a few hours of sleep that I was able to make the drive home. The house was dark when I finally won the battle with my keys and unlocked the door. It was just past four in the morning, and I didn't expect to find anyone awake, so I was startled when I walked past the living room, heading upstairs.

"Hey, Dad, what are you doing up this time of the night?" I asked, joining him on the coach. Dad downed his drink and set it on the table before answering. I watched the ice swirl around the glass until it settled on the bottom.

"I couldn't identify him," Dad stated in a flat tone. "I couldn't identify the man that hurt my wife." I was too shocked to respond, hearing the anguish in Dad's voice.

"There is good news though," Dad continued. "There are photos of the attack, a lot of them. And from what little Emmett was able to tell me, they're pretty graphic. There are pictures, and yet I can't remember what he looks like."

My throat felt like it had switched places with my stomach. Dad's statement explained Emmett's refusal to talk about the case and his work in general.

"Does Mom know?"

"Not yet...and I have to meet with the DA's office tomorrow."

"Emmett knew..." It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact.

"Emmett has been ordered to stay away from the case, and if he shares anything about the case with anyone, he will be suspended, indefinitely, Rose too. And they both don't like talking about the negative aspects of their jobs at home, especially when it would upset your Mom," Dad spoke, cutting me off.

His voice was filled with anger instead of remorse. Abruptly, he stood, ending our conversation, and moved toward the stairs, not looking back. Dad told me everything I should have already known.

After a few hours of restless sleep, I turned over and looked at the glowing blue lights of my clock. It was after six in the morning, too early to get up but too late to go back to sleep. I left the comfort of my bed and took a shower before dressing. Mom and Dad were already in the kitchen by the time I arrived. I wasn't sure if Dad had gotten any sleep, but he appeared to be well-rested, by the looks of it, but looks could be deceiving.

Mom was fixing breakfast and Dad was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. All I wanted right then was coffee.

"How's the internship going, honey?" Mom asked after I took my first sip. I cringed as the legs of the chair scrapped against the floor as I moved to sit down before answering.

"Not as crazy as New York, so I guess manageable," I replied.

"It's so sweet of you to ask your Dad to come to work with you for a little today," Mom said, turning back to the stove. There was a subtle amount of steeliness to her tone. She didn't have to say she didn't believe him—her voice said it all. I had no clue what she was talking about as I gave my father a questioning look. I didn't have another shift until later that night.

Dad's glare only confirmed that he hadn't told her the whole truth. In fact, I didn't believe he had shared all the gory facts last night.

"I thought he needed a little fresh air, so to speak," I answered, hoping Mom didn't catch on to the lie I was perpetuating. Dad's eyes gazed back down at his paper, rustling it as he turned to the next page.

"Or something," Mom mumbled as she set breakfast in front of me. She knew. I knew she knew, and together, we ignored the elephant sitting in the room.

As I already knew where Dad needed to go, I didn't need to ask. It didn't take us long to get out of the house and make our way into town. Dad stared out the passengers window and silence filled the car as I drove. There was no acknowledgment of the lies told earlier until we reached the courthouse where the District Attorney's office was housed.

"Are you going to tell Mom the truth, the whole truth?" I asked, looking through the windshield.

"Eventually. I just don't want her weighed down with all of this..." he replied, opening the car door.

It was a quiet ride up the elevator to the District Attorney's office. I flipped through magazines and thought about my brown- haired beauty while I waited. Her presence seemed to linger at the edges of my mind taking over my thoughts, distracting me when my stress level began to peek.

I had taken on a full schedule at the hospital, and I was glad everything was settling down for my family and work. I had fallen easily into a routine, and I couldn't believe almost ten weeks had passed since the incident at the park.

The trees had turned shades of oranges, yellows, and reds, next to the evergreens that dotted the landscape. The holiday season was rapidly approaching, and I still wasn't ready.

I thought back over my weekend. As sad as it was, my sadistic nature refused to let go that there could be more between Bella and I. I had seen her only a handful of times since I moved here. I wanted to take it as a sign that there could be more between us, but the fact that she was engaged mad that impossible, unless I could handle just being her friend. And from the looks of the way things had gone, that wasn't likely.

I thought back to our brief encounter at the Java Joint and how she had accidentally spilled coffee on me. Had she been as embarrassed as I had been shocked?

I thought about seeing her at the restaurant the night of my parents anniversary. Her close proximity held an air of calm that encouraged me after announcing my intentions. Or was that wishful thinking on my part?

I thought about how she looked nervous at the park but sweet at the same time. Did I mistake her body language? I thought we had shared a mutual attraction.

Then I thought about how pale she looked a few nights ago. Was Bella in trouble? Was there something I wasn't seeing?

And then I thought about how my hopes were blown apart just a few hours before. She was engaged to someone else.

Dad was sheet-white when he exited the office, and I raised an eyebrow in a silent question. He shook his head and didn't wait for me as he plowed for the door. I pondered how to ask what happened as the elevator descended but remained silent until the doors opened and we entered the lobby. Dad moved quickly with his long legs, while I was captured by an odd feeling and a familiar face.

Bella didn't notice me as she entered the adjacent elevator, looking a little lost. And I was torn between rushing after Dad or after her, but I missed my chance when the elevator doors closed too quickly behind her.

I froze watching the lights blink until it reached number three. It had been only a few hours since I'd seen her.

My heart sank as I looked at the information board to see what else was on the third floor besides the District Attorney's office – King County Registrar's Office, Marriage Licensee, Birth Certificates, Death Certificates.

_Should I chase after her and tell her not to get a marriage license? Should I go? Stay? _Why did it feel like one of us was making a mistake? Why was it I was seeing her here of all places?

_I had to let her go. _

I finally caught up with Dad at the car. From his expression, I was sure my mood mirrored his. I had no excuse to feel the way I did. Bella wasn't mine. But Dad probably did, I just didn't know what that reason was yet.

I was still thinking about Bella, and how the woman entering the elevator held only a slight resemblance to the woman that came through the ER just days before looking exhausted, scared, and lost, when Dad started explaining what had happened upstairs.

By the time he was finished, I shuddered, realizing it was definitely not a story I was willing to share with Mom either. When he told me there ere other victims, my blood ran cold.

I couldn't believe how angry I was all over again. I took a vow to protect life, but right then, that was the last thing I wanted to do. What I wanted to do was slip my fingers around James Hunter Turner's neck, squeeze, and watch the life drain from his eyes. I shuttered at the thought. I had always had issues with my temper, but the visual in my head scared even me. I didn't want to be that _man__; _I wanted to be a man that a woman would be proud to call her 'better half.'

Bella entering the elevator flashed through my head and I cringed. For the briefest of moments, I was glad she had something better to look forward to than my family did.

But there was no comfort in that thought either, only sadness.

Because she didn't belong to me.

**Good Morning Everyone! Please reseal the barrel of tar and do not rip open the feather pillows. I know this chapter is late, but it was the holidays... give a girl a break here lol. I hope you all enjoyed Edward's POV and realize just how stupid men can be lol. I can't wait to hear/read your thoughts and comments... I hope you take a few minutes to share them with me.**

**Hum.. let's see. As it was the holiday's I didn't get to read much (not that I do normally) but I still have a few rec's for you... (Digging, digging, digging deeper) Aha!**

**Has anyone checked out "The Life Aquatic" by coldplaywhore. Fanfiction net/s/8685921/1/The-Life-Aquatic. I'm ashamed to admit I haven't made it to this one yet, but it's next on the list. I absolutely loved her story "Firefly in Summer". (another rec)...**

**What about "The Traveler" by Midnightlove87. (add the http stuff) Fanfiction (delete and add a period) net/s/8429385/1/The-Traveler**

**Here's a completed one for you to. "Speak Now" by Saritadreaming. Fanfiction net/s/8429385/1/ The-Traveler**

**OK, I'm out of here until there are a few reviews to read. Editing the next chapter so I'll have it ready for everyone. (crosses fingers) Oops, almost forgot your snippets:**

_TTL Bella's POV"_

_"I wasn't thinking, Jacob. I'm sorry. All I can remember is I had to get out of here." I put my head between my hands. I had to question my own sanity. What was I thinking? What was I doing? I was falling back into the same pattern I had been in after Charlie got shot. That's when I started cutting myself off from everything and everyone. That's when I turned invisible. It wasn't because people didn't see me. I wouldn't let them see me. I'm in the same spot I was three years ago. How did I get back to this place? I don't want to be here anymore._

_I can't remember who said it but they were right. I'm going to have to face the past before I can truly move on. Everything has to be in the open with nothing hidden, no secrets. I have to deal with what is going on. I'm not protecting anyone, especially not Charlie._

_I'm not embarrassed by Charlie, but I have been caring more about what people think than how everything is affecting the people I love. That needs to stop and it's going to stop, and it has to start with Jacob. He's here and he wants to know the whole story._

_"Bella, what's going through that brain of yours?" Jacob says sitting next to me. His anger is gone but not his fear._

_"I don't even know where to start. Charlie being shot that night, or me walking out on my patients in the emergency room. Where do you want me to start, Jacob?"_

_It's still dark outside when I wake up needing to pee. The sounds Jacob is producing from the living room remind me of a chainsaw. Jumping out of bed, my feet do not find the floor but an unstable mound of flesh, causing me to trip and fall._

_I hear Jacob yell as I land awkwardly on the floor. What is he doing next to my bed on the floor?_

_"Damn it, Jacob! What are you doing?" I yell back. My arm hurts from the impact of my fall. "Shit."_

_"God, Bella, ugghh," he moans in pain. "I'm sorry. You were talking in your sleep...ugghh... you were having a nightmare...You asked me not to leave so I didn't," he explains. It takes a minute, then, I hear him laugh instead of cry._

_"Still a klutz, I see," he says, now laughing. I hope I stepped on his important parts while getting out of bed. I pick myself up and run to the bathroom because now I really have to use it._

_"Jacob, get me an ice pack from the freezer, will you?" I ask. "I'll be right out."_

_When I finally finish using the bathroom, I head to the kitchen and place the ice pack that he hands me on my arm. Checking the time, I see it's only eleven thirty Sunday night. Jacob is still finding amusement at my misfortune._

_"Welcome back, Miss Swan," a voice I recognize sings. Knowing that voice, I'm not surprised when I look up and watch Edward come into view. God he looks good in scrubs. I feel the blush move up my body, and I look back at the floor. Figures he is on night shift for his internship. I knew he got accepted here for that. Why did I come to this ER again?_

_"Fuck," I whisper under my breath because he looks too good right now. And of course with my luck that he would be the one to see me._

_"Hi, Doc, I can't say as it's nice to be back." I giggle to cover my embarrassment but ogling this man does distract me from the pain in my arm._

_"Well, here I thought you made your way back because of the excellent service." I can hear humor and maybe a little teasing in his voice as I watch the side of his mouth turn up in a lop sided style grin. Is he flirting with me?_

_"Funny, but no, I didn't. I fell and hurt my arm. I think I might have broken it," I say lifting my arm up still covered with an ice pack. His face turns serious as he takes notice of my arm._

_I watch as he pulls a stool underneath his form and I can't help but notice how toned is body is as I watch him roll next to me. I feel an electric tingle as he carefully pulls my arm towards him, removing the ice pack. I close my eyes at the sensation of his fingers moving across the flesh of my arm. After I open my eyes to watch him, I have to swallow hard. His fingers are strong but delicately move around the spot on my arm that hurts. I hear him clear his throat before he speaks._

_"I think coming in for an x-ray was a wise decision on your part, Miss Swan." I almost laugh as I watch him clumsily stand up from the stool. "I'll send someone right in to get you to x-ray."_

_"Miss Swan, can I ask how this happened? I mean...did someone do this to you?" he asks. His voice is filled with concern._

_"Oh, God. No! Jacob wouldn't hurt a fly. He was involved, but not like that. I tripped over him getting out of bed to go to the bathroom." Oh God, that doesn't sound right. Heat flushes my body as my face turns an ever deeper color of red. I try to shake off the embarrassment. Jacob had to insinuate that he was my fiance when we filled out paperwork._

_"I see. Well how about we get you down to x-ray then," he says putting the professional mask back in place. He clears his throat before exiting the room. If I'm not mistaken, I think I just embarrassed Doctor Edward Cullen. If his neck is any indication, his face must match mine._

_With Edward gone, I shake my head and laugh lightly. This is the most embarrassing, sexiest visit I had ever had to the emergency room. I can't even begin to explain Jacob's and mine relationship, so I let it go at that._

_It only takes five minutes for someone to come in and wheel me down to x-ray. I spend about twenty minutes there and return to the emergency room. I think how dangerous it would be to spend time around Edward, and then chastise myself for even thinking like it._

_I don't have time for stuff like that right now. I still have to figure out how I am going to live my life after my meeting with the DA in a few hours. Right now, my life holds too many uncertainties. I am just starting to make room for friends again in my life. Besides, I'm sure he has his pick of the litter just by smiling-and what a smile it is, especially when his smile reaches his eyes._

_Those green, green eyes! Bella get a grip. You're in the emergency room because you might have broken your arm tripping over your best friend getting out of bed to go to the bathroom. You have an official request to meet with the DA in about six or so hours. You don't have room right now to be having those kinds of thoughts or feelings._

_"Well, Miss Swan, you are a very lucky woman," Edward states, instantly stopping my internal monolog. "But, I must warn you that sometimes a sprain takes longer to heal than a break does. I recommend taking some Motrin for the pain and any swelling and try not to put too much stress on it." Doctor Edward Cullen is all business now and, unfortunately, I expect no less. Hope maybe, but expect, no._

_"The nurse will be by in a minute to put a dressing on your arm, and I'm recommending a sling for the next seven days to use at your own discretion. Do you understand?" I nodded confirming that I do. "The gentleman outside will be relieved to know you're okay." Doctor Edward Cullen is gone before I can correct him, if I even should correct his assumptions. Maybe it's for the best right now that I don't have the chance._

_Jacob takes care of me as he walks me out into the early morning._

_I walk through the doors at the court house and find my way to the district Attorney's office. I'm not really sure if I even care about a new lead in my dad's shooting. I just want my father back the way he was before all this started, or at least, able to remember who I am, if nothing else. I feel like this is a waste of time and I'm not sure I will share what they have to say today with Charlie._

_The fact is, I'm pretty pissed off about being here. I just want to get on with my life and let Charlie live his life as best he can._

_I approach the desk and am greeted by a lovely woman who introduces herself as Gianna. She speaks with a foreign accent that I can't place, since I haven't been anywhere other than Washington. She takes my name and informs me that Mr. Jenks will be with me in a few minutes._


	18. 16: Whiplash

16 Whiplash

The Java Joint had become my second home over that last few months. The owners Garrett and Kate always welcomed me with a smile, and we chatted frequently about the bookstore. Kate made some of the best Danish in Seattle, and she always insisted that I take one whether I was hungry or not.

Garrett never brought up my first visit or a particular brunette, but sometimes, I would catch him watching me, making me wonder what he was contemplating. His demeanor struck a chord in me that I couldn't explain. He was like a male version of Alice.

If either Kate or Garrett were around when I departed, they seemed discouraged to see me go. Their smiles didn't reach their eyes. I would give them a half smile with a small shrug unable to think of a better response.

It always seemed they were itching for something to happen. It was weird. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what they were hopping would happen so I didn't ask, and they didn't expound on them.

As I sat at the table next to the window, I drank my coffee and talked to my dad on my recently acquired phone. It had been just over a week since I drove Dad to the District Attorney's office. If it hadn't been for Emmett's visit two days prior, I wasn't positive Dad would have shared everything that was going on with Mom, and I doubted Dad and I would have talked about it either.

I thought back to Emmett's visit. At the time, I was in the kitchen getting a second cup of coffee.

"_Emmett, is everything alright? You're shaking..." Mom__commented as she pulled away from their hug, looking up at him. Emmett ran his hand through his hair, drawing it into his grip as he shrugged. _

"_Is Dad home?" he asked. Emmett tried to protest as Mom ushered him into the kitchen, realizing Dad was probably in his study. _

"_Coffee?" I asked, pouring myself a second cup as Mom went to fetch Dad. This family was addicted to coffee._

"_No, no thank you." Emmett remained quiet until Dad arrived minutes later. Emmett expressed his desire to speak to Dad in private, but Mom wasn't having it._

"_Emmett Allen McCarthy Cullen! Sit! And start talking...now," Mom ordered. I was somewhat shocked at her tone, but ever since the shooting, she seemed a bit more aggressive than we were used to_

_Emmett's shoulders dropped. We both knew it was no use. I watched with mild amusement as my brother rubbed roughly at his face. I leaned against the counter, sipping my coffee. It didn't take long for the conversation to get interesting once Dad was seated at the table next to Mom._

"_Someone stepped forward and identified James Hunter Turner as a suspect in connection with a different crime," Emmett said, shaking his head as he stared at the table._

_I guess interesting wasn't the right word. We all sat, or stood there in my case, looking at Emmett, too stunned to say anything. I couldn't even formulate a complete sentence. All I could think about was the little bits and pieces Dad had told me after meeting with the D.A. _

_Ballistic reports had connected James Hunter Turner to four other murders in different states. Those didn't include the murders of his wife and child. The fact that James Hunter Turner was from Chicago was just a coincidence, and the DA's office was struggling to connect the crimes. They had no clue why James Turner did the horrific things he had done. It was like, he just snapped one day and went from being a law abiding citizen and loving husband to being the devil's right hand man, quote, un-quote."_

_With the photographic evidence the DA's office had received involving my parents, their case was pretty much open and shut. They were trying to link everything together so that they could prosecute him for his other crimes. All that was left to prove was who the first victim was._

"_Who was it?" Dad questioned, pulling me from my thoughts._

"_It was...I...I can't...I want to, but I can't. I'm under direct orders not to discuss the case or anything that remotely relates to James Turner. Rosalie and I have been placed on administrative leave until further notice."_

_I swallowed hard listening to the emotions filling Emmett's words. I didn't know what to do, or say. _

_Emmett wasn't an overly emotional person. None of us where, really. Mom called us 'stuffers' but Emmett wasn't stuffing well at the moment. My body jerked involuntary as the sound of Emmett's fist hitting the table rang through the kitchen._

"_He was just some frail old man...we didn't mean to hurt him...it took five of us to hold him down, Dad! Five of us!" Emmett cried. It wasn't just his voice crying as he looked to our dad for something. Answers maybe, reassurance, I couldn't tell._

"So, how did your conversation go with Mom?" I asked, trying to refocus on the conversation while slowly tearing up an invitation to singles-night at the hospital.

The invitation was for some stupid party the hospital threw every year for its single staff members. I didn't have time in my life right then for a significant other, and I wasn't going to go, wasting time looking. What woman would want to start a relationship in the midst of our family drama? Besides that, so far, there had only been one woman to capture my interest and she was unavailable. My heart pounded harder thinking about Bella, and I felt the gray shadow of loneliness darken my day a little more.

I struggled, trying to stay focused on what Dad was sharing with me, but the only thing running through my head was flashes of a petite brunette spilling coffee on me, and the sweetness of her voice as she tried to apologize, stuttering and stammering the whole time. That's the Bella I wanted to remember; not the one that was engaged to someone who, I was sure, didn't appreciate her.

He couldn't. He didn't even care enough to hold her hand as he walked her to the car, or open her door for her when she was released from the emergency room. I knew, because I had watched them leave.

Why memories of Bella's were haunting me day after day still had me confused. I had only run into her a handful of times, but her soulful,l brown eyes had watch me closely, chipping away at my sanity. _Who was this woman? And why wouldn't her memory leave me alone?_

I knew I had to be crazy because I couldn't stop thinking about her. It seemed that the worse the situation was with my family and more information about James Turner surfaced, the more I thought I saw her... everywhere. And as sick as it might have sounded, I wished it were true. I wished that she was interested in me and not getting ready to marry someone else.

The hairs prickled on the back of my neck, and I smiled involuntarily at the, _what if's _streaming through my head. My fingers tingled, reminding me of touching her arm.

_What if, she was interested in me? _

_What if, she was strong enough to endure everything my family was going through? _

_What if, she was making a mistake? _

_Would I be still be available when she realized it? _

_What if, what if, what if? _

_What if,she was the one, and we never got our chance at something more?_

"That sounds like Mom," I replied when Dad told me Mom was upset that it had taken him so long to be honest and that she already knew there was more going on than she had been told. Mom was tuffer than we gave her credit for.

"I don't know why you were so worried how she'd take the news. Why do men always underestimate the women in our lives, Dad? No, there's no one special. Yes... I'm sure, Dad. Dad, I gotta get back to the hospital, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

_How I really wished there was someone, but not just someone; the one_.

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and finished my coffee. Once my cup was empty, I stood and dropped another dollar on the table. I shrugged into my jacket before waving goodbye to Garrett and Kate. The bell above the door chimed as I made my way back to the hospital, trying to dislodge the feeling of loneliness that seemed to be growing. I pulled the collar of my jacket a little harder as my feet moved down the sidewalk.

_How I really wished she was the one_.

**A/N: Oh what to read, what to read... digging really deep. I hope I haven't rec'd these before...**

**WIP: **

**Almost Complete... **_**Edward, who? By CynicalDreamerC. Bella's alone but doesn't realize it, until she run's into a man who can't remember who he is – litterally.**_

**Copy and paste /s/8241773/1/ after **

**I found another WIP for you if you're interested—Lost and Found, by brodeurgirl30. I can't tell you what to expect really and the summer y doesn't give this story enough credit.**

**Completed rec:**

**Have you read **_**Strange Brew **_** by Magnolia822, yet? I really enjoyed this one. Why don't you walk on over and give it a look,. You never know it might become one of your fav's too. **

**Soon-to-be college senior Bella Swan needs a summer job. Hehehe! We all know who she's going to work for. I love this brew-master Edward. He can pour me a beer anytime! **

**Copy and paste the end of the addy /s/6536802/1/ after .**

**Hmm... I guess I'm in a completed works kind of mood today... Have you read **_**Such is my Luck by ImHereToReview...Bella's bad luck has landed her in Chicago for a business trip, with no luggage, and no hotel room. Her co-worker, Edward, steps in...(Want to know more?)**_

**Copy and paste /s/5900964/1/ after and enjoy Bella's bad luck (or good luck as the case may be).**

**SNIPPET: Bella's POV from TTL Chapter **

The rest of the day is going to be different. Instead of heading to the park first, I change course and head to the Java Joint to grab something hot to drink.

I pull up in front of Java's ready to get their famous Amaretto Hot Chocolate and a Cheese Danish. You can't have one without the other. It's against some kind of coffee house etiquette or something.

I glanced inside before getting out of my car and can't bring myself to continue. I forgot that this is a local spot for people that work at the hospital. I sit myself back further into my seat and close the door. I grab my camera because I can't resist.

He's talking on his phone, tearing something up in front of him as he talks. I can't tell what it is. I watch as he flicks his fingers towards a plate. His head is bent slightly, partially hiding his face. But every so often he lifts his head enough for me to see his smile.

Who is he talking to? Is it his father, mother, sister, brother, wife or lover? It doesn't really matter because Dr. Edward Cullen is a man no woman can help but turn her head and look at. She could be eighty years old and would still have to look. He's not model material or anything like that, but he is worth a second glance.

I bring my camera up and watch.

_Click click click._

He slides his phone back into his pocket and leans on the table with his elbows, holding the coffee just below his lips. He stares out the window not following the passer byes as they float in and out of view. He looks contemplative.

I have to take a picture as he stands. His arm stretches out, placing something on the table before he turns and puts on his jacket.

_Click, click, click._

My fingers keep at the action as he walks out the door and as he pulls the collar of his jacket up tighter around his neck, and then as he turns and walks back towards the hospital, giving me a great view of his backside.

It isn't until he's out of sight that I remember why I'm here. I put away my camera and grab my wallet.


	19. 17: Happy Holidays to a missing Angel

**I was told to add a *Tissue Warming* to this chapter, so, there you have it. This Chapter is from Caleb's POV cover a span of time. Who want's to be bored with the day to day, nothing's happening events. Not say I...and very sorry for the very very late update. I want to thank those of you that have been leaving reviews. Your reviews make digging into the next chapter so much easier.**

Chapter 17: Happy Holidays to a missing Angel

**Caleb's POV**

I remembered waking up in the morning Grandma and Grandpa got hurt. I didn't know what had happened but I'd had nightmares that night and waking up with my babysitter Dorothy, instead of Momma and Daddy, had scared me. I knew something was wrong but not what. Momma or Daddy was always home when Dorothy arrived.

When Momma and Daddy came home, Momma almost crushed my ribs hugging me so tight. I wanted to cry because it hurt but I didn't. My eyes were watching Daddy's, and he was just standing there frozen in place like the game we played that statue game. He didn't blink, just glared at me, and that scared me more until I finally did start to cry. I begged them to believe me. I hadn't done anything wrong, I promised.

Momma squeezed me tighter and Daddy's lips started to tremble before he assured me I wasn't in trouble.

Daddy finally pried Momma away from me, letting her know she was hurting me. Momma freaked me out when she started crying harder and ran to their bedroom. I looked at Daddy, begging him to believe me. I hadn't done anything wrong. I'd barely gotten out of bed and eaten breakfast and watched some cartoons. I told Daddy, to ask Dorothy, as he picked me up and placed me on his hip. I hugged him tight, hoping he believed me.

Daddy promised me that my behavior wasn't the problem as he walked us into the kitchen, sitting me at the table.

I got even more scared when Daddy made me a glass of chocolate milk and poured a cup of coffee.

Daddy only made chocolate milk when something was wrong, like when I was three and Daddy told me I wasn't going to have a baby sister after all. They thought I didn't remember, but I did.

I couldn't help the tears that fell as Daddy approached the table. He pulled me onto his lap and wiped

them away.

"Caleb, what's wro-?" he started to ask but then he held me almost as tight as Momma had.

"You've always been sensitive to what's going on around you. I should have known. It's okay, son, it's okay." He soothed, but it wasn't, I could tell. I pushed back from him and looked him in the eye. Daddy kissed me on the forehead before setting me on the table in front of him at eye level.

"Okay, so it's not okay," he whispered. "But it will be. I have some bad news I have to tell you, but it's going to be okay. Grandma and Grandpa got hurt last night and are in the hospital but they are going to be as good as new real soon, Caleb. Do you understand?" he asked, looking me in the eyes.

I didn't, but I nodded.

"Is Grandma and Grandpa going to be like my sister?" I asked to make sure. Daddy's eyes got all funny looking and he held his breath.

"No, Caleb, no," he whispered, but it sounded like he was shouting in my ear. I cried with Daddy because I didn't know what else to do.

A few days later Grandma came to visit me for the day. She told me Grandpa would be here before I could miss him. She was wrong because I already missed him, but I didn't tell her that. It felt like the whole summer passed before I got to see Grandpa and when I finally did, he looked so old. I was warned before we got to Grandpa's house that I couldn't climb on him because he was still really sore after falling. I knew how bad it hurt sometimes to fall off the swings at the park so I followed all the rules until Grandpa pulled me into his lap.

Grandma was mad at him, but he didn't listen, and I was glad he didn't. I snuggled into him as I hugged him but not too tight. I listened to the thumping in his chest as he told me all the things he was going to do with me as soon as he felt like himself again. I didn't care about all that. I was just glad to hug him. He rubbed my back as I hid my face, soaking his shirt. We stayed that way for a long time until I found my voice.

"Grandpa, you're not allowed to scare me like that again. You understand?" I said, looking him in the eye as he laughed. My hands barely covered his cheeks and his eyes held some of the shininess they use too. That was when I knew things would be okay.

Momma and Grandma took me shopping so I'd be ready to start school. Momma was crazy, making me try on pants that all looked the same. I didn't know how many pairs I'd already tried on.

"Momma," I whined, "Are we done yet? I'm hungry and I wanna to go home." Enough was enough. Daddy wouldn't have put me through this and, thankfully, Grandma was done too.

"Alice, why don't we go to the food court and get something to eat? Then we can take Caleb to get his haircut," Grandma suggested.

"Nooo," I yelled a little too loud for Momma's liking. She glared at me but I was not doing this anymore. I was not going into another store, or get a haircut.

"My hair finally looks likes Daddy's. Does Daddy know what you are planning? I bet he doesn't!" I yelled. I was angry and I was not going to cooperate with her anymore. No way. I'd stay home instead of going to school.

Momma gave in, taking me to eat and then home. Daddy just laughed while Momma explained my behavior today. I knew he didn't know she planned on cutting my hair.

A week later, Momma and Daddy stood by me as we waited for the yellow school bus to stop at the end of our drive way. Kindergartners got picked up at their house. Older kids had to meet together at the corner to ride the bus. Well, unless they had a little sister or brother.

"Mom, you're going to embarrass me. Dad, please tell her to stop!" I begged, trying to sound grown up as Momma fussed over me, looking through my backpack and mumbling some list of things over and over again.

"Alice, it's time," Daddy said, just as the yellow bus came into view.

"Yeah," I shouted as I grabbed my backpack back from Momma. She laughed as I started to dance in place. The bus was coming to get me.

"Caleb," Daddy started, but I didn't let him finish. Everyone, and I mean everyone, had given me the same talk all week. Caleb, mind your manners, Caleb this and Caleb that. I just wanted to go to school.

"I know, I know. Love you, Mom. Love you, Dad. Bye," I said, brushing them off and jumping in place until the glass doors on the bus opened, and I escaped listening to more rules. I didn't look back, but froze as I turned the corner looking at all the seats. There were a lot of us on the bus, and I didn't know where to sit. I looked at the bus driver not knowing what to do. I almost turned around and ran off the bus before I heard someone yell at me.

"Caleb, back here! It's the best spot because it's bumpy!" I looked back to see Joey waving from the back of the bus. I met him at the park when we first moved here. He was nice and said I was his BFF, whatever that was. He had red hair kind of like my Uncle Edward's, and Joey has lots and lots of red spots on his skin. Momma called them freckles and said they weren't contagious.

The bus driver bobbed his head and told me it was okay. I ran to the back and sat next to Joey. After a few days of riding the bus, the driver didn't need to say anything. I jumped on the bus, and ran to sit next to Joey.

Once we got to school, the teachers walked us to the playground until they blew their whistles. That's how our mornings started each day of school.

When November came, we learned about the Pilgrims and Indians at school. We made lots of decorations for Thanksgiving. The teacher said they were to remind us of the first Thanksgiving, when the Pilgrims and Indian's shared a meal, celebrating before the long cold winter ahead. I didn't quite understand what she meant, but it was fun using construction paper, glue, and glitter. I even got to use scissors.

I was so excited that Grandpa was out of the hospital and feeling better. I even gave him a bear hug when it was okay to touch him again. Grandma was happy even if she told Momma she was going to kill him someday. I knew she didn't mean it because her and Momma were laughing so hard.

Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose were doing good too. But something seemed to be weighing them down. Maybe it was just their jobs. Aunt Rose finally went back to work, and sometimes when I came home from school, Dorothy had my niece Shannon here too. I hated those days because I had to be quiet while Shannon took a nap.

But, Uncle Edward was the one I was worried about. He just seemed to be too tired to play anymore. I missed playing monsters with him like we did when he first moved here. He hadn't taken me to the park or anything in quite a while. I sat in my room thinking what I could get him for Christmas that might make him happy again, but I couldn't think of anything.

On Thanksgiving Day, Grandma, Aunt Rosalie, and Momma stayed in the kitchen most of the morning, cooking. I tried to help taste everything, even the cookies, but stopped when Aunt Rosalie smacked my hand with a spoon. Momma told me to go hang out with the men while they finished up.

Grandpa, Daddy, Uncle Emmett, and Uncle Edward watched football on TV. Football wasn't as good as the parade was earlier that morning, but I sat in Grandpa's lap so that was fine.

Dinner was ready as soon as the game was over. Grandma used the decorations I'd made at school as she set the table. I shared everything I learned about Thanksgiving while Grandpa cut the turkey. Grandpa even promised to share the wishbone with me after we ate.

Everyone laughed as I described how the Pilgrims lived back in the day and how the Indians came to their rescue, teaching them how to survive the bad winters. Uncle Edward and Uncle Emmett laughed the hardest but Uncle Edward still seemed sad.

It wasn't until we were eating that I figured out what I wanted to wish for if I got the biggest piece of the wishbone. Grandpa told me whoever got the largest piece was granted a wish.

I sat at the table and saw something strange. At least it was strange to me. Grandpa had Grandma, Uncle Emmett had Aunt Rosalie, and Daddy had Momma. I was a boy and Shannon was a girl, so I guess I had her, but Uncle Edward didn't have anyone.

It made me sad, and I decided right then, I was going to use my wish for Uncle Edward. Uncle Edward needed and angel, and if my wish could get him one, it was worth it to sacrifice that wish. I had already met her at the park, and so had Uncle Edward.

After dinner was over, Daddy, Uncle Emmett, and Uncle Edward all started cleaning up. I was going to help, but I had more important things on my mind.

"Caleb, what has you looking so serious after eating Thanksgiving Dinner with your family," the male voice asked. I looked into his light blue eyes, trying to figure out how to tell Grandpa I wanted to make a wish for Uncle Edward.

"Grandpa, if I tell you my wish, will that jinks it?" I asked, wondering if the same rules applied to the wishbone that applied to blowing out candles on a birthday cake.

"Well, that depends on how much it costs." Grandpa joked. I thought for a minute, trying to figure out what he meant. Grownups didn't make sense all the time. I just shook my head hoping he'd understand what I wanted didn't cost money.

"Can we do the wishbone thing now?" I asked Grandpa. I looked towards Uncle Edward as he joked with my Daddy and Uncle Emmett in the kitchen. When I looked back at Grandpa, he was looking in the kitchen too. I didn't know if he saw the same thing I did or not.

I was nervous and about to cry, so I closed my eyes before the wishbone finally broke. I was afraid to look if I didn't get the biggest piece. I held it in the air and waited, praying that I would get a wish.

"That must be one heck of a wish, Caleb," Grandpa said. I opened my eyes to see that I held the largest piece of the wishbone, and everyone was clapping as they watched Grandpa and me.

"What did you wish for?" Aunt Rose asked a little too loud. "I bet it's that tomorrow is Christmas."

"Nope. Just an angel." Grandpa raised an eyebrow at me like Momma does to Daddy when he's being weird.

"Shih," I whispered to Grandpa with my finger raised to my lips. "It's a secret."

With Thanksgiving over I went back to school. Pilgrims and Indians forgotten, we moved on to Christmas. We talked about evergreen trees (that's another name for pine trees, you know) and how Jewish people played a game using a toy called a dradle and how Christians believed it was Jesus' birthday.

The last day of school before Christmas the teacher told us about an old man named Chris Kringle that had no children of his own, so he made toys for boys and girls in a nearby orphanage. It made me sad that not all boys and girls had parents, and the teacher had to call my Momma to come and get me because I wouldn't stop crying. But what I was really upset about was the fact that Uncle Edward was still alone, and the angel I wished for hadn't showed.

Momma came to school and tried to talk to me, but I couldn't tell her about my wish. If I did, it would be my fault that it didn't come true. Daddy even tried to figure out why I was upset, but I couldn't tell him either. I wanted to talk to someone, but if I did, my wish wouldn't come true.

Once school was out for Christmas, my family gathered together at Grandma and Grandpa's.

Uncle Emmett and Uncle Edward made a big production of taking me into the woods to find the perfect tree while Grandma and Momma pulled out the decorations.

I couldn't wait for Christmas. I hoped as Uncle Emmett lifted me up to put Grandma's Christmas Angel on the tree, that maybe Uncle Edward's angel would be under the tree, Christmas morning.

For the next week, I helped Grandma make cookies and bread in the kitchen and fought with Momma and Daddy when they tried to take me home each night. Sometimes they won, sometimes they lost. And they lost big time on Christmas Eve when Grandma said she was on my side.

We sat on the couch watching _The Little Drummer Boy._ I forgot about my problems and just enjoyed being with them, but I couldn't tell you what the movie was about. The next thing I knew, I heard Grandma's upset voice and Grandpa huffing at her. I guessed I had fallen asleep, and Grandpa was taking me upstairs to tuck me in. I hugged his neck a little tighter as he moved around, not completely waking up.

"Honey, he's getting bigger every day. I won't be able to carry him like this much longer, so it's either I carry him while I still can or when he's too big. Now, woman, get out of my way while I tuck my grandson into bed. No, no buts, woman, move." I heard Grandpa say, and then he was moving again as he carried me upstairs.

"Goodnight, Caleb," Grandpa said as he kissed me on the forehead before he pulled the covers over me. I woke up just enough to say goodnight.

"Grandpa, is Uncle Edward always gonna be sad?" I asked still groggy and not completely awake. He laughed.

"What on earth makes you ask something like that, little man?" he asked, returning to the bed.

"You have Grandma and I have Shannon but my angel hasn't shown up yet for Uncle Edward. You know, the one I met at the park. The one that saved you."

"No. Uncle Edward is just lonely, kiddo. Now go back to sleep and don't you worry about Uncle Edward. His angel will show up soon enough. Is that what you wished for on Thanksgiving?" Grandpa asked, but I was asleep before I could answer.

For a brief moment, I dreamed of her sitting at a picnic table next to a sign, waving goodbye, as someone carried me away. I wiggled my fingers goodbye, hoping I would see her again.

**A/N: I'm sorry my updates have been late. Real life interferes again and I'm still trying to wrap my mind around what's been going on at home and work. So please forgive me if updates aren't regular. **

**Caleb has definitely wormed his way into the story more than I had ever dreamed. If my memory serves me correctly, this is not the last you are going to hear from him. Would you like to meet him? He's a real cutie... tinyurl a58zfm5 (remove the extra spaces)**

**TTL Bella's POV**

**There's a lot going on in Bella's world right now, and I'm having a hard time picking and choosing what to post. So, if you want the full story read chapters 23, 24,**


	20. 18: Counting Down

Counting Down

Edward's POV

I was struggling with anger as more information was revealed about James Turner, the suspected murderer who attacked my parents. Between his many victims and the fact he was from Chicago had us all a little on edge. Speculation that he murdered his own wife and child filled the local news.

I looked for any distraction I could find. Mostly, that was work until someone asked me how my Dad was. I was relieved to say he was doing better every day, but it reminded me why I was answering the question in the first place.

Almost four months had passed since the park incident and my Dad had yet to return to work. I was beginning to wonder if he ever would. He and Mom seemed to be enjoying their time together, but could feel a rising tension between them. Was it Dad itching to go back to work or Mom?.

Realizing we could have been celebrating Christmas without Dad gave the season a whole new meaning. I knew from working at the hospital how close of a reality that could have been.

So, I decided to really focused on trying to make it special for everyone, my niece Shannon and my nephew Caleb especially. Shannon was getting bigger every day. She was starting to crawl everywhere but she wouldn't really remember this year the way Caleb would, Caleb was a different story.

I liked to think he wasn't like me, but actually, Caleb was very sensitive to what was going on around him. Or maybe he got that from Alice. I couldn't see him getting it from Jasper. I just hopped he didn't worry about things like I did as well.

Alice and I argued over his present for days before she conceded, allowing me to get what I wanted, but not before Jasper stepped in and reminded her that I was his uncle and if I wanted to get him a keyboard, I could. And then I got the lecture from him.

"If you get him this instrument and teach him how to play, I don't mind. You're his uncle. But, and here's where I'll knock you into next Tuesday, If you start and don't follow through by just dropping the lessons, I'll use the wires from the instrument and watch the life drain from your body. Do you understand me Edward? I will not have someone close to him hurt him like that. Enough said?" He spoke with a seriousness only Jasper could command.

I gulped before nodding. I didn't plan on dumping the kid anyway. But Jasper's words meant more than that, and the only thing I could think was Jasper was asking for a long term commitment from me as if he thought I was going to leave. I didn't have to think about it before I acted. I was committing to staying for a long time. It was an easy commitment to make.

When I was home, I watched Caleb manipulate the women of the family to get his way. Lord we learned young these days. The temper-tantrums that child pulled were Oscar worthy for sure. I would grin and run up the stairs thinking of Alice as a little girl.

Finding myself the object of Caleb's mischievousness every morning, I found out the hard way how he got his way. He pushed the boundaries to the point I was back to sleeping in pajamas.

Dad put Caleb to bed the night before Christmas and we all waited, confirming he was actually asleep. By the time he calmed down and fell asleep; the adults were in full panic mode. Except Mom and Dad. They laughed all the way to bed.

"Now you will learn about Christmas Eve the hard way, and understand what your Mother and I suffered through while you kids were growing up," Dad said. Mom hiding behind him laughing and then urging him to bed.

"Night," rang through the living room as we all said it in unison. Alice and Rose clasped their hands over their mouths as the word traveled up the stairs too loudly. Us boys just laughed and then got busy assembling the things we drug into the house from the garage.

I wasn't asleep long before realizing something wasn't right. My room was too bright and the house was too quiet. Glancing at my alarm clock, it read 7:32. I blinked watching the numbers change to 7:33 when the fact it was Christmas morning dawned on me. But the house was still quiet so I had time. I needed coffee.

Alice was shushing me before I made it all the way down the stairs. I raised and eyebrow as she held back laughter. Her eyes twinkled with mischief and I could see the smile hidden behind her hand. I didn't even want to think about what had her in hysterics until after I had my first cup of coffee but Alice had other plans as she physically pushed me towards the room.

I almost lost control laughing, as I took in the sight before me, when it finally started making sense. At the Transformers table Jasper and I bolted together the night before, was Caleb, arms spread over the table, fast asleep, dark curly hair obscuring his face.

Alice and I raced to the kitchen, trying not to laugh. Mom was already awake, making breakfast and cooking up her usual storm. Mom laughed hearing my stomach rumble as the smells from the kitchen assaulted my senses.

"Did anyone get pictures of the living room yet?" I asked. If they hadn't they better quickly because bodies were starting to move around and chaos would ensue as soon as Caleb woke.

"Of course I did," Mom answered, grinning and pointing to the camera on the counter. "I know these things happen all too frequently. I was prepared_ not _to miss that," she exclaimed, pointing towards the other room and passing off a fresh cup of coffee to me.

Not much time passed before breakfast was finished and the living room was filled with torn wrapping paper and bows with a very hyper Caleb at the center. I wondered what he liked the best. The toys that he was given, or the wrapping paper he was tossing in the hair by the handfuls.

I had acquired several new sweaters, a bucket filled with supplies to wash and wax my car once the weather was nicer, and a composition book for my music.

"Just in case," Alice said as I freed the book from the wrapping paper. "Besides, I won't be around this time to keep your papers in order," she finished, laughing. It had been a long time since I had the time to sit long enough to write anything, but Alice remembered. I tucked it into my pile of gifts noticing Caleb was no longer thrilled as he tossed wrapping paper about more frantically, looking for something.

"What's wrong, Caleb?" I asked, acting concerned. I already had a good idea what it was because he hadn't found my present yet and to open it.

Caleb didn't acknowledge me at first, then he stopped and looked at me before answering.

"It's not here!" Caleb said, and then resumed his frantically searching again through the mounds of Christmas wrapping.

"Did you look behind Grandpa's chair," I asked, trying to help him relax. Caleb darted over to where Grandpa sat, trying hard to get around him, but Dad was making it hard, using his arms to keep the boy away from the back of his chair.

"Grandpa...stop...I have to get back there." We laughed at Dad's antics thinking it was pretty funny. Caleb squealed when he finally succeeded finding a large, rectangular package, triple wrapped just to mess with him, behind grandpa's chair.

"Help! I can't get it," he cried as he tugged on the box, trying to move it away from where it was tucked. Dad stood and pulled his chair away just a bit, and Jasper helped his son move the package so he could unwrap it.

Jasper set the package on the coffee table, and Caleb started tearing at the paper. His face grew more and more confused as he unveiled another layer of wrapping paper. Grandma was taking picture after picture with her new digital camera us brats got for her. Yes, we made sure it was ready to go with fresh batteries and a large capacity SD card.

I knew exactly when Caleb put the pieces together and started screaming like he'd won Publishers Clearing House. Jasper started banging his head against the wall and Alice started laughing hysterically. We all started laughing after they (Jasper and Alice), in unison, yelled "Edward."

"Here, let me help you out there, buddy," I suggested. Carefully, Caleb and I removed a children's book "_Basic Music Theory for kids_" and the new electronic keyboard out of the box and set it up.

Instantly, Caleb started pounding at the black and white keys. Mom and Dad cringed and I joined them. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

After the living room was free of debris from whirlwind Caleb, we ate breakfast. Jasper helped Mom download her pictures to the computer. He even helped her post a few to her Facebook page.

I had been lucky enough to have the morning with my family but not lucky enough to have the day. So, eventually, I had to excuse myself, after promising lessons to Caleb, and headed out to work. Emmett made sure I wore his present. I shrugged and put on the baseball style shirt, Christmas scrubs and grabbed my keys.

The morning had been fun, and for once, I didn't think about how different things could have been. I was in the moment, not the past. Hopefully, the rest of the day was going to be the same.

The days that followed seemed happy enough. There was no talk about court hearings, no police knocking on the doors, and no earth shattering emergencies at work, though there were some bad accidents, but no one died.

I had tried not to think of Bella since Thanksgiving, but I was still surprised when I thought I saw her at the hospital. We weren't in the emergency room, so I knew it had to be a figment of my imagination, but the sight of her leaving the hospital alone, stuck with me.

When I asked a coworker if they had seen her, they looked at me like I had lost my mind. Maybe I had.

She looked so small and lost as she was leaving. The coat she was wearing didn't look like it could keep a dog warm, let alone a person. Her arms were wrapped around her chest tightly, her chin was tucked into her chest and her hair obscured her face, but I knew who it was instantly. At least, I thought I did. When I looked again, she was gone.

Maybe I needed to take one of the women up on their offer of friendship just to get this girl off my mind. My stomach rolled at the thought. I was like my father, a one woman man. I didn't use women for my own benefit, even if the price was my sanity.

New Year's Eve was busy. We had a lot of people come through the ER that had drunk too much too quickly before the midnight hour had even crested. I took a few minutes for myself and watched the moon from a bench outside, away from the noise that in minutes would infect even my place of work. I heard the voices from inside as the sliding glass doors opened. Another patient being delivered.

"Ten..." the doors closed, then opened again. "six, five, four..."

I counted along silently in my head, _three, two, one, Happy New Year! _This one was starting out like the one before. I pictured me and a petite brunette looking up at the same moon, praying the same thing. Let this be the last year I'm alone.

I shook the thought from my head and returned to work. Another accident meant another patient.

The weeks that followed, were much the same. Lord knew I had come to hate working graveyards. My days started with coffee from the Java Joint and ended the same way. Work, home, sleep and back to work with a piano lesson with Caleb thrown into the mix to spice it up a little.

Who ever thought being a doctor was a romantic job, they obviously didn't work the shift or hours we worked. There was something wrong with a person that enjoyed working elbow deep in blood and going home smelling like antiseptic and hand sanitizer. The redeeming quality of the job was when you were able to talk to a person's family and tell them without a shadow of a doubt that someone you just worked on was going to be fine though it might take some time.

After Christmas, I didn't see much of my family. I started thinking about getting an apartment closer to work when I came home mid-January, surprised to find my father at the coffee pot pouring himself a cup of coffee at the late hour. He had a thick file of papers spread across the table along with X-rays and a copious amount of notes written sloppily in his handwriting.

It wasn't until I heard my name that I realized he even knew I there here as I skimmed over the table, trying to figure out what he was working on.

"Morning, Edward."

"Oh," I said, looking up from the documents. "Morning, Dad. What are you working on?" I asked glancing back at the document latent table.

"Why don't you have a seat after you get your coffee? I could really use some input here," he said, taking his seat, placing his coffee on the table and grabbing his pen, scribbling on a note pad.

"Sure, give me a second," I replied. I grabbed a cup from cupboard, stretching and rubbing my neck.

"So, what have we here?"

I sat across the table and peered at the puzzle in front of me, wondering what my father had gotten himself into. Only recently had he gotten permission to go back to work on a _very _limited basis.

"Your boss, Dr. Pantra, sent these to my office a couple of weeks ago. My secretary, Cassandra, thought I might like something light to get me back into the swing of things," he said, grabbing another stack of papers.

God, the file was thick.

"This is everything on the patient for the last three years."

"Lord, Dad, why don't you pick an easy case first?" I asked, confused by the stacks of papers. How could anyone have a file this thick in three years?

"You don't understand, Edward. This is the same one, almost verbatim, as the file I got at Courtyard Rehab from the night nurse. If you'd have cared to visit me, I might have shared how curious I was about a certain patient there."

"Dad, don't start. You know how I feel about those places. I know I shouldn't, and for my patients I don't, but for my dad, well..."

"It's more than that. These records were also sent to me three years ago when we still lived in Chicago, but I never got them. Look here," Dad said, drawing my attention to the signature on the medical release forms.

"What? These are medical records that were sent to Chicago, and now my boss sends them to you here?" I sat a little straighter then leaned over the table grabbing a pile close to me and reading.

"A police officer shot while on duty three years ago seems to be the same patient that intrigued me during rehab. It's a sad case, actually, and I like the man. I wonder what he was like before the accident."

For the next few hours, I poured over the records catching up with my dad. We looked at every X-ray, Cat Scan, and Pet Scan available. It was a miracle that the man even survived, let alone this long. The one remaining bullet appeared to be moving deeper causing more chaos in the man's ability to function.

"Dad, what time is it in New York?" I asked not bothering to hear the answer before rushing up to my room and quickly returning with my laptop. Within minutes I had it up and running. I loaded the medical network that allowed visual communication with other doctors from across the country. Much to my delight, my old boss, Dr. Soloist, hadn't left the hospital yet.

"What are you doing, Edward?" Dad questioned.

"Just before I left New York, Dr. Soloist was taking applications for a neurologically seminar about some new techniques being used in Switzerland. I don't know the details or anything, but it's worth looking into. It was supposed to be specific to this area of the brain."

I hated how excited I got when it came to research because I felt like such a geek.

"Okay, let's see what Dr. Solist has to say in the matter. What is this network thing you have going on?"

I spent the next few minutes explaining the network that I had logged onto that helped physicians from around the country talk to specialists face-to-face about current cases. It was still in the developmental stages, but it couldn't hurt to try. Dad was impressed.

"You sure you don't want to come work with me? All this new technology. I heard about it but haven't had time to learn about."

"Edward Cullen, is that your ugly mug I see?" a voice from the computer spoke.

"Hi, Dr. Solist. Yes, it's me. How are you?" I asked, following proper etiquette.

"Oh, let's not do the pleasantries, Edward. I want to get home. Tell me what's on your mind."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about that neurologically seminar. My dad has a new patient.."

"So, this is the famous Dr. Carlisle Cullen. It's nice to finally meet you. I hope we get to do this face-to-face someday. Sorry, Edward. Continue."

Dr. Solist, my dad, and I had been consulted for over thirty minutes when Dr. Soloist offered to let my father attend the seminar via the medical network as he was still limited on what he could do at work. At the end of our online meeting, Dad was hooked, and I had to admit I loved the fact that it was me that got to introduce my father to such a great tool.

* * *

**I know, I KNOW! I've been a very bad updater, but I have my reasons. Do you want to know the reason? No! Oh well, I'm going to tell you any way, so suck it up. **

**I did something really stupid and browsed the prompts for "_TheHeartofCountryContest" _ and got inspired. Actually, POSSESSED, sounds more like it.**

**To make the original dead line, I had to postpone updating chapters. Well, I'm still working on the project but they extended the dead line so I have a chapter for you...**

**The contest is anonymous so I can't tell you which entry is mine. I can tell you though that I will have an entry and they have already started posting entries so meander on over to theheartofcountrycontest page on fanfic and start reading. You can even leave reviews...**

**This weeks rec...hmmm Have you checked out "_The Traveler" by Midnightlove87...No! Well you should... I did, and I can't believe I put reading it off for so long._**

* * *

**Snippet from Bpov chapter 24**

Time really hasn't meant anything lately. It's hard to believe that almost six months have gone by since that night at the park. The last holiday I vaguely recollect is Halloween, the rest...

_Thanksgiving was a quiet dinner spent with Charlie at Courtyard Rehab. That was before being contacted by the DA's office. I'm thankful that Charlie isn't living my nightmare, but I wonder what nightmare he is living._

_At Christmas I didn't spend time shopping, except for purchasing a snow globe for Charlie. I didn't focus on the fact that it was Christmas. I just got it for Charlie because it reminded me of hiking in Forks. The only thing I wanted for Christmas is a normal life and that isn't happening any time soon._

_I don't even remember New Year's because it's overshadowed by my pending meeting with the DA's office. Each day is just another day. My only concern is Charlie._

Jacob has been in the house a few months now and it seems like he asked me to rent him the house only yesterday.

Weeks have passed since I signed papers with Dr. Rossi, and January is almost over. The snow is starting to melt and I can taste spring in the air.

Charlie has been moved to Shepard's Landing and has settled in nicely, so I've been told. I've tried to visit a few times but Charlie is still despondent and I don't want to push him. I don't want a reenactment of the last time I pushed.

Mr. Jenks calls to let me know that he is taking his case in front of the grand jury soon. I want to tell Mr. Jenks not to call me again. I want to blame Mr. Jenks for Charlie's current state but doing the right thing gets in the way. I tell him I will see him then.


	21. 19: A time and place

A Time and Place

After a week of being gone, Mom and Dad returned Saturday night from what seemed like a very exciting time away. Their newfound displays of public affection were disgusting and calculated, so I made myself scarce. Hearing your parents, all hours of the day and night, flirt, kiss, and other things should be the last thing children think about. Right? Right! So, with that being said, I thought about looking harder to find a place of my own.

When I woke up Monday afternoon, I grabbed a cup of coffee as I entered the kitchen and sat across from Dad at the kitchen table. Mom remained busy washing dishes at the sink, but it struck me odd that she didn't at least wish me the usual good afternoon.

"Dad, can I have the classifieds, please?" I asked, reaching for the bundle of paper that lay next to him. My brows furrowed in confusion as he pushed the stack closer to me without a word.

"Why do you want those?" Dad asked, still not looking at me.

"I was thinking about looking for an apartment closer to work," I stated. Something was going on and I didn't know what it was. The only way to find out what was going on in this family was to ask.

"What's going on? Is everything-," I started to ask, but my thoughts spun out of control as Mom untied her apron, quickly threw it on the counter, and fled the kitchen. With the quick look I got of her face, it was evident she'd been crying.

I take that as a no!

"Fuck...nice timing, Edward. The DA's office called this morning. I had to tell her everything thats been going on. I'll be back-" Dad said, tossing his portion of the paper down and sliding away from the table. He didn't even bother to push the chair back before chasing after her.

I released a breath, letting go of my hair that I was absentmindedly pulling. I slumped over banging my head on the table when I heard Dad call Mom as he ran up the stairs.

"Esme!"

_Ya, nice timing, Edward_.

My mind flashed back to the day Dad and I talked in the car outside the DA's office. I remembered the graphic details Dad shared about James Hunter Turner, his family, and the other four possible victims.

Dad still hadn't returned when I finished my coffee. So, when I left for work, I took the classifieds with me.

Arriving at work, I was grateful it was Monday and not Friday. Usually, Mondays were less busy; less car accidents and less drunks on the road to cause them.

Thinking about what transpired at home weighted heavy on me. I found my thoughts distracting as I tried to focus on the present. Part of me even wondered if she was going to somehow show up and make the night even worse with her presence and better because it had been so long since I'd seen her. I had to shake Bella from my thoughts, but tonight would be perfect timing for her to show up. She always seemed to show up on the worst of days. I still wondered if she was an angel who would come to sooth me, or the devil to taunt me.

Remembering the hurt on Mom's face was excruciating. That look was the reason I tried to keep everything I had felt since the shooting to myself. I had been angry, hurt, relieved, and scared. If I let it all out, I would have been the one responsible for the look on Mom's face, and that would have made this more devastating. I stuffed the feelings deeper down and buried myself deeper in work.

During my shift that night, I made my decision. It was time; I needed to find my own place. As much as I had joked about not having to do laundry and getting rides to work, it was never my intention to live at home as long as I had.

It was time, so while I was on breaks I used a red pen to mark potential apartments, preferably closer to work. I could make arrangements on the days I worked to view those places on my days off, and no one would be the wiser until everything was in place.

To help put things more into perspective, I thought about what I would do when, or if, I met someone I could be serious about. What was I going to tell her? "Oh, um, your place, I guess. I still live with my parents." I laughed at the image the words produced. Twenty-six years old, almost twenty-seven, in my last year of residency, and I still lived at home.

"What's so funny, Edward?" Michele, one of the ER nurses asked, startling me.

"Um...my parents," I explained, finally realizing just how tired I was. There had been lots of noise at home the last two nights. "They just got back from vacation, and I'm having a hard time dealing with it."

"Anything I can do to help?" Michele asked, rubbing her hand across my shoulder and taking the seat next to me. For just a split second, I revel in the feel of her hand on my shoulder. Michele was sweet, and married; safe.

Internally, I shuttered, thinking about a specific brunette. Why did it feel like I just cheated on her, when she belonged to someone else? I used my hands to cover my face, ashamed.

"Not unless you know of an apartment for rent close to work, so I can get some rest," I added, trying to play off my shame as exhaustion.

"Actually...I might. Do you work tomorrow?" she asked, resting her cheek against her propped up hand.

"Really?" I asked, sliding my hands down my face until I could clearly see her expression.

"Yes," she said enthusiastically, nodding her head. "Let me talk to the super and get the details."

I looked at the red circles marked in the newspaper. I counted twelve. Maybe this would be for the best. Maybe I could deal with my conflicting emotions instead of stuffing them inside all the time. Maybe I would be able to think things through having my own place instead of being surrounded by turmoil all the time.

It was time to take the plunge. I pictured my fingers and toes, crossed and smiled realizing I was holding my breath.

Tuesday morning, when my shift finally ended, I was glad and exhausted. I made my way to my new favorite hangout, the Java Joint, for my morning coffee and homemade donut or muffin. Garrett and Kate reminded me of people back in New York, but better because they knew me by name after my first visit. My first visit; why couldn't I keep the woman off my mind?

_Standing there in a coffee soaked shirt, on my way to meet with the Director of Interns, Garrett had me laughing instead of crying. His wife, Kate, just smiled before she looked at Garrett._

"_Aye, that's a definite impression to be made," she spoke to her husband before smiling at me again. She placed a strawberry and cream cheese muffin on the counter; "On the house."_

"_Now, off with you, woman... before you embarrass the young lad," he spoke snapping at towel at her from behind, laughing._

"_Enjoy," he said, pushing the muffin closer. He was still laughing and sparing comical looks at his wife._

Before I finished my coffee and muffin, Garrett was showing me around his "home away from home." His book collection, though worn and used, was impressive. I was shocked to discover that a lot of medical students came in to study because he had an extensive medical library far in the back. Somewhat outdated, but still very useful, and they were open till midnight or one in the morning, depending on the night.

Their son Benjamin worked the night shift because he was attending the University of Washington for Architecture.

I remembered thinking how I couldn't wait to introduce my father to the place. Maybe, just maybe, he'd be willing to donate a more up-to-date medical library to them. Lord knew that he updated his personal library every other year.

"_It's a tax write-off," he explained, as I headed off to medical school with a year old medical reference _

I entered the library portion of the shop with coffee and newspaper in hand. Finding my favorite nook, I sat in a lounge style chair with a table next to me and relaxed as I continued to make red circles around potential places.

Yone had to look behind the wall of books to find it. Being her many times before, I had yet to be disterbed or found anyone already there. That caused me to believe it was not a well-known spot. I enjoyed the feeling of being a part of something without being seen by everyone who frequented the little slice of heaven known as the Java Joint.

I could feel my eyelids getting heavy but didn't want to leave. There was so much positive energy that filled the place. Begrudgingly, I made my way past the front door and headed home. I hoped the house was quiet, because honestly, I really wasn't in the mood to face my parents.

"How was your shift?" Mom asked as I entered the kitchen. Apparently Dad had things he needed to do. Had I not seen her crying the day before, I would have believed she didn't have a care in the world. But I did and couldn't get it out of my head.

"Long but uneventful; runny noses and stomachaches mostly," I explained, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"That's good," she replied. Something was going on; I could hear it in her voice. I took a long drink of water before walking behind her. I stood there with my chin resting on her shoulder. The skin on her cheek was tight; I could tell she was smiling.

"What?" she squeaked.

I stayed silent and angled my head slightly to get a better look at her. She knew what I wanted. I waited for her to spill at my unasked question.

"You, Edward Anthony Cullen, are as bad as your father," she said as her smile grew. We'd had this thing, a knowing or familial connection, between the two of us for years. Something was bothering her, and I was waiting for her to let it out. "I hope the poor woman that sets her sights on you knows what she's getting into."

I waited. She'd give in sooner than later. It was just a matter of time.

"Fine," she exhaled, frustrated. When she turned her face to me, I just blinked and tilted my head. She laughed. "Coffee?"

"Water," I stated, showing her the bottle in my hand.

"Cookie?"

"You're stalling," I coaxed. She let out a breath.

"Do you regret moving to Seattle?" she asked, not looking at me but at the ceiling instead.

"What? God no. What's going on, Mom?" I asked, stepping back, confused. Honestly, I didn't know how I would have dealt with a call in the middle of the night telling me my father and mother had been assaulted while I was that far away. Actually, I do. I would have been on the next available flight and would have thrown my career out the window.

"Come sit down."

I followed Mom to the kitchen table taking the seat directly across from her so I could see her face. Dad was right when he used to tease her saying, "You wear your emotions on your sleeve; you're an open book."

"I don't know how much more this family can take. We're all so close, but it feels like worlds separate us. Does that make sense?" It did, in an Esme sort of way. I nodded and let her continue. I turned my heart over to logical thinking. I could tell this was going to be an emotional conversation.

"I worry about you kids constantly. Emmett and Rosalie...being undercover police officers, put their lives on the line every day and I know they can't, and don't want to, discuss the things that happen at work. It has to be so hard holding all the ugliness they see every day inside. Honestly, I don't know how they do it. Don't get me wrong, they're perfect together. I couldn't imagine anyone else in the world that could deal with your brother, except Rosalie."

"And your sister. Lord knows what kind of trouble she'd find herself in if she hadn't found Jasper. She was such a handful growing up. Could you imagine what she'd be like if she would have married that kid, oh what was his name? Melvin, Mathison. What kind of trouble she'd have found herself in?" I shuddered as I considered the possibilities of Alice and Maverick.

"Maverick, and unfortunately, I can. That kid was a bad influence. I was so glad Dad was able to keep Alice from leaving with him," I agreed with a shudder rolling down my spine. Flashes of my father pulling Alice from that kid's death trap of a car spun around my head.

_I was getting ready to head off to college for the first time when Alice and Dad came through the house yelling and screaming. Dad held Alice tight as she kicked and thrashed, trying to get away. I heard the squeal of tires from the open front door. The louder Alice screamed about how much she hated him, the more determined Dad's face became. A week later Maverick was on the news after shooting a guard while robbing a bank five-hundred miles away. The news showed him lying on the ground, handcuffed, along with a new friend he'd made since he sped away from the house. She was cute and Alice was devastated._

"And then there's you. I worry about you so much. You watched Emmett go through girls like clothes, growing up. I don't know if you even had a girlfriend in high school, or a crush. And I fear that you may never find someone-" I barked out a laugh as her face contorted into confusion.

"Mom," I said shaking my head. "I felt Irina Carter's boobs in the ninth grade right after getting my first kiss." Mom's eyes grew wide while I continued to laugh, thinking about all the drama that was caused at her house, very grateful she never gave up my name. Ireana's parents placed her in a private school for girls the next day. I was crushed and decided then that I'd wait until I found _the one_. I always wanted what my parents had. I didn't look up to Emmett and his man-whoring ways. I was grateful he'd calmed down during college though he still whored around some.

Ireana taught me one thing. There are consequences for your actions, and I definitely did not like the consequences. I always got the feeling that Dad knew, though he never said a word.

"What is all this leading to, Mom?" I asked before she could get on my case about something that happened fifteen years ago.

"Almost losing your dad...I...I don't know how this family would have survived. I don't know how this family would survive losing any of you..." she spoke as she started to cry. Now we were to the heart of the matter. I moved around the table and knelt in front of her.

"Mom," I said, sympathizing with her. I had thought about the same thing a lot since the shooting. "We would have pulled together like we always do, because if we didn't, none of us would have survived the beating you would have given us," I said, finishing in a whisper as I hugged her tight.

She had been so strong in the hospital, and even after that, but it was all an act, and this proved it.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

I wasn't sure if I was telling a lie or not, but I tried to comfort her, praying what I was about to say would turn into fact.

"Mom, everything's going to work out. In the end, we're still going to be standing and still a family," I said hugging her tighter. She hugged me back, sniffling.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put that on you," she said, releasing me and wiping at her eyes.

"It's fine. You know it is, but maybe you need to talk to Dad about everything as well."

"I know, I know. I'm just being silly," she said without conviction.

"Mom...this family has been through a lot recently, and you're not being silly."

"And this isn't even what I planned on talking to you about," she said, looking at me and laughing quietly.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked. She looked happier and less stressed. I couldn't imagine what more she wanted to talk to me about.

"Why on earth do you want to get an apartment?" she asked, and I burst out laughing again. So, she wanted to know why I wanted to move out. This I had a quick answer for. One that would stop her from asking further questions.

"There are things a son should never know," I said, looking away, still laughing.

"What are you talking about...Edward Anthony?" Moving farther away I laughed harder at Mom's confused, clueless tone along with the use of my middle name.

"Especially, when said son, doesn't have a sex life of his own," I finished, moving quickly toward the stairs. Though I felt lighter now, I shuddered again at the memories of loud, midnight activities. There really were things a child shouldn't know.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" she shrieked, her voice full of humor, laughing.

Reaching my room, I closed the door behind me. I collapsed on my bed, thinking about my newest distraction: Apartment hunting.

* * *

**A:N Welcome back everyone... glad not everyone has flounced, though I don't blame you, you are missed. For those that have stuck around, here is a new chapter. Can't wait to hear your thoughts about the journey so far.**

**I want to welcome all the new followers and those who have fav'd Focal Point. I hope you take the time to let me know your thoughts.**

**On other news, the winners of The Heart of Country Contest have been announced. There was a lot of great stories and I hope everyone enjoyed reading them. Most of the reviews for Home, not Home, Home (my submission) hoped that the story would continue and they will not be disappointed because there is much left to be said. I just don't when I will start posting it.**

**Sorry, I don't have any rec's for ya'll. I've been so busy with real life, I haven't had time to read anything! :(**

* * *

**Snippet from TTL; Still part of Chapter 24**

Thirty minutes later, Dr. Rossi arrives and sedates Charlie. Things are once again quiet.

"Ms. Swan, I'm going to make a call and see if there is something I can do. I hate to suggest that you may have to keep him sedated temporarily, until we can get him in somewhere that is better equipped for his needs. In his state of mind and yours, this is not the answer."

I'm defeated. I can't help my own father. He's been there for me for so many years and I can't be there for him when he needs me the most. I have to give into the fact that I'm not enough in his condition. So I agree with Dr. Rossi. The only thing I request is that he not be kept on drugs unless it's absolutely necessary.

"Ms. Swan, I understand your concern. I had my own concern about all of this myself. Personally, I think that this is more than a mental health your permission, I would like to readmit him into the hospital for more testing while we are waiting to see if we can get him into another facility. I think it might be safer for all concerned." After tonight's incident, I don't have it in me to disagree.

We wait for the ambulance to arrive. Dr. Rossi and I continue to talk. He wants to talk to a few of his colleagues to see if he can find someone I can to talk to about these things.

Monday is the dawn of a new day. Dr. Rossi calls with good news-he's managed to get Charlie moved up to the front of the list at Shepard's Landing, the facility I visited earlier.

Now that Charlie has been admitted into the hospital, Dr. Rossi wants a complete battery of tests carried out on Charlie. He wants to send Charlie to a specialist and I will need to sign papers to allow that. It will allow him legal access to Charlie's medical records.

I don't pay attention to the papers when I sign them later in the day. Dr. Rossi believes it can't do any harm to look over everything. It almost feels like Dr. Rossi is an angel, handpicked for Charlie because it's evident I can't bear the weight anymore.


	22. 20: Late

**LATE**

For the rest of the week, Mom blushed when I walked in the room and dad gave me confused looks. I just smiled and went about my business, refusing to explain. I was not having another talk about the birds and bees with my father. No way, it wasn't going to happen.

Tuesday night Michele came through, handing me a phone number for her friend who had a possible apartment unit available, but it was being updated.

I had no clue what updated meant, so when I spoke to Dan, the super, on Wednesday morning, he explained that he had painted the ceiling and walls, and either replaced or cleaned the carpeting, then made other repairs, but I was welcome to come look at it on my day off.

So, Thursday morning I arrived at "The Glades" apartment building, less than five minutes on foot after exciting the hospital doors. It was much closer to work than I'd originally hoped; just three blocks away. Another perk was it was only two blocks from the Java Joint.

I rang the bell for the superintendent's apartment looking at the neighborhood as I waited to be buzzed in. The sidewalks reminded me of New York. They were wider, reaching from the buildings to the road, leaving enough room for a well-established tree to reach up from the edges and shaded the doorway of the buildings.

Cars were parked up and down both sides of the street, and right out front of the building, there was a fire hydrant. I wondered if the neighborhood children would be as wild as the kids were in New York when they were playing in the street. I could see Caleb playing and running through water spraying out of the hydrant.

Instead of being buzzed in, an older man with short, salt and pepper hair appeared. He was dressed in a blue uniform, and the nametag on his shirt read Dan, so I knew he was the superintendent. He pulled a chained ring of keys from his front pocket, selected one, and wiggled it in the lock before opening the door.

"Hi, Dan, I'm Edward, Edward Cullen. We talked yesterday—"

"I remember. I may look ancient but I'm not that old, son. Follow me," he said, turning and heading to what looked like an elevator, before veering to the side. "Elevator's broken, has been for a year, but we're hopeful it will get fixed this year. But don't bet you're pony on it."

"You smoke?" Dan asked, as we reached the first turn of the stairs.

"No, I don't smoke. I'm a doctor-"

"Smoker or not, doctor's no excuse. They're the worst smokers in the world," he said, cutting me off as we reached the first floor. But Dan kept moving, making another turn.

"Umm, what floor is the apartment on?" I asked, reaching the next landing and turning again.

"Third, that's why I asked if you were a smoker. I don't need you having a heart attack on these here stairs," he remarked, passing the second floor.

"The third, huh?" I wasn't sure I liked the idea of three flights of stairs, twice a day. But if this old man could make it up and down without a second thought, then I was sure I could too.

Maybe.

"On the plus side, the third floor saves you money. You like money don't you, kid?" Dan asked as he opened the door to the third floor. Of course I liked money. I didn't have much and I didn't need much, but I liked it.

"So, what is the rent on the third floor?" I asked.

"Same as the rest of the building," he laughed. "But you don't need a gym membership." Pulling the keys from his pocket and searching them, he led me down the hall. He found his key at the same time he stopped in front of a door, and then moved to unlock it. It took until he was inside the apartment for me to understand the man's joke. I laughed while following him into the apartment. Gym membership.

I could smell the paint fumes and could tell the ceiling had been completed instantly. The bright white was a stark contrast to the smoky pastel colors on the walls. There were sheets of clear plastic covering all the windows, and blue painterd' tape around all the trim work. I assumed that the switch covers that were missing we're part of the prep-work for painting.

The apartment was smaller than I thought it would be but bigger than my bedroom at home or the dorm-style apartment I lived out of when I was in New York. At least here the bathroom and bedroom were actual rooms and not part of the main living area. It even had a kitchenette that had a counter separating it from the living room. All in all, it was pretty nice. It even held a built-in bookshelf with a flip out desk along the back wall of the living room.

The bathroom had a sink, shower, and toilet: small. But I didn't need a tub. I preferred to shower anyway; I wasn't a girl that liked to soak in the tub.

"She's not the biggest apartment I have, but she's big enough for two people. You don't have pets do you, because we don't allow pets. Well, a fish maybe, but no cats or dogs. You even have a balcony off the kitchen if you're interested," Dan said, pointing to the kitchen window.

I looked into the kitchen. I guessed you could call it a balcony if you used the loosest definition of the word. The platform overlooked the street at least, and you might fit a chair out there, maybe.

"You sure you're not from New York?" I asked.

"Nope, born and raised right here in Seattle, son."

I looked around a few more minutes before returning to the front door, and Dan.

"Well, the ad goes into the newspaper next Saturday, so if you decide you want it, just let me know before then. My granddaughter said you were a good guy, so I'll give you a few days. Oh, and no waterbeds." He locked the door and led the way back downstairs, leaving me to my thoughts.

It was a pretty nice apartment, but I wasn't sure I wanted to make a commitment on the first available place I saw. When I looked up to explain that I still had a few apartments to look at, he was gone. Strange bird if you asked me, but at least he wasn't pushy.

Once I was back out on the sidewalk, I took another look around. It really was a nice neighborhood. Parking might be an issue, though. But winter was over and the hospital was within regular walking distance. Once seated in my car, I plugged in the address for the next apartment.

That was how my morning went, but my thoughts kept returning to the first apartment. Overall, the rent was a little higher than the others, but once you considered the amount of space, the neighborhood, and the distance to work, the first apartment became more and more perfect. And as Dan had put it, I wouldn't need a gym membership.

I weighted my options over the weekend, but come Monday morning, I was convinced and made the call. No better time than the present.

At first, the apartment had meager furnishings. Dan watched as my family paraded up and down the stairs bringing in my few belongings. I caught him grinning as Emmett, dressed in uniform, dragged in his housewarming gift. Apparently, Emmett knew someone who ordered in an extra case or two of Samuel Adams Utopia just for us. Alice said it was Bite Me, the restaurant she and Jasper dragged me to when I first arrived. I had to make sure to visit again for more Booze or Bonesatmosphere_._

We shared a few beers before the food arrived. The pizza delivery kid didn't enjoy the three flights of stairs, but we made it up to him with a healthy tip.

"Anytime, man," the boy said, waving the cash above his head. I was sure I heard him yell something before the door to the stairs closed completely.

By eight o'clock that night everyone was gone, and I was left to myself.

There were a few beers left in the fridge along with some basic necessities Mom insisted on. I knew who placed a few family pictures on the fridge, because most of them had Alice in them. _Did she truly believe I wouldn't notice?_

Rosalie added a notepad specifically for groceries next to the photos. I laughed to think of the Cullen women and their fondness for food. Jasper sided along with them, leaving a Betty Crocker cookbook behind on the counter. I scratched my head reading the Piggly Wiggly note attached to a gift card to be used at the local grocery store.

"My family is nuts," I whispered as the doorbell chimed in unison.

"You're getting settled in, I see," Dan spoke after I opened the door.

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry if my family made too much noise. That doesn't happen often that I know of," I exclaimed hoping that I didn't break any rules.

"No, no. Just wanted to make sure you had everything you need young man. Your family seems very...upstanding," he said as he looked into the apartment behind me.

"I'm sorry; would you like to come in?" I replied stepping back from the door. There wasn't anything to steal. The room was still pretty bare, though. I had a bed in the bedroom and a card table in place for a coffee table.

"No, no, just wanted to welcome you to the building is all," he justified, turning and headed towards the stairs. I didn't stop him but, again, thought him as odd. He was kind of strange in an eccentric kind of way.

I closed the door and stepped my way into an empty living room. Looking around, I realized, there were some basics I needed to get, and soon, like a chair or sofa, and a TV would be nice as well. But for the first time in months, it was quiet and it was mine. I could run around naked without fear of being exposed by one family member or another. I shut out the lights, stripped, and plopped my finally, naked ass down right where it belonged; in bed.

It was too bright when I woke up the next morning. I grabbed at my phone checking the time. Four missed calls... all from work.

"Shit...Fuck...I forgot an alarm clock," I cursed grabbing the first set of scrubs out of my closet and throwing on a new pair of tennis shoes. I was late, real late. When I reached outside the street was filled with traffic.

"Damn it," I cursed again. I tore off running, knowing I'd make better time on foot than I would trying to get the few blocks in my car. Less than three minutes later I was trying to breathe, bent over with my hands on my knees to keep me from falling; but I was there, at the nurses' station of the ER. Unfortunately for me, so was Dr. Pantra.

"Come to my office when you have a break, Dr. Cullen."

Michele laughed once Dr. Pantra was out of earshot. I looked at her cocking one eyebrow, smiling. There was going to be hell to pay, but right now, lacking my normal dose of caffeine, the situation I found myself in was funny.

"You know he's going to have my ass, right?" I said to Michele as she handed me a chart.

"He might. He did look pretty pissed off after searching every exam room looking for you," she giggled from behind her hand.

"It's your fault," I said moving towards exam room three.

"How is being late for your shift, my fault," she asked, shocked I'd blame my actions on her.

"You're the one that suggested the apartment I moved into yesterday," I explained before entering room three and greeting my first patient of the day.

I walked to Dr. Pantra's office on my first break, bracing myself for the worst. I wasn't afraid I'd get fired or suspended, but just the fact that I was late made me feel angry at myself. If nothing, I was a punctual person.

"Dr. Cullen, for the last time, stop apologizing. I was already aware that you might be late. Dr. Tess covered as long as he could. I just didn't know you were going to be two hours late. And that's not why I wanted to talk to you, anyway," he said pausing, waiting for me to calm myself.

Now my curiosity was up. He already knew I'd be late, but how? That's not what he wanted to talk to me about? My stomach crashed to the floor, and I could feel the blood drain from head. He was going to fire me before I'd even started.

"I'm sorry, continue Dr. Pantra...Sorry, I'm not sorry-" my ramblings were cut off by Dr. Pantra's laughter. It couldn't all be bad if he was laughing, right? My face flushed with embarrassment.

"Edward, stop. How would you feel about doing a rotation with neuro? It's been brought to my attention that you're quite knowledgeable for an intern. It would mean longer hours, and you'd have to _reset _your clock because you'd be working days instead of swings."

Instantly, I really did feel sick. Was my father trying to influence how I decided to further my career?

"Where is this coming from?" I asked fearfully, afraid that my father was trying to use his influence within the hospital to get me special treatment.

"Dr. Soloist called me from New York. He told me if I was interested in the computer seminars to talk to you, because you knew a lot about them. And then, after meeting your father it confirmed what he's always believed; that you'd make one hell of a Neurologist. So, I was thinking-"

"This suggestion came from Dr. Soloist, and not my father?" I asked. I had to make sure. I had to hear it confirmed before I even considered it. Dr. Pantra's brows pulled together in confusion before he relaxed.

"Your father had absolutely nothing to do with why I asked you to my office. I haven't heard from your father for a couple of weeks, and until Dr. Soloist called, I was concerned that he'd blown me off for a consult on one of my patients."

"The one he's been pouring over for the last few weeks?" I asked. So, the file was from Dr. Pantra. I didn't know he still took on patients. Wasn't it unusual for a hospital director to have patients?

"You still take on patients?" I asked. I had to know. What the file described wasn't an everyday, average case. Brain trauma was serious and Dr. Pantra hadn't worked in neurology for several years. He still did general surgery, but that was a far cry from neurology.

"I should have guessed he'd show you the file. The patient came through the ER, and I have a personal connection to the family. That's why I asked your father to consult. We both know I haven't worked in neurology for years," Dr. Pantra explained.

Well, at least he didn't try to hide the fact he still dealt with patients from time to time. He also said he had a special connection to the family, and I wondered what that connection could be.

* * *

**AN; Hi everyone. Well this week has been very exciting. I love all the new fav's and alerts that have filled my mail box this last week. It's been amazing and very uplifting.**

**I want to tell everyone that soon, I will be posting a new story. Whether I start posting during or after we finished Focal Point is to be scene. I have posted a summery page for anyone interested. It's called, Home, Not Home, Home, and was my submission for The Heart of Country Contest.**

**Also, I need to give everyone the heads up. My current work schedule has been thrown up into the air and I still don't know where it will land, but it probably means that I will have to go to updating every two weeks. I hate to do it, butt... I don't see any other way around it.**

**I have not given my awesome Beta's enough credit. They take my (what I call edited) chapter and make it look like it's still a rough draft. I can't believe I still can't figure out comma's.. uhg. _SunflowerFran and Storypainter_, you two individuals rock my world and I love you for it.**

**p.s. Now that you have read the chapter, don't forget to leave a little love and tell me what you think. And if you feel this story deserves to be better known, Tell a friend!**

**Till next update this is writtenbyabdex signing off_**


	23. 21: Notified

**FPChpt23**

**Notified**

Twenty-two hours later, after a very long shift, I walked out of the automatic doors of the ER. The sun was cresting the horizon in the east, and it took me a few minutes of searching the parking lot to realize that my car was still parked at my apartment a few blocks away. The fact that I had run to work the day before forgotten.

I walked slowly, enjoying the signs of early spring. Light green leaves were budding on the tips of the tree branches. There was still the early morning coolness that caused me to wish I had remembered a light jacket. Scrubs where not created for warmth but comfort and ease of movement.

It had been a long time since I had enjoyed the quiet as I strolled along towards my apartment, experiencing a peace I hadn't felt for a long time. I took the opportunity to slow down and live in the moment, instead of being rushed.

Robins fluttered between the branches of the trees, a sign that spring had indeed arrived. I stopped, petted a cat as it brushed against me before being chased off by a barking dog. I nodded to a gentleman clothed in a bathrobe while he retrieved his morning paper. It was shocking to realize that someone still delivered the morning paper.

I visited a little storefront, buying a jug of milk and a box of cereal that cost twice as much as the grocery store. I added a newspaper on a whim before I was done.

Once I reached my apartment, I fingered my keys as I reached the third floor. Nope, definitely didn't need a gym membership. The climb up the stairs proved that. Not paying attention to anything but my keys, I stumbled and almost fell over a piece of furniture.

Setting in the hall next to my door were two solid oak book shelves. I set my bag down to read the attached note.

_Mr. Cullen, _

_Noticed you didn't have much in the way of furniture. So, I figured, you being a doctor and all you might be able to use a couple of bookcases. Bachelors never think about these kind of things. I have some other pieces of furniture in the basement if you're interested. _

_Dan_

Dan was right; I hadn't thought about furniture before taking the apartment, and I could definitely use the bookcases. If it had not been for Mom, I would have been sleeping on the floor. I had to piece more furnishings together.

It wasn't until I went to make myself a bowl of cereal that I realized there were other things I was going to need, as well. Namely some dishes. Laughing, I put the milk in the fridge and the cereal in the cabinet before I forced myself into the bathroom.

I let the hot water run over my shoulders and back until the water started to cool. When I jumped out to dry off, I mentally added towels to the list of things I needed.

Too tired to care at that moment, dripping wet, I laid down, closed my eyes, and slept.

_In my dream, I sat at the edge of a pond, surrounded and __shaded__ by trees. A mysteriously glow sparkled off the water, __separating__ light from dark. I entered the water peacefully, finding that it relaxed me. Taking a deep breath, I focused my attention on something just out of reach that begged my attention. _

_Was it a small cluster of rocks barely breaking the surface?_

_Moving forward, the contrast of calm water and swells unnerved me, forcing me to focus. Closer, I __distinguished__ long strands of silk floating, extending out in all directions. Two ridges, painted in ghostly color, bobbed weightlessly in and out of the __tendrils__ of chestnut hair._

_Invading my dreams on more than one occasion, I didn't have to see a face to know it was her, Bella. It was then that my dream drifted into something darker. _

_Reaching forward, fear filled me as the faceless form moved suddenly, as if being tugged under the water and then bobbed to the surface once again. _

_Instinctively__, I grabbed for the form that once again was pulled away under the water. I watched in terror as the life filled hands struggled, reaching out, but then vanished, receding abruptly under the water abruptly._

It was a nightmare; I was scared to leave and relieved to be woken when what sounded like gunfire blended into the sound of something pounding on the door. I stumbled from bed, pulling on a pair of pants before answering. Shivers lingered, running up and down my spine.

Irritated into action, I swung open the door; startling the person standing in the hall.

A woman, with sandy brown hair, stood wide-eyed at my sudden appearance. Her hands held tightly to a plate covered with clear plastic. She appeared to have spent too much time at a tanning salon, her skin much darker than I had become accustomed to. My irritation from being pulled from my sleep intensified.

Really? I was woken up to have someone push a plate of cookies under my nose. What was she trying to achieve by bribing me with cookies? I thought as she introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Kelly," she stated, batting her lashes and twisting hair around her finger. "I just wanted to introduce myself and welcome you to the building."

"Well, it's not nice to meet you as I've only had..." I stated, looking at the watch, "Three and a half hours of sleep before being rudely awakened by someone pounding on my door. I haven't even had my coffee yet." The satisfying sound of a slamming door echoed through the room. I went into the kitchen and drank some milk directly from the carton; definitely the act of a bachelor.

Fully awake, I was too keyed up to return to bed. I dressed, deciding to walk the few blocks to the Java Joint. Maybe that would rid me of my displeasure. Exiting the apartment I noticed the plate of cookies now sitting in front of the door. Feeling guilty, I retrieved them and set them inside the apartment. I would need to apologize later for my behavior.

After accepting a cup of coffee and a lemon poppy-seed muffin, I found a quiet corner and started scratching out a list that included dishes, towels, kitchen table, coffee pot (_no offense Garrett, Kate_) and silverware...

I asked Garrett if he knew of a good place to shop, and Kate, told me about a thrift-store not far away.

I spent thirty minutes shopping and found most of the things on my list. I still needed a coffee pot and a kitchen table but at least I had a few mismatched dishes, silverware, and a couple of towels. It only cost ten dollars and forty-eight cents. I'd need to borrow Emmett's truck to get a table.

Irritation ran through me again as I approached my door. Sitting outside the door was a colorfully wrapped box. I couldn't figure out why everyone was so intent on leaving stuff outside my door.

_Dear Dipshit, _

_I bet you forgot to get one of these. And if you didn't, I don't want to know about it. Next time I come over bearing gifts, I better see this sitting on the kitchen counter. _

_A_

_p.s. I don't think you need to worry about pesky neighbors anymore. I told her you were gay._

I lugged the box in and set it down, shaking my head. I was surprised Alice didn't try to set us up. I washed the dishes and silverware before giving them permanent homes in the drawers and cabinets. I'd take the towels to the basement and wash them later that tonight.

The package taunted me the whole time. I didn't even try to guess at what was in the huge box. You never knew with Alice, but I was pleasantly surprised to find a coffee pot, with filters, coffee, a small can of creamer. Digging deeper the package included a small box of sugar cubes, along with a few small boxes of laundry soap and fabric softener.

I pulled out my phone and sent her a text thanking her for her thoughtfulness. Other than going out for coffee, the next few days ran much the same way. I worked, slept, and added things to buy to the growing list on the refrigerator.

I wasn't going to ask about a kitchen table but decided better of it when I ran into Dan at the front door for the forth time in two days.

"Sure," he said drifting away down the hall to his apartment. When I returned home that night, sitting in the hall were four chairs and a small formica kitchen table.

Things were coming together. I couldn't have planned things better given the opportunity. I loved my job and couldn't believe I'd been asked to do a rotation with Neurology. My family was whole and healthy again, and I had my own apartment. There was only one thing missing, and if my life was any indication of what my future held, I could wait. She was out there somewhere, and in time, I knew I was going to find her.

I smiled, unlocking my door. It was nice to think about other things than the drama that continued to weigh my family down at every turn. It seemed that drama would rear its ugly head just as our heads rose above the water.

So, I shouldn't have been surprised the following week, when Dr. Pantra gave me a three day leave of absence, starting the following Monday. I tried to protest his actions, but he wouldn't hear it, and he wouldn't tell me why. I recounted my actions over the past nine months and saw nothing, other than being late one time, that would prompt such actions.

Sunday night, having dinner with the family at Mom and Dad's, I was informed as to why I had been given three days off.

"So, Edward, how's the new apartment? Is it everything you hoped it would be?" Dad asked, not meeting my eyes and continued staring at his food.

"Um, good. It's coming together slowly, but it's getting there," I stated. But I could feel the tension in the room escalate.

The room fell quiet as Dad took a drink before looking at me. It seemed I was going to be let in on the secret. Confused, I could feel anger build in my chest as I watched my father try to remain calm as something flashed behind the blue depths of his eyes. My siblings and their other halves refused to look at me too; Mom was a frozen statue as she sat, stared at me.

"Mr. Jenks is going in front of the Grand Jury in the morning."

I sat and looked at my family as if they had grown second or third heads before pushing myself away from the table. Without a word, I grabbed my keys and escaped.

After returning to my apartment, I broke the mirror in the bathroom before temporarily letting go of my anger. I was frustrated because it seemed like every time my family seemed to get to the other side of the drama, it returned with a vengeance; James Turner returned with a vengeance. I didn't sleep well, if at all. I knew I was going to go, even if my intuition said not to.

There was no explanation for James Turner's actions. What he had done to my family was unforgivable. With what we knew, he'd probably get away with it or plead temporary insanity. The DA was wasting time; his and ours. But come Monday morning, I was where I belonged, sitting next to my family.

* * *

**A/N I want to welcome all the new story followers. I very much look forward to hearing your thoughts. I know you are all ancious for more Bella, but remember, there was a period of time that they really didn't see each other. Both Edward and Bella did have their own lives.**

**I think reading FF has ruined me for reading regular fiction books, lol. I've read several fiction stories lately, and though the character names are not Edward, Bella, Jasper, or Alice, I can't help but feel they should be, or were at one time or another. Shameless, right? lol!**

**Believe it or not, there are only about 9 chapters of Focal Point left. The count down has begun.**

**Between editing Focal Point, listening to my awesome Beta',s Storypainter and Sunflower Fiction, and finishing the rough draft of Home, Not Home, Home (HNHH) I haven't had much time to find new rec's for you that I have personally read. I'm sorry! But if you knew how bad my grammar really was you'd definitely understand.**

**AND WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE, KILL THE BUNNY THAT KEEPS HAVING SEX AND EXPECTS ME TO RAISE THEIR PLOTS!**

**Read, review, and retell!**

**Outtake from TTL, BPOV.**

Shepard's Landing calls me. It seems Charlie is starting to adjust to the facility and that he has been joining the other residents for meals at least once a day. I miss my dad and I want to make things okay for him but he still won't see me when I come by to visit. At least when he was at Courtyard I got to see him everyday even if it was as his nurse. I even miss being called "You". It's not until they mention that Charlie's insurance has refused to pay his residence fee of $1000 that I understand why they really call. Charlie's deposit needs to be met within the first thirty days of acceptance.

When I write out the check the next day, it leaves me just about broke. I'm relieved when a check from Jacob shows up the same day for sixteen-hundred dollars. After everything that has happened over the last few weeks, I forgot about renting the house out. I thank the heavens above for watching my back because I'm barely holding on.

On March 15th, I find myself sitting in Mr. Jenks' office for a meeting.

"Ms. Swan, I just want to inform you that tomorrow I'm just pleading the case to the Grand Jury. Hopefully,we will get a court date at the end of it and, if we do, then we will go from there. This case really doesn't have much to do with you."

"Well, until I find a new job I don't have anything better to do, so if you don't mind, I can be there."

"What do you mean 'a new job'?" Mr. Jenks asks, leaning against his table.

"After Charlie's visit to the police station, he was transported to the hospital. The next morning I was informed that neither Charlie nor I were welcome back to Courtyard," I explain quickly, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ms. Swan." Him and me both. I shrug my shoulders.

"Maybe things are better this way. Dr. Rossi has been awesome about the whole thing. He even helped me get Charlie into a new facility since he couldn't go back to The Courtyard."

"I see." I don't think he really does but I let it go. I leave feeling a little better knowing that tomorrow, even if justice isn't achieved for Charlie directly, his shooter might be facing more than attempted murder charges.


	24. 22: Vindicated

Carlisle's POV

I hated not knowing what to do and at a loss when it came to my children. I should have known court was going to take its toll on all of us. I should have realized how Edward was going to handle anything other than justice. I can't believe this man, James Turner, had turned our lives upside down, again.

_Breathe, Carlisle. Don't let the frustration win. Just love your kids through this mess. Carlisle, you need to pull it together and be of pillar of strength. Esme needs you and so do the rest of them. It's time to go downstairs and show them that no matter what happens, we can overcome anything and everything as long as we're together._

"Knock, knock. Carlisle?"

"Come in."

"Have you heard anything from Edward yet?"

"No, I haven't, Jasper. I assume no one else has either?" It' was more of a question than a statement. I stretched out my arms as Jasper came in and sat across from my desk. I just needed a few minutes to get myself together before I started acting like Edward. He definitely got his temper from me. Esme was so much better at hiding her emotions than I was. I eyed Jasper as he shook his head.

"Alice, isn't handling this well. She's going to have an anxiety attack or something if he doesn't contact us again, soon."

"She's just being protective, Jasper. She's always been...um...overbearing when it comes to Edward," I stated, letting the memories filter through my consciousness.

"_Daddy, daddy, come quick! Edward's hurt! He fell off the porch and hit his head! He won't open his eyes!" an eight year old Alice yells from the bottom of the stairs. I can see her tear stained face as I rush down the stairs._

"_Alice, get my black back from the office," I yell, flying past her and through the open door. Clutching the back of his head, crying, Edward rolled around. At least he was conscious._

"_Edward, what happened?" I ask, kneeling down, trying to see how hurt he is. I don't see any blood so that's a good thing. Edward is too upset to answer. "Let's get you inside and see the damage," I say calmly, picking him up. We're just getting to the top of the steps when I hear sirens heading in our direction._

"_Your sister is going to be the death of us, you know that right?" I say to Edward, who's now wide eyed._

"_She didn't, did she? She did!" he replies as we see the flashing lights heading in our direction. Edward wiggles from my arms as I set him on the porch before walking to where the ambulance will stop._

_EMT's rush from an ambulance, once it's parked. After talking with the paramedics for a few minutes I agree to let them check Edward over themselves._

"_Well, Dr. Cullen, at least she knows how to dial nine one one," a paramedic responds while gathering his gear._

_Edward was fine, more humiliated than hurt._

"_Yes, yes she does."_

"Let's join the rest of the family downstairs," I suggested, still smiling from the memory.

Alice was texting away on her phone when we reached the kitchen. Esme had pots and pans littering the counters. Emmett and Rosalie hadn't had much to say, and had already gone home for the night. Emmett hadn't let it show that he was rattled, and I knew he wasn't used to Edward's explosive nature, even though he should have been at that point.

"Give him time, Alice," I reminded her, messing her hair as I passed. "He's fine. He just has to work through this on his own."

"I know, Dad. I just don't like seeing him like...that. I want to see him happy," Alice explained, putting away her phone and looking up. "He's not replying anyway."

Before I could reach Esme, the phone rang. I quickly grabbed it up before anyone could react.

"Edward, where the hell are you?" I asked quickly, assuming it was Edward. It was eight pm and Edward hadn't been seen or heard from since eleven, and I was worried.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Jenks. How can I help you?...Really? Well, that is good news. Oh..Yes, I understand. You're right, it's probably for the best...No, no, it's fine...Well, if that's the way you think we should play it...We'll be waiting for you to call...bye," I replied before hearing a click quickly after. I placed the phone back in the cradle and tried to think of the proper approach. My family wasn't going to like the news; at least not all of it.

Everyone was waiting, staring at me as I turned to face them.

"And?" Jasper asked, willing to be the one to break the silence.

After the family gathered around the kitchen table, I related the vague details of the conversation to the rest of the family. Mysteriously, a witness had stepped forward, but our presence in the courtroom would be unwelcomed. At least there was still a chance to indict James Hunter.

"You do realize they can't enforce that request. They can't keep anyone from entering the courtroom legally," Jasper argued. He wasn't comfortable being asked not to be present, and neither was I. "Being present can have a large impact on how the judge decides to proceed."

"Normally, I'd say you're right, Jasper," I began to explain. "But after Edward's outburst today...Mr. Jenks is worried about scaring off his witness."

"Fine. He's probably right, but something isn't right, I'm telling you, something is fishy here," Jasper finished before leaving the table.

"What do we tell Edward?" Alice asked, wide eyed and nervous.

"For right now...we tell him as little as possible, Alice."

I was grateful everyone had either left or gone to bed when the phone rang later. That time it was Edward and relief swept through me.

"Edward, are you okay...Will you be home soon...Where...I love you...Edward-" I started but Edward's abrupt hang-up allowed me more time to figure out how I was going to explain what happened after he left.

"Is he okay?" Esme asked in a sleepy voice when I joined her in bed.

"Yes, dear. Edward just needs some time to cool down. He'll be back sometime tomorrow," I said, pulling her closer, letting her rest her head on my shoulder. I stared at the ceiling until my mind cleared enough to rest. When I woke up the next morning, I was alone, and her side of the bed was cold. I wondered how long she really slept after I came to bed.

EPOV

In some ways, I enjoyed the quiet drive back to Seattle, but it gave me too much time to think. Pessimistically, I thought about all the things that happened and what might happen in the coming days. The chances of James Hunter actually getting away with attempted murder haunted me. At no time had my thoughts prepared me for the news I received that night when I finally arrived at my parents' late.

Instead of driving straight to my parent's house, I had gone to my apartment. After a long shower and a quick change into fresh clothes, I ventured over knowing I had worried them. I had acted horribly and irrationally, and I was sure my mother was ready to kill me with hugs and a quick slap to the back of the head. That thought was the first thing that made me smile since I basically ran from the courtroom the day before.

"Ow, Mom-not the ear, not the-"

"Edward Anthony Mason, don't you ever do that to me again. Do you understand?" Mom chided.

There was absolutely nothing like going from a strong hug to having your mother pull you to her height by the ear just so she could look you in the eye when she threatened you. I expected some form of retaliation for my disappearing act but not this.

From Dad's smug look and quick retreat, I knew he wasn't going to help as Mom refused to let go of my ear while dragging me into the kitchen where Alice and Jasper sat.

"When was the last time you ate?" Mom questioned, letting go of my ear and heading to the refrigerator.

"A few hours ago," I lied. The look Mom gave me with a raised eyebrow told me she didn't believe me. Dad sat at the head of the table smiling and shaking his head.

"At least everyone seems to be in a good mood," I stated a little hesitant. Alice was smiling and Jasper had this smug look on his face. I watched them and Dad share some kind of look, like they were having a private conversation, and I couldn't read their expressions well.

"Okay, everyone. What's going on?" I asked, confused as to why everyone seemed so happy after what we all went through the day before. Everyone looked at Dad, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Well," he said, drawing out the word as he placed his coffee cup on the table. "While you pulled a Houdini yesterday." He spoke in a reprimanding tone, emphasizing his displeasure. His blue eyes pierced mine. "The rest of us were here, holding out hope that the district attorney's office could come up with something before this morning, as the judge decided to give them twenty four hours longer before releasing Hunter.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I just needed to get away and calm down. You and Mom know that," I replied in an apologetic tone. Dad's serious look loosened and I cauhgt the ghosting of a smirk. I may not have been out of the woods yet, but the look Dad gave before his grin appeared, told me I was forgiven for my rash behavior.

"Mr. Jenks called last night to let us know that a new witness stepped forward," Dad said, causing confusion to swirl in around for a split second.

"What? How? When-"

"Unfortunately, he also requested that the family stay away from the courtroom because of _your_ outburst yesterday. He's afraid his witness might bolt if any of the family shows up. So, the rest of us have been sitting here on pins and needles most of the day," he continued, ignoring my questions. "Waiting."

Dad's statement made me feel like crap. Once again, I had let my temper get the best of me, Though it had been years since I had blown up like that.

"I'm telling you, Carlisle, it has to be the photographer," Jasper cut in before I could collect my words. "He's the only one that judge cared enough to hear from yesterday. No one else would be able to change the judge's mind about an indictment for attempted murder. Anyone else would be hearsay or professional conclusion."

"I have no doubt you're right, Jasper. I just don't understand why he would stipulate that he wouldn't testify if we were there. That just doesn't make sense to me. And why did he step forward? How did he know the indictment was in jeopardy? " Dad asked. I could see from his facial expression that he was slipping into doctor mode, his analytical thought process taking over even as he voiced his questions like pieces of a puzzle to be arranged, rearranged and put together. "They've been trying to figure out who he is for months now."

I was getting a headache trying to process all this information. But the questions that still remained unanswered were: _Did the DA's office get the indictment? Did Mr. Jenks succeed? And most importantly, was James Turner staying in jail?_

"And?" They had to know what question I wanted an answer to, because they all looked at each other before Dad answered my unspoken question.

"James Turner is still sitting behind bars until he goes to trial, but we still don't know who it was that stepped forward."

* * *

**So, do you all wan to kill me now? lol. Thank you for following/alerting this story and sharing it with your friends. I still love hearing your views and reviews are like skittles and my blood sugar is low.**

**I just sent chapter 2 of Home, Not Home, Home to the Beta's so hopefully I can get the third chapter sent. I'll be sending out the next chapter of Focal Point within the next couple of days I hope.**

**EBS has a new resource for those of us that suck at grammar/punctuation. Look up . The exercises are well explained and executed.**

**TTL snippet:**

"Your honors, this is about a robbery that went terribly wrong resulting in the physical assault of Mrs. Esme Cullen and then the attempted murder of Dr. Carlisle Cullen, a much respected citizen of our community." He gives the facts of the case to the grand jury almost step-by- step. He presents the physical evidence he has compiled against James Kevin Turner.

Mr. Jenks continues with the evidence until the judges call for a ten minute recess. I take the opportunity to step out for a quick bathroom break.

While I'm in the bathroom, I overhear two women talking.

"What the hell is Jasper's problem, Alice? He's acting like he has something stuck up his ass." That must be Rosalie. She sounds irritated. "He knows this isn't the actual trial. Mr. Jenks is just here to get the ball rolling against that scumbag, James. It may or may not happen even with the grand jury's indictment. Mr. Jenks still may not have enough evidence to go to trial."

"I don't know, Rose. He didn't get all tense until we actually got here. I haven't had a chance to ask him if he is okay. When we break for lunch, I'm going to ask him if he just wants to go home. Maybe this is too much for him. You know how he is about Carlisle. We're all pretty tense about this. I know I am. I want this all behind us. I don't know if we're going to be safe until it is."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm pretty uncomfortable myself. I just get this weird feeling but I guess it's because I've seen too many ugly things to have complete faith in the process. I know this is a horrible thought but, sometimes, I wish I could take the law into my own hands." At least Rosalie's voice has calmed down. Alice just sounds frustrated.

"Come on, Rose, we better get back before the guys come bursting in here thinking we've been eaten by the toilets. They've been so overbearing and protective since all this happened."

I hear the door open and close and listen to the tapping of their heels fade, blocked out by the door, before I exit the stall. After wash my hands and splash some water on my face, I pull the elastic from my hair and let my hair fall down my back while gathering my thoughts before returning to the courtroom.

Stepping from the bathroom, I'm stopped in my tracks as a hand tightly grabs my forearm. Everyone else is in the main hall about thirty feet away.

"Are you stalking my family?" His voice is low and I can hear the anger in it. I try to pull my arm away but his grip is too tight.

"Ow, let go. You're hurting me!" I say looking at my wrist as his hand tightens more and I try to pull away again.

"What's your deal, Bella?" My name is spoken with disgust and venom. "You've been following my family for months and I don't like it. I want you to leave us alone." His eyes pierce mine, his voice venomous to my ears even if it's no more than a whisper. His expression is murderous and Jasper scares me. I feel tears build but I won't give him the satisfaction of crying.

"What?" Jasper continues, his tone the same. "Is your life so pathetic that you have to follow mine around and watch what that man has done to us? You will never know what it has done to my family. You've never experienced anything like it in your life. Or are you enjoying what this man has done to our family? Go back to your safe, quiet, unfulfilled life and leave mine alone. "

"My _deal _is none of your business!" I speak angrily. "You stepped into my world. Not the other way around. Now, let go of my wrist or, I swear, I'll scream so loud they'll hear me in Spokane if you don't." I let my anger keep away my fear as I stare back into his icy blue eyes, knowing that I won't scream unless his threat becomes more serious. His face hardens and the edges of his lips start to twitch. I pull at my wrist again when I feel his grip loosen.

"Next time I see you, I won't be so nice. I promise you that. Stay away from my family," Jasper tells me before turning away and walking back down the hall, brushing his suit smooth and acting like nothing even happened.

"At least you still have him and he remembers who you are," I say. Jasper is too far away and never hears the whispered remark.

Now that he's gone, I let go of the anger and fear. I take a few minutes to compose myself before returning to the main hall. I don't go back into the court room but sit on the bench outside the doors. With my eyes closed, I rest my head against the brick wall behind me and wait. It can't be that much longer. I sit there and think about Charlie and everything we have been through over the years, especially the last three.

No sooner has the yelling and screaming registered than the doors to the court room fly open with a bang as they hit the wall, causing me to jump.

Emmett blocks Edward from the courtroom, shoving him across the hall. Edward is fast and I'm not sure he even hit the floor before he is back up trying to force his way around Emmett to return to the courtroom. Emmett uses his body to move Edward closer to the entry doors.

"Edward, you have to get control of yourself. It doesn't work this way. You're gonna get yourself thrown into jail if you don't stop," Emmett says getting a new hold on Edward, who continues to struggle to get away.

"This is fucking bullshit. They're going to let him go. He's going to get away with this. I hope you assholes are next!" Edward screams at the door as it opens again with more of the family exiting the room. Emmett moves Edward further from the door.

I hear Carlisle's voice next to me as he passes, but I can't take my eyes off of Emmett and Edward.

"Edward, that's enough. Let's get him out of here, Emmett. It's going to be okay, Edward. It's going to work out somehow," Carlisle says moving forward to intercept Emmett and Edward.

Placing a hand on Emmett's shoulder, Carlisle embraces Edward before he can get away. The gentleness of it keeps Edward still as he calms. It's obvious to me that he won't fight back.

I know the heartbreak they all feel. It's the same thing I felt when this had happened to Charlie. At least they know who to blame.

Edward's eyes lose the anger and his face turns pained from whatever it is that Carlisle is saying. His body goes slack as he stops fighting. His eyes lock with mine and his face turns cold. His body goes stiff and rigid as he pulls away, turning away from everyone and, without a word, walks out the door.

Esme takes her position next to Carlisle with nothing but questions written on her face as she looks up to her husband.

"Just give him time, dear, just give him time," He assures Esme. He places his hand on the small of Esme's back and escorts her from the building with the rest of his family in tow.

Jasper is the last in line and he turns to me just before walking out the door. His eyes don't hold the anger they did before. They're filled with pain and hurt. "Are you happy now?"


	25. 23: Time and Space

******This is now a beta'd chapter. Enjoy**

******A/N Hi Everyone! I want to thank everyone for their kind words and support. It means so much!**

******Please, do not kill me for updating erratically lately. RL and writers block has been just as much of a pain in my ass as yours. lol. One of my Betas is on vacation right now and I hope she and her family are having a wonderful time. She deserves the break after betaing my grammar for the last two years, lol. Once she comes back this chapter may be updated, and if your willing to put up with my horrid self editing attempts enjoy it. It may not happen again and there will be no tar and feathering the creator...**

******Sunflower Franfiction, THANK YOU FOR CONTINUING TO WORK WITH ME... YOU ARE AWESOME AND I DON'T SAY IT ENOUGH.**

* * *

Time and Space

I needed something to keep from thinking about Dad's case, James Turner, and the unknown witness. I needed to find a proper perspective about all the craziness, and I couldn't force the analytical part of my mind to turn on and off on a whim like Dad could.

Nothing had changed when I returned to work after having a few days off. The halls smelled the same, the nurses stilled giggled when I walked by, and there was no shortage of patients that needed attending. But I still had trouble focusing once I left.

After work, I went to the Java Joint just to get away from the turmoil running through my head. Benjamin, the young man that worked the swing shift, was always fun to talk to and didn't push for heavy conversation. He always managed to illicit a smile and a laugh from me with his odd sense of humor.

During the week, the walks home at night were cold, and my face was usually numb by the time I arrived back at my apartment. My landlord had stopped leaving odds and ends by my door but was friendly and talkative when I ran into him in the lobby while retrieving my mail.

The only thing that ever arrived in my mailbox was bills and junk mail.

When Friday rolled around, I was grateful for the distraction work had given me and for the Java Joint, my new home away from home, that had the best coffee this side of Seattle.

I blew warmth into my cupped hands before I opened the door; the late hour responsible for the quiet, allowing Benjamin to hear the bell above the door sound. His smile and raised hand forced a smile as I spoke.

"Good evening, Benjamin."

"The usual?" he asked, before turning and preparing me a cup of coffee.

"How's your mum and dad?" he asked, sliding the coffee across the counter. "I read about the indictment in the newspaper earlier."

"They're handling it better than I am, and it's the last thing I want to think about."

"Okay! So, how's the love life?" he asked, causing me to choke on the sip of hot coffee I had just taken.

"Nonexistent, and something else I don't want to think about."

"No prospects at all?" Benjamin questioned, his tone dripping with disbelief.

"None that are available," I replied, with an equally frustrated tone. Standing quickly before he could ask more questions, I headed to the library area, so he couldn't inflict more damage on my bruised ego.

I didn't want to think about her, so when I turn a corner of a hidden sitting area, the irony is not lost on me. Invading my space was one of the two things I didn't want to think or talk about.

Lying on a chase chair was the brown-haired, brown eyed woman who had been haunting me at every turn. To my relief, and torture, she was asleep.

The bold title of the book lying across her chest glared at me, _Romeo and Ginger_. Not the kind of book I'd read, but someone once told me that anyone who could read a parody had to have a sense of humor.

Feeling like a perverted peeping tom, I stepped back. I was sure God had a sense of humor and decided it was my turn to be the brunt of a cosmic practical joke. Part of me wanted to shake her awake and beg her to leave me alone. Another part of me wanted to be her prince charming and kiss her until her eyes fluttered open. And yet another part of me, wanted to run away as far and as fast as I could, but I couldn't do anything other than take in her sleeping form.

Her skin seemed paler than it had been that day at the park. The shadows under her eyes seemed darker, like she wasn't sleeping. The hints of red were missing from the lengths of her hair, and her face looked smaller than I remembered. The overall picture disturbed me.

Then I focused on the book she had obviously been reading. Watching it rise and fall, I could almost feel a connection as my breathing fell into a rhythm. The pounding in my ears could have been her heartbeat, and the sensation was starting to freak me out. But the horror didn't stop there as I watched her, hoping she'd open her eyes.

I realized that her sleep wasn't peaceful. Her eyes darted around behind the lids, and her body had the slightest hints of sudden twitches that, if I hadn't been watching her so intently, I wouldn't have noticed. That was the point I knew I had to get away from her, before I did something stupid and was completely consumed by my sleeping beauty.

Fleeing her presence, I crossed the threshold between the cafe and the bookstore. I rubbed my face with my free hand trying to erase her image until I was once again seated at the counter. But nothing kept me from feeling like I was somehow cosmically connected to the woman who was sleeping less than fifty feet away.

"So, there is someone that has captured your interest," Benjamin said, with a raised eyebrow. He was looking between the library entrance and me. He knew. From his expression, it was evident as I looked at him and his grin stretched wider. I bowed my head in defeat.

"Ya, there's someone, but she's engaged," I explained in frustration. There was no use in denying it.

"She is?" he said, but I wasn't sure whether Benjamin was making a statement or asking a question until I looked back up at him. His brows were pulled down in the middle creating a look of confusion. I simply nodded my reply.

"Are you sure?" he asked, as his eyes roamed back to the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I answered, rubbing my face, trying to erase her sleeping image from my brain. "I sort of met him a while back, and the guy could probably break me in half by the looks of him. These hands where made for love, not war."

When Benjamin started laughing, I joined him when I realized how corny what I just said was.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I haven't seen her with anyone for a long time. And please don't kill me, but I use to have a crush on Izzy when I was younger. She was always so nice to me when she was in school, not like the rest of the med students that came in here."

"Izzy?" I questioned.

"Yes, Izzy," he said, pointing. "Everyone called her Bells, but I didn't believe she liked that, so, I called her Ms. Izzy. That Mike guy that she was engaged to was a mule's ass though."

Mike, who was Mike? Maybe I was better off not knowing. My thoughts must have betrayed me, and spurred Benjamin on because he continued on in his little rant.

"I was so happy when he stopped coming around and meeting her for coffee, but then she just disappeared for a while. She hasn't really been the same since. That's why I asked if you're sure. She just doesn't seem... I don't know...any different than after they broke up. But it's not any of my business."

It wasn't any of mine either, and I had more questions than answers. _Thanks, Benjamin_.

I grabbed my coffee after getting a Danish and left. With the questions that were once again running through my head, I wondered who she was, really. Had I met the real Bella or was she just a distraction to keep me from moving onto the next step of my life? Or dealing with my feelings about what was going on with my family at the moment?

The darkening sky made me feel moody, especially after my conversation with Benjamin. His words and my reaction to them rolled around in my head. I thought back to the park the day I met Bella and to the emergency room. She seemed kind of sad and still full of unanswered questions. It might have been my imagination. I thought there was something between us, but till something else convinced me; she was off limits.

The coolness of the night bit at my unprotected skin as I walked the few blocks back to my apartment. The numbness in my hands lessened as I climbed the three flights to my door allowing me to unlock the door without fumbling with the keys.

It was so nice to be home, in my own apartment. The peace I felt when I flipped on the lights and shut the door behind me, comforted me.

* * *

******snippet; (no beating me! I see the tiny discrepancies, I'll fix them someday, but for now it's time to tell the story)**

The Java Joint is a new style hippie joint. Walls are made of bookshelves and there are tables with chairs up front, but in the back it's a maze of bookshelves, tables and comfy chairs where you can curl up for hours, drink your coffee, and read. My favorite spot is right past the first set of bookshelves. I can still hear people talking in the main area but I'm hidden from sight. No one knows you're there unless they come into this area. I set my coffee down as I sit in the rounded chair, open my book and start to read the lines across the page.

I know someone else enters the store because the bell above the door rings quietly, but I'm too absorbed in my copy of ___Romano and Ginger _to care. It's a comical parody of ___Romeo and Juliet_. Whoever wrote it really must have hated the play.

I pay no attention to the hum of voices from behind the bookcase as the words blur on the page before me. I feel safe and secure, hidden from view. I can't make out what the page says or what the voices are saying, only that they sound like music as I drift to sleep. I'm grateful that the nightmares don't come immediately the way they have the last few days.

___It's the most beautiful the meadow has ever looked. It's no longer brown grass and dirt, or sleeping leafless trees mixed with evergreens. The grass is green and spotted with wildflowers and the aspen and birch trees are covered with delicate green leaves. The apple trees have small blossoms and the smell, mixed with the earth, is new. I lie on the grass and watch the puffy clouds float overhead. I breathe in the fresh air and let the rays of the sun tickle my exposed skin, warming me. I feel a mild breeze that caused the grass around me to gently brush against my skin. I rest in peace and quit, loving the warmth of this place._

___I hear angels whisper somewhere beyond my understanding. I focus on my breathing, letting it fill my lungs, expanding and contracting as I breathe. It feels like seconds that I have been lying here, lying on the ground, when I open my eyes to find the clouds have started to thicken and turn black. The wind begins to howl from the tops of the trees. The cold replaces the warmth of the sun and the dream world that I have so enjoyed turns into my nightmare. I pull my knees to my chest, my skin still exposed to the elements._

___The grass withers in the darkness and the flowers fade and disappear. The wind rips the leaves from the trees in a violent display of its anger. The shadows grow closer and any light that remained disappears, leaving the lightning the only substance to create light. The shadows begin to take form as the sky opens, pelting me with rain. I hold myself together tightly and beg for my nightmare to end._

___Voices start to surround me, calling my name. Charlie's is the loudest, telling me to run. Strong hands grip my shoulders and pull me to my full height. When I look up, it's Charlie. He pushes me towards the edge of the forest where a stranger walks out from the nothingness of the shadows. His hair is blond and pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes are blood red with hate and malice. His grin is wide with pleasure and he's enjoying his time. He stalks around me, while Charlie screams in the background, "He threatened to kill my daughter!"_

"___What do you want?" I yell, trying to wipe the grin off his face._

"___It would be so easy to kill you right now." His hand brushes across my face, lingering on my cheek. "But I'm going to take my time. I'm going to watch as your world is destroyed before I take your final breath." He moves his lips to my ear and I close my eyes. "and I'm going to make your father watch…" My eyes pop open and the shadows transform into wolves which step into view. Their fangs are dripping with blood as they take positions around us. I pull away from Charlie and run in the opposite direction. I hear a familiar, yet unknown, voice far behind me as I run through the blackness of the trees. The branches scratch at my face and the flesh that's still exposed._

___I trip and stumble as I try to make my way out through the trees. The uneven ground and the roots trip me and I fall. I pick myself up, running again as blood drips from my knees and hands that made contact with the surface painfully. Strong arms grab me from behind, shocking me awake. I'm sitting in the living room where I grew up. I close my eyes again, waiting for the dream to pass._

"Ms. Bella," a concerned voice says. I open my eyes again. "Ms. Bella, wake up." My body jerks, trying to break the grip. I wake with a start. When my eyes focus again, Benjamin is kneeling before me, his hands on my shoulders, his eyes wide and concerned.

"Ms. Bella, are you okay? I'm sorry, but it's time to wake up." I look around and feel the warmth of the Java Joint. I see the table next to me with a coffee sitting on it and a bookcase directly behind my head. I take a deep breath to steady my nerves.

"I'm sorry, Benjamin. I must have fallen asleep. What time is it?" I look around trying to get my bearings.

"It's just past the midnight hour, Ms. Bella." His face is gentle and he's patient as I pull myself up.

"Benjamin, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I fell asleep for two and half hours. Thank you." I grab my coffee that is now cold and pull my jacket on, when Benjamin stops me.

"Let me give you a free coffee, Ms. Bella. A hot one for the walk home," he says, taking my cold coffee away and walking behind the counter. I lean on the counter and watch as Benjamin works, filling my cup with hot coffee.

"I should have woken you when the other man that was here found you asleep, but we both agreed you looked so peaceful that neither of us could do it." I feel the blood rush from my face as flashes of my nightmare pass through my head. "He was nice. I think he likes you because he asked questions about you. I don't know him as well as I know you so the only thing I told him was that you had been having a hard time lately, and that it was fine if you felt like sleeping here for a bit."

"Please tell me he didn't have blond hair." I try to joke and cover up the sudden fear that's almost choking me.

"No. No. He had this funny red hair color. He's been coming in here off and on for awhile now." I feel relief flood me. It wasn't James Turner. I'm being ridiculous because James Turner is in jail, held behind bars for hopefully a very long time to come. Benjamin hands me my fresh coffee and a bag. I look at him questioningly.

"It's a special blend of tea. It might help you get some sleep once you make it home, on the house of course." Benjamin escorts me to the door and locks it behind me. I pull my coat tighter around me as the cold starts to lap at the warmth of my jacket. He flips the sign over and it now reads "closed". The lights from above the door go dark as I turn to the sidewalk making my way home.

The tea is still warm when I make it back to my apartment. I sit it down next to my computer.


	26. 24 We Can

**A/N I want to thank all the new readings. Your fav's/alerts have not gone unnoticed. And to prove it, here is a new chapter. **

**WARNING! TEARJERKER ALERT! DO NOT READ THIS ONE BEFORE GOING TO WORK, DRIVING, OR DEALING WITH MISBEHAVING RUGRATS. Consider yourself warned. There will be no tarring or feathering of Author. With all that said, enjoy! **

**Everyone can thank my wonderful and spectacular Beta's, Storypainter and Sunflower Franfiction for their ability to push me for more...I was so confused with Bella's version of this chapter I had to have a talk with Edward. He sat their at the table and said, "Abdex, I have my own story. Now shut up, listen, and type." Lol. **

**Focal Point did not start at the beginning.**

* * *

**We Can't be Friends**

After seeing Bella sleeping in my corner at the coffee shop, I tried to stay away. Too bad I was addicted to the coffee. Bella may have made an impression on me, but from her reaction the following day, it may or may not have been a good one. Our meeting was almost an instant replay of our first. Luckily, this time hot coffee wasn't involved, though she did throw some pretty mixed signals. I could have sworn she had looked me over quite thoroughly, but the tone of her voice was dismissive at best.

After holding the door open, I proceeded to get my coffee, only to have Benjamin tell me to sit at the counter. Once he had an opportunity, he told me that he was going to talk to his parents and see if he could get Bella hired as a temporary barista. My gut told me to stay away, but the next day, when Ben explained that she was having a rough time of it, I changed my mind. I would make a nuisance of myself. In fact I thought it was about time my family experienced the Java Joint too.

First, I invited Emmett to get coffee instead of meeting at his place. It would keep our meeting shorter and maybe I could get his take on Bella. But I couldn't get the nerve up to ask until after our third or fourth visit.

"_I'm not sure it's a good idea, Edward. I think that girl has more problems going on in her life than you can handle," Emmett said once I overcame the battle with my nerves. He shook his head when I asked for an explanation. "I can't explain it, man. I'm sorry, but trust me."_

Then I decided to invite my dad.

"_Sure. I've heard of the Java Joint. I'll meet you there," Dad replied._

It was just after four in the afternoon when I met him there. He was already seated with a cup and a newspaper, waiting. Now that he had been there, the place was turning into a regular Cullen men's hangout. Jasper was the one holding it up.

"I'll be right back, just let me get a cup of coffee," I said, walking passed and getting in line.

I wasn't really paying attention, just waiting for my turn. Bella had her back turned to me making a cup of coffee. I smiled to myself realizing that I was staring at her backside. The way her jeans wrapped around her waist, hips, and thighs left just the right amount of room for my imagination to go wild. I wondered how firm her ass was, and how it would feel in my hands.

"That will be two dollars and fifteen cents, sir," she said, pulling me back to reality. I was glad I didn't blush, because if she knew what I was really thanking her for as I stepped back, her hand print would have been a visible fixture on my cheek. And that thought didn't help me my wild imagination either.

"You like her, don't you?" Dad asked as I sat across from him.

"Not really," I replied, trying to convince myself. Bella would barely talk to me, so how was I supposed to get to know her and find out if I liked her more than I thought I already did? She hadn't even asked me for my order. She just handed me a cup of coffee and told me how much I owed. Then she dismissed me without a word after she handed me my change.

"You could have fooled me," Dad laughed out. I joined the laughter knowing he had caught me staring and I couldn't stop looking in her direction. But he didn't know the details of our acquaintance.

"Did I ever tell you the first thing your mother knew about me before we ever talked?" he asked, pushing for more conversation.

"I don't think so."

"It was my last year of medical school, and she worked at a nearby coffee shop. I was so enthralled with her that I had no idea what I was doing or what I ordered the first time I met her. It was a good thing that I wound up liking what I ordered because the next time I went into the coffee shop ... she didn't even ask me what I wanted. She just handed me a cup and told me the price. She already knew what kind of coffee I was going to order. I was so off my game after an all-nighter that I was speechless. She laughed and told me to go sit down and enjoy my coffee. Apparently, all I could do was blink at her. I do remember that the next morning when I woke up my face hurt. I didn't stop grinning for days. She was it and I was caught, hook, line, and sinker."

Dad's story made me grin even wider. Mom's version was much different than his.

"I doubt she'd appreciate the crazy hours I have to put in right now. Plus, I'd probably bore her to death using medical terminology talking about my job when I wasn't working." I rambled, trying to convince myself she wouldn't be interested. "Now's just not a good time to get involved with anyone, much less someone who might not understand how devoted I am to my career. As much as I hate it, my residency has to come first.""

"She was my RN at Courtyard, Edward, and a good one at that. Why she's working as a barista, with her education, has to be a personal choice," Dad spoke in her defense.

When I looked back at Bella behind the counter stocking supplies and cleaning, I was even more enchanted than before.

"So, she's the one you wanted to introduce me to?" I questioned, looking between her and my dad, confused and intrigued.

"Yes, but I see you two have already met," he answered smoothly. I hated the smug tone he used and the raised brow he threw at me silently saying, "duh".

"I have to get going, Dad. I'll talk to you later. Tell Mom I love her, okay?" I had to get out of there before Dad had me married off with six kids or something. Someday, I'd really like that too.

"Scaredy cat," Dad teased as I pushed my seat back under the table before fleeing. I laughed because he was somewhat right, and I could not give him more ammunition to use against me.

I wondered if her man really knew how lucky he was, as I made my escape through the door. Because if I were engaged to her, I would make damn sure everyone knew it just by looking at her hand. She would definitely be wearing a ring that said she was the most important person in my world. _"Why isn't she wearing a ring?" the left side of my brain questioned._

When I reached the door to the ER, more strange questions plagued me, and I wondered if I'd ever figure them out. _What were typical dreams that women had? What was Bella's dream?_

I had hoped it would be a quiet night in the ER until I arrived and learned that the triage rooms were already filled. An hour later I was already exhausted, and it was just the beginning. So much for only a twenty-four hour shift.

"We may need to call in more help if this is how our night continues," I said to the charge nurse.

Patients were being brought in by the dozens. Apparently, a major fire had broken out downtown, in an apartment complex, and we were the nearest hospital, receiving the worst of the casualties.

"When I heard about the emergency, I called Dr. Pantra and more interns are on their way, Dr. Cullen. Here's your next file, exam room twelve, a fourteen year old burn victim."

I almost fled the room. But then I pulled it together before I walked through the door. I could smell the burned flesh before I could see the patient, but I knew I had to shut down my emotions. I was getting better at it, but we hadn't seen this type of devastation in the ER since I arrived. It felt eerily similar to what I had experienced on a regular basis while working in New York. After hours of working with patients, it nearly broke me to tell the parents of the fourteen year old girl that we'd have to wait and see, but it didn't look good. I couldn't bring myself to raise their hopes that somehow she'd make it more than a few days.

Everyone took their turns sleeping and working, and it seemed never ending. But the end did come, after a two day run. It was then that I had to tell Sadie's parents, the young girl I'd desperately tried everything I could to save, that she was at peace now. She wasn't in pain and she hadn't suffered toward the end.

Sadie, as I had come to know the girl, became responsive for a short time as I worked trying to save her. She seemed to be talking in riddles. At first I was only catching part of what she was saying. I didn't realize it at the time, but she would end up giving me more than I would might realize, and I was never going to forget her face.

I didn't know what pulled me toward the coffee shop. I was beyond exhausted, both physically and mentally. I didn't need caffeine. All I wanted to do was return to my apartment, cry and sleep. But Prince Charming didn't cry. At least those were the last words Sadie uttered before falling prey to her injuries.

"_Dr. Cullen, I'm not going to make it, am I?" she asked. I couldn't look away from her piercing, blue eyes as they held mine. I wanted to lie to her and give her hope, but she wouldn't let me. "Don't lie, please, not about this." _

_I watched her tears begin to trickle from the corner of her eyes as she looked at the burns that covered her body. I could feel the pain she was in when she spoke. It wasn't just emotional pain, it was physical._

"_It's okay. I get it and it doesn't hurt right now," she stated. I could hear the quiver in her voice. "I won't find my prince charming or grow up and have a family of my own, will I?" _

_I still couldn't answer her, so instead, I turned up the IV that was feeding her pain medication and watched as her eyes became a little glassier. She had a lopsided smile as she looked at me._

"_Will you pretend you're my prince charming? You won't leave me until it's over will you?" she asked. _

_I couldn't answer, only nod. I'd stay as long as I could._

_She shared her deepest secrets with me about the boy at school she liked. She was afraid to talk to him because he wasn't popular, but he was special to her. A few months ago she heard him tell another boy that he shouldn't talk about her like that, because she was different than the other popular girls; she was smart and pretty. She told me how she wished she'd had the guts to walk up and kiss him, because now she wasn't sure if she would ever got the chance again._

_She told me dreams that I'd keep to myself and would probably never share with anyone, and it nearly broke me when she told me she needed a real friend that liked her for her, and not because she was popular. Though none of it easy, telling her parents that their daughter had a beautiful soul, was the easiest thing I did that night. _

Sitting at the counter with my hands covering my face, I hid from the world. I'd lost patients before, but I'd never had them get so close to me so fast. Sadie had done the impossible, and it hurt more than one could imagine. I didn't know how much time passed before I was pulled from my musing with a jolt. I saw the coffee Bella had served in front of me, and I grabbed onto it, trying to anchor myself to the present.

"Thank you," I replied, not knowing what else to say as I held onto the cup. I didn't want to cry. Sadie didn't want me to cry.

"Is it still hot enough?" Bella asked and I nodded. I wasn't ready to speak yet, so I took another sip of, the now, cold coffee, afraid if I didn't do something, I would break down instead.

"Okay, as long as it's still hot enough." There was something in her voice; sadness that reminded me of Sadie, and I watched Bella become distance; cleaning counters and stocking shelves from the corner of my eye.

"Did I do something to piss you off?" I asked, thinking about the boy Sadie had told me about. I wanted to be brave and say something to her, but the blunt question was out of my mouth before I could censor myself.

"Hum…No, not that I can think of," she replied, turning to face me. Her brows creased in the middle, making her look more confused before she turned away again.

_Confused...who wasn't confused right now?_

"Okay. Then why do I get the feeling that you're avoiding me?" Another uncensored question I didn't really mean to ask.

"Would it help if I said I wish I could _explain,_ but right now, I can't?" she answered, still facing away. She didn't even give me the courtesy of turning to look at me to talk.

"Not really."

Her words rung in my ears.

_Right now. Right now was the only time we could be sure of. Right now_ _was all we had._

Wishes were for children and the dying. I took another sip of coffee to calm my nerves while Bella continued to clean. I reviewed my night, taking stock, and decided I didn't want to be alone and friendless. I might be able to be her friend, and maybe in return she could be mine.

"We've talked about what happened to my family, so you can imagine how crazy my life has been lately," I began, not to mention the last few hours. I watched as her head fell back and she looked at the ceiling.

"Yes, I can imagine," she spoke softly, still not turning to me. Instead, she moved toward the swinging doors that lead to what I assumed was the kitchen. But that wasn't what really caught my attention or what set me on fire. It was her flippant, whispered words _"too bad I don't have to_" that enrage me, causing me to see red as she reentered the room seconds later.

"Do you think you really understand what my family is going through?" I could hear the venom behind my words and the antagonism in my voice. I couldn't extinguish my own anger. "I thought we could be friends…" I had to get out of there before she became the target of my anger. She's didn't know, so she couldn't understand.

"Well, I'm sorry…I'm not a good friend for you, so we shouldn't…" she began, irritated by my outburst. "Be friends, right now."

I almost escaped making a complete ass of myself, but her departing words stopped me cold. They were too much, and I snapped, unable to leave well enough alone. It hurt too much after the night I'd had.

"Everyone needs _friends_, Bella," I roared. Every syllable seethed with ire. I was trying to hurt her with my words as I made way to the door before leaving. I didn't look back; afraid I would cross more lines than I already had. Tears filled my eyes and there was only one place I wanted to be—home.

As if things weren't already bad enough, my night got worse as I walked blindly down the street still unable to rein in the emotional upheaval I was living in.

"Edward...Edward, stop!" Alice screamed behind me, but I kept walking, trying to get away. I didn't even know where she and Jasper had come from—or cared at that moment.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Alice asked, blocking my path. I could see the fear in her eyes, and I wanted to stop. I wanted to explain—but I couldn't.

"She thinks she knows me, but she's wrong, and she pissed me off! Leave me alone, Alice!" I screamed. I could see that the people exiting the building were staring. I was causing a scene, "I've got to get out of here; I can't take this place anymore!" I yelled, pushing her out of my way, making my escape. "Fuck you, and fuck Bella. Fuck all of you!" I finished, breaking out in a run.

Not only had a made a fool of myself in front of Bella, but now I had to add Alice and Jasper to the list.

I ran and ran until I thought I was lost, only I wasn't. I was home. I sobbed as I rested my head against my parents' door, pounding like a wounded animal until someone answered.

"Edward." I could hear the panic in my mother's voice, and I wanted to tell her everything was all right, but it wasn't. All I could do was sob. Mom's arms embraced me and pulled me inside, consoling me.

Mom whispered to me, but I was still too lost in my pain and anger to offer any type of explanation for my behavior.

"Esme," Dad called from the stairs. I didn't want the comfort that came when Dad laid his hand on my shoulder, but I couldn't do anything to stop him either.

"It's okay, Edward. I know how hard it is to lose a patient, especially when it's a child," Dad mumbled.

And I knew it was true, that he understood. It also explained to Mom what I couldn't at the time.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and take a few minutes to leave a review I am looking forward to hearing/reading your comments and feelings. (I really really like skittles too). I'm a cheap and fickle hussy. Feel free to pimp out this story if you find it worthy.**

* * *

**SNIPPET: TTL, Bella's POV**

Wednesday.

"Why are you here early, Bella?" Kate asks as I sneak into the kitchen to grab my apron.

"I was visiting my dad today and decided to just come to work instead of heading home for a few minutes."

"I bet it was nice. You are a good child to visit him so much.." I just shrug and move the conversation in a different direction.

"So, have you heard from Benjamin since he left?" Kate lifts an eyebrow and I turn beet red being busted changing the subject.

"He called after he landed. He was waiting for someone from the program to pick him up. He's very excited about it."

"I'm glad. He told me once that only a few people are accepted each year. He's probably worked really hard to get there." Keeping the subject on Benjamin is easy. Kate lets me get away with it - for now.

I start my shift, and thirty minutes later, Kate and Garrett bring out the sandwiches. The line gets deeper so Garrett jumps in to help me by making coffee and tea as I call them out to him. After the rush, Kate and Garrett leave to go on a date.

Now, with less than an hour to go, I turn when the bell on the door rings only to see a very tired, almost aged looking, Edward come in. I'm already making his coffee when he takes a seat at the far end of the counter. He has his head buried in his hands when I set his coffee in front of him. He looks so tired, I take pity on him, not charging him for the coffee.

I make myself busy behind the counter. I can imagine, being an intern once myself, what has caused this tired, disheveled look. I feel bad for him and give him space. I've always been a sucker for a stressed out, exhausted person that keeps going,no matter what.

I wipe down the tables, noticing Edward hasn't sipped his coffee yet. In fact, I don't think he's moved a muscle since he sat down.

"Hey, Edward…your coffee is getting cold." I let my hand touch his shoulder giving him a gentle nudge when he doesn't answer. His body jerks and his hands move away from his face. He sits up straighter as his hands move around his cup of coffee. He doesn't look up before he takes a drink and then shrugs his shoulders.

"Thank you," he says, placing his cup back on the counter but holding it tightly.

"Is it still hot enough?" I gesture to his cup. He nods his reply and takes another sip.

"Okay, as long as it's still hot enough." I end the conversation and start cleaning up and preparing to close the store. I'm trying to put distance between us but he's making it hard to do, and I can't blame it all on him because I'm making it hard too.

"Did I do something to piss you off?" Edward asks. I'm confused by his blunt question.

"Hum…No, not that I can think of." Other than being cute as hell when you're exhausted, but I don't say that part out loud.

"Okay. Then why do I get the feeling that you're avoiding me?" Because I am,my head yells.

"Would it help if I said I wish I could explain, but right now, I can't?" Charlie always said honesty is the best policy.

"Not really." Edward continues looking at his coffee. I start filling coffee stir sticks and creamer packets avoiding the tension. After what I said, I don't know how to start ove,r so I let Edward make the next move, hoping he will let it drop. I continue wiping the back counter. With my back to him an awkward silence fills the room,

"We've talked about what happened to my family, so you can imagine how crazy my life has been lately." Edward isn't looking at me but into the bottom of his coffee cup. I look up at the ceiling letting my shoulders drop in defeat. I want to be his friend. I want to listen to his story and Edward wants to talk. I feel bad thinking about letting him talk to himself.

"Yes, I can imagine," I start in a normal voice and then I turn to the swinging doors of the kitchen and silently add "too bad I don't have to." I grab a box of coffee from under the counter before I return. Edward watches me as I come back to the counter.

"Do you think you really understand what my family is going through?" His voice is low and full of venom. I don't like angry Edward and I'm afraid to answer. "I thought we could be friends…"

With a burst of irritation, I answer back.

"Well, I'm sorry…I'm not a good friend for you so we shouldn't…" and before I can finish "be friends right now," Edward is out of his seat walking towards the door.

"Everyone needs friends, Bella," he barks, departing through the door.

Shit, maybe it's better this way…at least for right now. He doesn't look back as I watch him leave. His coffee cup left on the counter is getting cold.


	27. 25: Summons

**A/N Just think, five more chapters or so, and we will be all caught up. I feel so sorry for Edward. If he only knew he... *oops, can't ruin everything now can I... mwahhhhh...**

**I can't believe that this story has now had over 21,000 page views. It has finally surpassed TTL... I'm speachless...**

**Anyway, here it is. Thanks to everyone how has taken a moment of their time (which I know is very precious) to read and review. You make gray rainy days look like sunshine!**

* * *

Summons

I was still exhausted when I woke up the following afternoon. To my surprise, I found my parents sitting in the living room instead of being at the courthouse, and they looked as haggard as I felt.

Mom quietly disappeared as I joined them. During our conversation, Dad informed me that he had called the hospital while I was in the middle of my melt-down, before heading to the courthouse earlier that morning.

Dr. Pantra had been concerned after learning about Sadie. He apologized for not being available, but he was up to his elbows with patients as well. And as I had been on duty from the beginning of the emergency, I had earned at least that much time off. But he expected me back on time, and ready to work, no excuses.

I couldn't express how grateful I was that Dad didn't tell him how distraught I had been.

"I should have called myself-,"

"I've been there myself, son. You don't need to thank me. I'm just glad you're feeling better. But I need to warn you, it never gets easier giving that kind of news. It only gets easier to control your emotions."

"I'm sorry I missed court today," I said, trying to change the subject.

There were other things going on in our lives, and at that moment those were easier to think about.

"I know you and Mom will be glad when all of this is over. I know I will." Dad had been there for me and I had failed to be there for him. It was time to correct that error.

"Court didn't go exactly the way the DA had planned, either," Dad said, shaking his head. "His material witness didn't show and he was forced to delay proceedings until tomorrow. So, it's not even started yet. I hope his star witness is as good as he thinks he is," he explained.

"I made you boys a snack," Mom commented, kissing Dad on the head.

Once Mom returned to the kitchen, Dad changed the subject back to what I was going through. He didn't want to talk about James Turner, the case, or anything else related.

So, I told him everything about Sadie, and how protective I felt. About how I wished I could have done more. I shared our conversation and finally mentioned that I owed an apology to Bella for taking my frustrations out on her.

Bella didn't deserve my wrath because she hadn't done anything wrong other than being honest. I wondered briefly if I had scared her, or if she would even allow me to make amends for my actions.

After dinner my parents disappeared. I thought about returning to my apartment and getting some sleep and that was as far as it went, because I didn't have my car. Maybe, Dad would drive me home in the morning.

After a few hours of sleep, I made my way downstairs again for a midnight snack. I made myself a bowl of cereal and then raided the cookie jar that mom had filled earlier that night. I wasn't surprised when Dad stumbled into the kitchen wanting ice cream. _Who said ice cream was just for girls? _I laughed at my old man when his scoop of desert landed on the counter instead of in the bowl.

"So you remember when your mom gave birth to your sister?" he asked, as he cleaned up the mess.

I did remember, and I smiled recalling the mess we had made while Mom was away and how mad she was when she came home with my baby sister. Dad had to return to work while I was stuck cleaning the kitchen the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening under the watchful eye of my very angry Mom.

We both laughed for different reasons. I laughed because she was so angry. Dad laughed because he didn't have to do anything but go to work.

It was close to two in the morning when the phone rang and Dad answered it.

"Jasper, what do you mean, Alice was arrested?"

Well if nothing else, Dad had my attention. I watched as the color escaped the collar of his night shirt and invaded his ears, and his face became red.

_Oh, Alice, what have you done? Dad is going to kill you this time_. I thought.

"She did what?" he continued, his voice spiking a new level of pissed-off that I had never heard before.

I placed my empty plate of cookies in the sink as I waited, eavesdropping on more details. I shrugged my shoulders at my mom when she came into the kitchen, disheveled, mouthing to me, "_What's going on?"_

"Oh, for Christ sake...Well she's damn lucky you're her husband, because honestly, I'd have left her ass in jail. And when you're done posting her bail, you better bring her over to the house... Jasper, I swear to God, if you don't bring her to the house upon her release, I'll have both your asses, do you understand...Good! We'll be expecting you." And then the conversation was over. Dad hung the phone up with so much force; I couldn't imagine how it stayed on the wall.

"Carlisle?" Mom asked, coming into the kitchen, looking perplexed. Dad didn't usually lose his temper this easily. Whatever Alice had done, she did it in true Alice fashion.

Big time.

"She got arrested for assault and battery."

"Assault and Battery? That doesn't sound like Alice."

"It sounds just like Alice, Esme. Stop protecting her. Just wait till they get here. She's explaining this one to you, and to Edward, not me."

_To me? What did I have to do with anything Alice did?_ I couldn't wait to hear this one because Alice always, I mean always, overreacted to situations whenever I was involved.

I laughed, thinking about the trouble Alice got into over me when we were growing up. I had no clue what she did this time, but it didn't take much to imagine how quickly my sister could get in trouble.

Almost an hour later, I watch the lights from Alice's hippie beetle park and dim, and two defeated figure walk up the stairs. Then I heard Alice's heels clicking on the tile getting louder as I turn to watch them enter the kitchen followed by Dad.

Part of me wanted to hear what Alice had done, but another part knew I wasn't going to like it when Alice wouldn't look at me, or meet my eyes. Jasper just stared at her. The tension was evident as Dad started the conversation.

"Alice, please explain to me, your mother, and Edward..." I noticed the slight emphases on my name. "Exactly what you did to get arrested."

Dad's arms were folded across his chest and his posture was rigid as he glared intensely at my sister.

"I...I..." she started, only to be cut off sharply.

"You did what, exactly?" dad cursed more forcefully.

"I slapped her! I slapped Bella at work for messing with Edward's head and making him feel like he needed to leave" She yelled back at Dad. I vaguely remembered running into her at one point before I made it home, and it took me a minute to process what she was saying.

"Jasper and I went to the movies and in the movie...the main character decided he had to leave his family, in order to survive, after breaking up with his girlfriend. And it reminded me of Edward and how upset he was. So, when we left the theater and I saw the sign...I just lost it. Who the hell does she think she was to treat someone so badly that they thought of leaving their family?"

_Oh, this was good_. Alice had completely outdone herself this time. And then reality struck hard. All the pieces fell into place and I let out a groan of disbelief.

"I didn't mean for her to get arrested, too. I just wanted her to know, you can't treat people that way. I had no idea she was going to get arrested."

_Holy fuck_. _Bella was never going to let me apologies now. I doubt she'd even look at me. Not only had I unleashed on her, but now Alice had. Could it get any worse?_

"Jasper was going to post her bail, but she wouldn't accept it. She told him to take me home and leave her alone."

"I'm telling you, there is something off about that woman. She's stalked this family since we got here. First the park, then I ran into her in the courthouse after Alice and Rose left the bathroom. She freaked Edward out so bad he took off for almost two days and now she's working at the coffee shop ya'll go to regularly. She's trouble, I'm telling you. I feel it."

I didn't hear much of what Jasper said. My thoughts were stuck on the words mentioning a run in with her, and I eyed him curiously.

"What run in at the courthouse?" I asked, but it sounded more like a demand.

"Alice and Rose used the bathroom and she tried to sneak out of the bathroom after they left, like she didn't want to be seen. So, I cornered her, and when she wouldn't listen I grabbed her wrist and told her to stay away from us."

I had to concentrate on breathing before I punched him, twice. Once, for putting his hands on her and once for my sister for putting her hands on Bella.

"She knows our names, who we are...like she's part of the family or involved with us somehow."

"Of course she does Jasper. She was Dad's nurse when he was in rehab. And she's not the one that upset me, Alice. Granted she didn't make my night any easier, but she didn't know I had just lost a patient. A fourteen year old patient the night I saw you. And neither did you! Like usual, you just assumed," I yelled.

Neither Alice's horror stricken face nor her remorseful look that followed, did anything to appease me.

"Alice Marie Cullen, what have you done?" mom gasped from her seat, setting Alice off, as she began crying.

"I did...I didn't know," she sobbed.

"Alice, just...just stay away from me," I said in disgust. _This family was nuts_. "Mom, Dad, I think it's best if I head back to my apartment."

"I'll drive you," Dad offered, grabbing a jacket from the back of a chair.

I left the room quickly before my anger got out of hand. I had so much to make up to Bella, but I didn't know if I could. And maybe my family was the reason she didn't want to be friends. How could I blame her?

_What a fucking mess._

I was supposed to be at work by six, so after Dad left, I changed and made my way out the door ready to prove to Dr. Pantra that I was okay. I may not have liked how things had turned out but I had done everything I could. And I would continue to do everything for my patients.

Dad was heading to court in a few hours. Part of me wished I could be there but it didn't seem to be working out that way. Yesterday was gone and who knew about tomorrow. At least working I could make a difference in someone else's life. Whatever happened at court would be left in the hands of the jury.

The ER was quiet for a change, just patients that didn't feel well. The quiet gave me too much time to think about what the rest of my family would be facing later. I prayed James Turner was convicted and rotted in hell.

Dad's words repeated in my head. _Finding justice isn't worth losing the time we have. _He was right and guilt washed over me. _Lord, let your will be done, not mine._

"Dr. Cullen," Dr. Pantra called, dragging me from my thoughts. "It's good to see you here this morning, but it doesn't look like you're staying."

A man in a brown blazer approached, handing me an official, looking envelope.

"You're to come straight back after it's over. I may need you today and your father as well," he rushed, before disappearing down the hall. I didn't even have a chance to respond.

Reading the document made little sense to me. It was a summons by the defense, ordering my presence as a witness for James Turner. I had no clue what games these people were playing, but it was a game nonetheless. If they believed for one minute, that I was going to help them free the monster that had almost killed my father, they had another thing coming.

When I arrived at the court house, I didn't see my father's car, or Alice's. So, I hung out in the lobby waiting. I was stunned when I noticed the DA, Mr. Jenks, in the middle of a heated conversation with a familiar, pretty brunette.

"Edward,' Dad interrupted, distracting me momentarily as Bella disappeared with the bailiff. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at work," he asked in confusion.

"I've been summoned by the defense," I answered, showing him the documents in my hand.

"So was I," Jasper added, as he joined our growing group.

* * *

**Read, review, and Reshare! **


	28. 26:Whirlwind

**A/N Hi everyone! Welcome Back. We are getting closer to the end, only a few chapters left now. Three I think... hmm.**

**Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. And special Thanks to Sunflower Fran and Storypainter for the ability to figure out what I wanted to say and helping me make it happen.**

* * *

**Focal Point**

**Chapter 29**

**Whirlwind**

The day was a whirlwind of emotions and activity. After leaving the courtroom drama unsettled, Dad and I rushed through the emergency room door looking for Dr. Pantra who was faced with a crisis and had paged us.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Dr. Cullen. I already have two surgical teams in place, so if you're both ready to scrub in we're ready whenever you are," Dr. Pantra said to Carlisle as he pushed his way through doors marked Staff Only.

"I'm ready, Dr. Cullen. Are you?" I asked Dad, following quickly behind Dr. Pantra.

"I've been ready for weeks. The question is, are you ready to learn something new from your old man?"

"Let's do this," I replied, egging my father on.

Dr. Pantra narrated a brief summary of the newest set of labs and scans while I finish scrubbing in. Once we moved into the surgical unit, I tried to concentrate on the actual surgery.

"BP is one-twenty over seventy-two, pulse ox is ninety-six percent, pulse is eighty four," the nurse said as Dad moved into position. Once their expertise was put into practice, the tranquil conversation my father and Dr. Pantra were having as they worked helped me to relax. It sounded like they were sharing a cup of coffee, not performing brain surgery.

"So, how was court today, Dr. Cullen?" Dr. Pantra asked as Dad made another incision.

"Bizarre," Dad and I answered in unison. Making eye contact we all started laughing. As inappropriate as the situation seemed, talking about the case during a complicated surgery, our light-hearted conversation created a detached atmosphere that really allowed us to focus on what we were doing. I wasn't sure if it really made sense, but it must have, as I watched Dad and the magic his hands performed.

"Okay, just to reduce any confusion while we are working, you are Dr. C and you are Dr. E...and I can already see that's going to be almost as confusing." We all laughed a little as Dr. Pantra started exposing the patient's skull, and Dad looked back over the X-rays and brain scans.

Hypothetically, Dad and I had worked these plans out weeks prior, but I never thought it would come to doing them in the midst of an emergency, let alone under false pretenses.

From the conversation on the drive over, I dissected that the DA had ordered Dad not to touch this patient until after the trial was concluded. On the way to the hospital, he had told me, "The DA can shove it up his, you know what. My wife is the only one that can tell me what to do."

"The scans and X-rays have changed some, but I believe the same plan with a few minor adjustments is still the best course of action," Dad said, returning to the table. "We need to drill here, and here," he instructed, pointing to just above and below where the bullet was lodged. "The tricky part is going to be in our ability to not displace or set off the bullet."

"Okay... tell me why court was "bizarre" as you two put it?" Dr. Pantra asked as he turned on the drill and slowly created two openings.

"Well, it seems that the star witness was the same nurse I had when I was in rehab. Nurse Bella."

"As in Isabella Swan?" Dr Pantra asked, looking at us after finishing the second incision.

"She also seems to be related to our patient, Charles Swan," Dad continued.

"Okay, I now understand the term bizarre," Dr. Pantra said, looking a little pale. "Is that child ever going to get a break?" Dr. Pantra mumbled. It was a statement I wasn't sure we were supposed to hear but we did. I looked at Dr. Pantra waiting for more information or details and watched him swallow nervously.

"She was one of my student resident who saved her own father before dropping off the face of the planet three years ago," he said, relenting to my silent request.

"How could she have been a resident three years ago? She has to be younger than me." God, I hoped she was younger than me.

"She wasn't an intern, Edward. She was still in school. She was also the youngest student resident I ever had. Everyone hated her because of it, too. It drove me insane because she was damn good at what she did. I've never seen someone so driven and compassionate. I was afraid she'd break and one night she did," he explained.

"Is...That's why you got weird, making sure I was okay when my dad got shot, isn't it?" I asked as the pieces started falling into place.

"Yes. I don't think I could lose another intern like that." Silence filled the room as the surgery progressed.

"She's the one that took the photos at the park, and the one that saved your life, Dad," I stated. The picture was becoming clearer and clearer. She seemed sort of indifferent at the park but compassionate at the same time.

"I already figured that out, son. I figured out a lot of things today."

_But what was the rest of it? Why did the defense summons me to court?_

"Be prepared for bleeding, Edward," Dad warned, bringing me back to the moment. I watched as he settled in behind the robotic equipment, magnifying the incision area.

It was starting to come together. There was no room for error because Police Chief Charles Swan had a life outside of this room, and a daughter who needed him just as much I needed my father. I refused to imagine what would happen if we didn't succeed.

"Are you sure you never thought about going into neurology, Dr. Pantra?" Dad asked, breaking the tension that had been building.

"I did once, but I like what I do now. You ever think about teaching?"

Dad continued in silence, completely focused on what he was doing when he suddenly stopped. Alarms started sounding and Dad moved his hands slowly away from the table, as we watched the patient's body twitch momentarily.

"Nurse, I need a complete blood work up done immediately, and I want a CT scan and an MRI done as soon as we finish up here. Edward, step up here and tell me what you see, if anything."

Slowly, I made minor adjustments on the surgical microscope, focusing on the nerves below. There had to be something there if Dad was asking for a second opinion.

"I see some bruising that's probably a few months old but it looks like it's healing on its own. It could be caused by irritation as the bullet moved. There's also some minimal bleeding. Do you think he just had a mini-stroke?" I asked. "The twitching could be associated with the surgery and anesthesia,"

"Good," Dad said, as he took a deep breath, relaxing then moving back into place. "I agree. It's more probable the episode has to do with the surgery than a stroke, but I still want those tests just to be on the safe side. The bruising proves the patient has been through a lot recently. There's no reason to take chances when we don't have to. Are you sure you don't want to go into neurology like your father?" he asked, laughing and pushing me aside. I gave him a wide grin, because I had thought about it, once.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to figure out how to get her back into rotation somehow, Dr. Pantra. You have any thoughts on that?" Dad questioned, once again eyeball deep in the surgical microscope.

"It's a long shot but not impossible, _if_ that's what she wants. But it's going to be an uphill battle to convince the board of trustees. She'll have to prove she can cut it. bThree years is a long time," Dr. Pantra trailed off.

"She saved my life. I think she can still cut it, but I don't really know her," Dad emphasized as a nurse entered the operating room.

"Thank you, Jill," Dr. Pantra said as the nurse drew blood from our patient.

"After I get these to the lab, do you want me to give the family an update, Dr. Pantra?" Jill asked.

"The surgery is going well, but slow, Jill. If you could communicate that, I'd appreciate it," he answered.

"Yes, Sir." Once the nurse had completed her task she left quietly.

The conversation ran in circles between Isabella Swan, the courtroom, and the surgery. Then, almost seven hours later, my legs hurt, my hands hurt, and my head hurt along with my eyes. The surgery was over and Charles Swan was in a drug-induced coma for the next seventy-two hours as a precaution.

It wasn't until we were all washing up that I looked at my dad and realized how strong he was. He stretched his back and washed his hands. I felt like I needed a shower to wash the sweat away,and he looked like he was ready to start another surgery. Dr. Pantra on the other hand, looked tired and much older than he did just hours prior.

"Dr. E, after we take a break, I want you to keep an eye on Mr. Swan. I'm going to have a shower, a stiff drink, and a nap. Would you like to join me, Carlisle?" Dr. Pantra asked, but Dad declined.

Dr. Pantra headed in one direction while Dad and I headed to the cafeteria to grab something to eat and meet with the family.

* * *

**Read, Review, Retell/share**


	29. Lost

**Welcome Back, Everyone! Can't wait to hear what you think about this chapter...**

**Again, Storypainter and Sunflower Fanfiction have worked their awesomeness with my poor grammar...**

* * *

Focal Point

Chapter 30

Lost

When the nurse returned, she brought news that Alice and Jasper were here. Why they were waiting confused me, but maybe they had information about the trail. Perhaps they had news and wanted to be the ones to tell Dad what happened in the courtroom after we left.

As Dad and I entered the cafeteria, I noticed Bella leaving with a weird expression on her face as she noticed us. Glancing around, looking for my sister and her husband, I also recognized Bella's fiancé sitting and talking with an older version of himself.

My pace slowed as I watched Dad join them and speak with the older gentleman for a minute. I almost stumbled when the older man stood and shook hands with Dad. Their conversation was brief and Dad rejoined our family as I sat at the table with Jasper and Alice.

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself," Jasper said to Alice as I arrived. "As many times as I've been in a courtroom, I've never seen anything like... what I saw today."

"Dad, it's not true, is it?" Alice rambled, cutting Jasper off before Dad could question Jasper.

"Is what true, Alice?" Dad asked, confused.

"Did that woman, Bella, orchestrate all this drama just to have you perform surgery on her father?"

"No, Alice, she didn't," Dad replied, as he contemplated. "She wouldn't allow me to review his medical records. I had to bully the night nurse to look at Mr. Swan's medical records when I was in rehab, I had no clue he was her father, until today. Is that what the defense insinuated?"

"What are you two talking about? What did I miss?" I asked as their words caught up with me.

"You weren't in the courtroom?" Jasper asked me at the same time Alice asked Dad, "She was your nurse?"

My head was spinning as I looked at Dad, too. I didn't understand what Alice and Jasper were trying to get at. Their questions didn't make sense. Maybe Dad was putting the pieces of what we missed together faster than I was.

"Yes, she was, but she never once acted unprofessionally," he answered Alice, before I could formulate an answer for Jasper's question.

"No, I had to use the bathroom and just couldn't bring myself to go back in. The next thing I remember is everyone's in the hallway... Dad's pager was going off and then mine went off too. Dad was on the phone. Then I saw Bella Swan and felt bad because of what you two had done, and before I could try to apologize, Dad asked me to join him in surgery. Dad talked to the DA briefly before dragging me out of the building," I quickly tried to explained.

"Everything happened so fast. When I heard the defense's theory of what happened, I was furious, but there was nothing I could do or say. Then I got the page from the hospital and I had to leave. I asked Edward to join me because he'd been helping me review all the tests and create a plan of action. He was already up to speed with the case, and I really didn't want him staying there and having another blow up," Dad continued with an explanation to a curious Alice and Jasper.

"So, neither of you were there after the fifteen minute recess?" Jasper asked, looking between my father and me. He looked confused, and so did Alice.

"No," I said drawing out the o sound. "What happened after the recess?"

"I don't think I want to know, and I don't think you do either, Edward. And don't forget to check on our patient. I'm going to make sure those tests I asked for were taken care of," Dad commented, before getting up and heading back to work without hearing the rest of the story.

After spending a few more minutes with Jasper and Alice, I had to excuse myself. It was too much information. The story they were weaving was mind boggling. I didn't want to think about it, or her, anymore today. I made my way back to the ICU to check on our patient. I didn't expect to run into the only person I wanted to be—the one man that had what I wanted.

"I'm sorry," I said apologetically, as I grasped the figure to keep us from falling.

"No worries, doc. Wait, you're, Dr. Cullen, right?" he asked. Slightly distracted with my own thoughts, I didn't think to sensor my words before they spilled.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Cullen, and you're Bella Swan's fiancé, correct?" I asked slightly bitter, but it sounded more like a statement. I kept my cool and tried to play off my embarrassment, but he when he started to laugh, I realized that I had failed.

"You remember that?" he questioned, his brows pulling together in concentration before he smiled. "For the record, I am _not_ her fiancé. I'm more like her brother. I just said that because I was worried about her. That's the only way the nurse would allow me to see her. My name's Jacob, and please don't let _my _fiancéeLeah hear you call me Bella's. She'd kill me for sure."

_He's engaged... but not to Bella. Could it be true... and I really didn't know what to think. I've made so many assumptions when it comes to that woman. _

_Bella's single? _

_Unattached? _

_Well, now I really need to make a good impression considering what my family has put her through._

When I finally reached the room, I found my Dad and Dr. Pantra there, but no Bella. Relief washed over me after hearing only part of Jasper's story. I was grateful not to have to face her, yet.

"Gentleman," I said, gaining their attention. Well, except for the patient who had been placed in a drug induced coma for three days as a precaution. We spoke in murmurs and professional terms as we reviewed the patient's CT scans, MRIs, and labs from the newest blood draw. We worked up a plan of action if any of them leaned toward a diagnosis of a stroke.

"Mr. Swan's initial blood work came back already and it looks good. The CT scan and MRI look good. The initial PET scan is still being processed... but from the looks of his blood work and these here..." Dad said, pointing to the light box. "Along with his current vital signs, I think we can consider moving him to a private room; as long as everything else comes back positive. How does that sound to everyone?"

Immediately I agreed with Dr. Pantra. It was only a matter of time before the PET scan was processed.

Minutes later, the conversation was over. All we could do was wait for the results to come back, but I was too impatient. I let Dr. Pantra know my intentions, and made my way through the corridors, down to imaging. I was willing to wait there until the results were in my hands.

After reviewing the scans and conferring with Dr. Pantra, Mr. Swan was moved to a private room upstairs.

"Nurse, when the patient's daughter arrives, make sure she is directed upstairs to his new room, please," I ordered, more than asked. I could only image what Bella might think if she walked into an empty room.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen. Anything else?"

I shook my head as I escorted the patient to his new room. Once he was settled, I collected information from the monitors and reported the findings. Eventually, I hauled myself to the sleeping quarters near the ER, exhausted.

I woke several times throughout the night to check on the patient. Early in the morning I took a break from the hospital to grab a cup of coffee from the Java Joint and say good morning to Kate and Garrett.

I asked Kate, covertly, if she had seen Bella today, and laughed when she raised a brow. I guessed I wasn't as sly as I had tried to be.

"And what might you want with our Bella, young man?" she queried.

"Um... I... I just wanted to say hi, that's all," I stammered, causing Kate's grin to widen.

"I see... so says the cat that caught the mouse." _Whatever the hell that meant._

"I have to get back to the hospital. Maybe I'll see her later. Bye, Kate. Bye, Garrett," I finished, before darting out the door, away from a possible interrogation. It was just past seven when I made it back to the hospital.

When ten am rolled around, I started getting concerned. Being away from her father wasn't like the woman I had come to know. What I had learned was that Mr. Charles Swan was everything to Bella Swan, and her absence made no sense. I revisited the nurses' station to remind the new shift that Mr. Swan had been moved upstairs.

Confused, I looked around for the charge nurse, but she was nowhere to be found. As I was about to leave, feeling totally frustrated, I saw her exit the restroom and return.

"Good Morning, Dr. Cullen. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to remind everyone that the patient from room 115 was moved to room 212. So, if you see a petite brunette head that way, inform her of the change, please." My statement wasn't a request until I added the please.

"I'll try to keep an eye out for her, doctor. Is there anything else?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at me.

"No, not right now. I'm just going to make another check of his room in case we left anything behind."

A shudder rolled down my spine as I walked away. There was no way I was spending more time at the nurses' station than I had to. I had a lot of respect for nurses, but sometimes, I got really tired of feeling like they wanted to eat me.

Lying on the floor against the wall, I found Bella, out cold. My heart pounded, remembering what the empty room would make her think—like something awful had befallen her father. I hoped that wasn't what she thought when she came here, but I doubted it.

"Nurse!" I shouted, needing assistance.

"Yes, doctor?" the charge nurse replied, moving quickly to join me. "Oh..." the nurse said, taking in the room as I knelt next to Bella.

"Get me an emergency first aid kid and some smelling salts, please." I ordered quickly, concentrating on my watch and the pulse in her wrist which I held between my fingers and thumb. I had already checked her eyes for dilation, but I was pretty sure she had just fainted. I could have still kicked myself for not calling the emergency number listed and notified her that her father had been moved.

"Here you go." The nurse said, returning. Smelling salts were already in one hand and an emergency first aid kit in the other.

It was almost comical when Bella started to come to. Of course her first word was Charlie.I was filled with more guilt, feeling like an ass. Again, I had screwed up. It seemed like that was all I could do around this woman.

"He's fine, Bella. He was moved to a regular room early this morning," I commented as she opened her eyes. "Do you think you can get up, Miss Swan? The chair is just over here."

She didn't speak as I helped her across the room.

"Here, drink this," I ordered when the nurse brought in a small glass of juice. "The sugar will help." I watched her as the liquid quickly disappeared and I took her vitals again.

"I think she's okay, nurse. I'm finished here. Her blood pressure is back to normal, so... I'm just going to walk her down to her father's room. I'll be back in less than ten minutes," I explained.

With her arm nestled safely in my grasp, I lead her to the elevators and watched the doors open. When Bella stepped forward, she pulled her arm from my grip. The loss of contact was emotionally painful, and unexpected.

"I think I can stand on my own, now," she stated, moving farther into the elevator.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, as the lists of grievances in my head grew.

"Sorry for what?" she asked. She sounded surprised.

"For everything... for them not telling you that your father was moved, for scaring you." _For wanting you,_ I added silently.

My head filled with a hundred other things I was sorry for, but I couldn't seem to voice them. I was too stunned from our brief contact and the buzzing pulse running up and down my body. When we reached her father's room, I remained quiet, opening the door for her.

"Thank you, Edward. I appreciate your help... and concern."

I watched her momentarily before pulling myself back together, and forcing myself to walk away.

* * *

**Runs, hides, peeks out from behind the tree... Read, Review, and Reshare because I shared first!**


	30. 28 Private Conversations

**A/N: First, I want to thank everyone that has supported me over the last two years. 60 plus chapters of TTL and FP have been a heck of a learning process. Every alert, favorite, and review have kept me pushing to this point, and we only have one chapter left after this one.**

**I want to thank Fran who REALLY polished up this chapter... lol. If it had not been for Sunflowerfranfiction, the word really would have permanently engraved on the readers retina's. *shakesheadatself***

**And Storypainter...What would I have done without her over the last two years... probably nothing, not even writing.**

**Okay, so here is the last chapter. Well, before the EPI anyway. It's your last change to throw out questions/senerio's before we find out what happens. Read, Review, and Reshare**

* * *

**Focal Point**

**Private Conversations**

I didn't want to leave her sitting in that room, alone with her father. What I honestly wanted to do was talk, and get to know her instead of making speculations as I had been. She wasn't engaged, she wasn't dating anyone, and she sure as hell wasn't married. But I did leave—because it was the right thing to do. It wasn't our time—yet, but it would be, _soon_.

I wandered through the corridors for a bit before I found myself downstairs at the nurses' station. The nurse who had missed Bella's arrival apologized and explained she had been watching out for the patient's daughter, but she'd had to use the bathroom. I wanted to tear her apart, but I needed to let go of my anger. She had done nothing wrong. With how important Bella was becoming to me, I should have made sure she knew where her father was not the nurse.

I checked in at the ER. The nurse reminded me that I had other priorities and _if __they would page me if I was needed._

I was tired because I hadn't slept well the night before. The constant worry over Mr. Swan and his daughter, Bella had kept me from falling into a deep sleep. So, I took the opportunity to take a nap. There was no telling how long this arrangement to care for Mr. Swan was going to last. Dad had gone home late the night before but had paged me several times early in the morning for updates. Dr. Pantra had been almost as bad.

A few hours later the grumbling from my stomach woke me up and reminded me I hadn't had anything to eat since I had gotten coffee that morning. I brushed my teeth and made my way over to the cafeteria, finding a pissed off Rose and a extremely excited Alice.

"What crawled up her you-know-what?" I asked Alice, who was all too willing to tell.

"She had her own run in with your girlfriend, and your girlfriend won," she stated, laughing as Rosalie glared.

"That's not exactly why, Alice. I'm pissed because Emmett and Jasper escorted your little friend to county lockup, and we were supposed to go to dinner. Emmett forgot we had a date tonight, so I had to cancel the babysitter," she explained, flopping herself back into the chair.

"She wanted to meet with James Hunter, even after he attacked her in court and threatened to kill her in front of everyone," Alice continued excitedly.

"What the hell for?" I exclaimed. After what Jasper and Alice had told me, I couldn't figure out why she would do that, or want to.

"I don't know, but Emmett seemed excited about something. Jasper was willing to go along with them, so there's a change he will relax around Bella after he figures out what's going on. They just said 'we'll see you girls later', and left," Alice said, moving the conversation along.

I banged my head against the table trying to figure it out. This woman had to be nuts to meet with that lunatic. I had no idea what she was thinking, or doing, and it was slowly driving me insane, absolutely insane.

"You like her, don't you?" Alice asked accusingly, changing the subject.

_Crap, now I had to put up with Alice trying to match-make us._

After Alice and Rose had gone I wandered the halls. I could have gone back to my apartment but chose not to. I didn't want to be that far away, just in case something happened or Bella came back.

It was late when I finally walked outside and sat on a bench. The bizarre twists and turns of the last twenty-four hours were almost too much to handle. I pulled my phone from my pocket and thought about who I could call, but no one should have been awake at that hour. Thankfully, I had a missed called from Emmett not long before.

_He had to be still awake_.

"Edward, I can't give you all the details, but I can tell you this. Your girlfriend has some balls. What she did tonight may solve more than Dad's attempted murder. I have a lot of paperwork to do. I need to get back to work."

"You didn't tell me anything, Emmett," I said in exasperation. "And why in the hell are you escorting Bella Swan to the jailhouse?" I wanted to know what was going on

"Sorry, man ... I wish I could tell you…I honestly do, but I can't. Just a few more days Edward, just a few more days, but now, I seriously need to get back to work," he said, but I wasn't ready to let him off that easy.

"You know Rose is pissed at you, right?" I asked, trying to keep him on the phone long enough for me to get more answers.

"Nope. Rose_ was_ pissed at me. I explained that if the roles were reversed, I'd never forgive her if she chose dinner over helping someone who was in way over their head. She had better save a life over dinner every time."

"Whatever, "I replied. I was tired of Emmett's cryptic words and trying to figure out what they meant. There were too many pieces from the puzzle still missing. I would never figure it out, and he wasn't helping.

"Oh, and Edward, I'm going to be gone tomorrow. I can't work on Dad's case directly, but this is much bigger than Dad ... and it's all connected. I have to go wherever the leads take me," he said.

"Fine! Can you tell me what Jazz has to do with all of this? Alice isn't very happy either," I lied.

"He's protecting your girlfriend's ass, that's what he's doing," Emmett replied, sending my mind into a tailspin.

"My girlfriend? Why is everyone calling her my girlfriend, now," I choked out?

"What, you don't think I see how you've looked at her? Not that you've been around the last few years or anything, but I haven't seen you look at anyone like _that _since Susan Griffin let you look at her boobs your freshman year of high school," Emmett shot back, leaving me speechless. "Okay, Edward, I really, really need to get off the phone and make some calls. I have a long drive tomorrow."

I understood why Emmett couldn't discuss whatever case he was working on; patient confidentiality wasn't any different. But that didn't mean it didn't piss me off. Everyone else seemed to know what was going on except me. And after the next twenty-four hours was said and done, I would be wishing Emmett had told me to buckle up.

As I moved around the hospital, I was starting to feel like a Ping-Pong ball being bounced back and forth. I didn't know if it was on purpose or not, but that was how it felt. It felt like everyone was trying to keep me in the dark about what was going on outside the hospital.

The last thing I remembered was sitting behind the nurses' station reading Mr. Swan's history before waking up in the staff, sleeping room. It was confusing and left me feeling disorientated as I moved to report to Dr. Pantra.

"I want you to check on Mr. Swan and report all the details to your father. He will be here shortly." That was all Dr. Pantra had to share.

"Hello, Mr. Swan," I said in greeting. I wasn't sure if he could hear me or not, but talking felt more productive than nothing, even if it was a one-sided conversation.

"So, you used to be chief of police in Forks...and Bella is your daughter?" I began as I read the heart monitor and noted the amount of sedative that was left in his IV drip, which wasn't much at that point.

"Would you mind if I asked her out on a date? Any advice on how to approach her? She's kind of hard to get to know. Does she get that from you?" I asked. I couldn't believe I was actually talking to someone I didn't know, who was in a coma

By my calculations, once the IV was empty, it would only be a matter of hours before he started to wake up.

"Did you know she witnessed my dad's shooting? ... It had to have been hard on her after what she went through with you. Part of me was angry because I wasn't there for my dad, but seeing what she's going through...I guess it was a good thing I wasn't...I'm not that strong.

"My brother is a police officer. He can't work my dad's case, but I think he's found another case to work on—yours...ours...She genuinely cares about you. So, you better wake up after this medication is done ... I think it's only a matter of time, and you'll be back on your feet. I'm honestly hoping that everything works out for you both."

I felt self-conscious talking, but the thoughts running through my head needed an outlet. At least the man lying in the bed couldn't laugh at me or tell me how stupid I was, even though that was exactly how I felt.

Trying to further distract myself, I flipped the TV on trying to fill the quiet that was louder than when I was asking stupid questions. The noise of the local news filled the room and grabbed my attention. Mr. Jenks was on the courthouse steps talking to reporters.

"Yes, we are very pleased with the verdict. Yes, new evidence associated with other cases has come to light and is already being explored. No comment, no comment. I'm sorry, ladies and gentlemen; I cannot make any further comments about other, ongoing investigations. We have a lot to work through, and I assure you, the DA's office will do everything it can to keep you up to date with concerns about James Turner. But for now, I need you to be patient. It may take weeks, even months, to sort through, and the ramifications of these investigations could be widespread. Thank you, but I really must get back to work."

_New evidence. _

_Other investigations. _

_Ramifications_:

Was that what Emmett was talking about?

_No comment..._There has to be a connection.

_Widespread? _

What the hell had my family fallen into the middle of.

My brain was searching for answers to questions that had yet to exist when my pager vibrated on my hip.

"_My office 911 Dr. Pantra" _I read as the letters moved across the screen causing more confusion. _Was I ever going to get answers?_ I looked back at the man lying on the bed, even as my body moved towards the door.

"If I wasn't confused before, which I was, I'm even more so now," I stated. There was no indication he had heard me, which made me both glad and frustrated at the same time. With the information shared by the news media, I again wondered what the full impact of James Turner's crimes would be. What would cause a man to murder his wife and then go on a killing spree?

Dr. Pantra's overall appearance reflected defeat. He seemed smaller and older than he had even a few hours ago. His face hung down, cradled between his hands when I arrived. He looked up as I called his name.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen. Sorry, Edward, but I need you to take Mr. Swan on as a primary. You will be reporting to your father; I think I need a few days off," he responded.

"Okay..." I replied, stretching out the word. "Isn't this a bit out of ordinary, operating procedures?" I was an intern. The fact that this patient had just been dropped into my lap added more to my already, confused state.

"It is. But in the short time you've been here, you've proven yourself trustworthy. I'd turn everything over to your father but..." he said, taking a breath. "Just do this without questioning me, please? Your residency is almost over, and you know the case better than anyone else I could have chosen. It's just for a few days. I need to refocus, and I'm too close to this one," he finished explaining.

"Yes, sir."

Dr. Pantra went on to explain that now that there was a verdict in Dad's case, he didn't have to worry about the DA anymore.

"What does the District Attorney have to do with Mr. Swan?" I asked, confused.

Realizing how much I had been kept from the truth, Dr. Pantra shared the story of the hoops he had to jump through to keep everyone out of trouble—conflict of interest. He shared how he had been pressured to keep my Dad from being personally involved until it became a life or death situation. And even still, he'd crossed the line by having us _sit_ in on the surgery. If the truth about who performed the surgery came out, he could be fired. If the DA had never found out that Bella was both the witness, _and_ Dad's nurse during rehab, the surgery could have happened months before.

When Dr. Pantra continued, he explained how the DA had threatened to make everyone's life difficult if they didn't follow his directives, including Bella herself. He was just glad the drama was almost over. He explained all the decisions that had weighed him down since Bella had suddenly reached out to him months ago.

"And Edward, watch out for Ms. Swan. She should be arriving soon. Give her some space to be with her father."

"Of course."

I was charting readings into Mr. Swan's medical records when Bella arrived.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Monitoring my new patient's progress," I explained confidently, which I actually felt, now that I had more information. "I've already started backing off his medication, so it shouldn't be much longer before he begins waking up," I explained, hoping it would comfort her.

"But Dr. Pantra is..." she said. It almost sounded as if she was trying to deny my authority.

"Was," I said, cutting her off. "Was. This really isn't Dr. Pantra's area of expertise, Bella. My father and I consulted on your father's case until the verdict came back today. Dr. Pantra has turned this case over to us. Sorry you were left out of the loop." Once I was finished noting results from the monitor, I added, "Let someone know when things start to change," before making a hasty retreat.

Two hours later I returned to check on Mr. Swan expecting to find the patient still unconscious.

"You never listen," I said because the patient was awake. Bella had a beautiful smile on her face, along with what I hoped were happy tears.

"Well, hello, Mr. Swan," I said, starting my examination.

It appeared I was being ignored as the patient only looked at his daughter. I tried to ask Bella to leave, but soon gave up with a chuckle, after being given the bird.

Mr. Swan was still giving me the finger when Bella started laughing. It was a wonderful sound that I wanted to hear more of. His finger was still in the air when he finally turned his head and looked at me. I smiled, and he gave me a wink. I shook my head as we both listened to Bella laughter.

"Mr. Swan, can you follow my finger?" I asked, moving my hand with my index finger held up, back and forth, then up and down. I watched closely until his eyes returned to mine.

"Very good Mr. Swan. Do you know where you are, and why?" I asked and waited for an answer.

"Sh...ot?" he replied, questioning, in a long drawn out breath.

"Well, yes and no," I answered, drawing my brows together in concentration, and concern. "Mr. Swan, you are waking up from surgery were we removed a bullet that injured you three years ago."

Concentrating on Mr. Swan, I finished the exam and then consulted with Dad over the phone. We both felt optimistic about a full recovery, but there was still a long road ahead of them.

I wandered the halls and fought the urge to drag Bella from her father's room, kicking and screaming. Her excitement seemed as strong as her father's personality. I was tired of second guessing who she was. I knew she wouldn't stay long since her father needed his rest. So, I waited across the hall for her to emerge.

At first, she didn't seem to notice me as I watched her walk toward the elevator, wrapped in her own little bubble. Inside the elevator, all I noticed was her peaceful smile as she rested her head on the wall. I was so caught up in her smile that I almost lost my chance to talk to her, and had to move quickly as the elevator doors began to close.

I don't know how long I stood there watching her stare at me before I made the decision to stop the elevator. I wanted to kiss her, and with the way our bodies were positioned, it wouldn't have taken much effort to do. It would have been one simple step forward, and my body would have been pressed against hers. She would have been hard pressed to get away from me with her back against the wall. I was drowning, held captive by her eyes when the next thing I felt were my lips on hers, gentle and slow on the outside. But on the inside my heart was hammering in my chest almost painfully. Reluctantly, I ended the kiss. I had so many thoughts running through my head. I had to let her know what she was in for. I had to warn her how attracted I was to her.

"Isabella Swan, when your father is well enough to return his care to Dr. Pantra, I'm going to come looking for you and ask you out on a date. You're going to say yes because we both know you're not engaged to Mr. Black," I told her. At that point, it wouldn't have mattered if she was engaged.

I was done with being a gentleman or a professional.

* * *

I know I haven't been adding snippets and I never should have teased everyone like that. Real life has been so busy that I have just been trying to get the chapters out in a timely fashion. Please forgive my meanness... Don't forget to review...


	31. 29: Outcomes and Epilogue

**A/N: Well, everyone...I guess this is it, the final chapter/epilogue. I hope you have enjoyed the journey because it has been one hell of a ride for me. But alas all good things must come to an end. I realize this story didn't appeal to everyone and that's not a bad thing. Could you imagine if we all wrote the same things all the time. It could get really boring around here.**

**Anyway, I want to tip my hate to the Beta's who have stayed with me and my horrible grammar helping me share this story with all of you.**

**Storypainter your ability to push me like nothing else amazes me beyond description.**

**Sunflower Franfiction (Fran) your ability to figure out what I want to say and helping me say it without using 'really' all the time is a skill that you have mastered. **

**If anyone is associated with Boy Scouts of America, please join me in giving these two wonderful ladies a round of applause!**

* * *

_**Focal Point**_

_**Chapter 32**_

The week following James Turner's guilty verdict, reporters camped out at the hospital trying to get more information from anyone who would talk to them. The phone at home rang incessantly until Mom unplugged it.

During the family's celebratory dinner, Emmett and Jasper shared their animated tale of discovery of what happened, and the link that pulled all the cases together; facts that hadn't been released to the media or general public because of the ongoing investigation. Emmett even included his observations of when he escorted Bella to meet with James Turner, even though it was against orders.

"It's not as if I'm sharing the details with the news, but it would make a terrific book...or movie, if someone was interested in writing it," Emmett commented.

The first meeting Bella had with Turner, the psycho had emotionally taunted Bella, accusing her father and this woman, Amanda Coop, of backstabbing him. Amanda Coop had been Victoria Turner's (James Turner's wife) personal assistant. James told Bella that he wasn't done and that Amanda would pay for her crimes with her life.

"I don't think I would have had the courage to face that man after he tried to attack me in court. Not once, but twice," Emmett went on. "I just wanted to know what he meant when he said that he should have killed her the first time. Turner confessed that he hadn't left Forks immediately, but started living in the Chief's house. He thought Chief Swan was dead, and when he returned there, he found Bella sleeping on the couch. He told her about holding his nine millimeter to her temple, debating on whether to pull the trigger or not."

"Please, tell me this is all speculation," Mom interrupted.

"No, it's not. Turner told Bella that the only reason he decided not to shoot her was because of the medical books she had laying on the coffee table. Maybe one day she would save someone else's Vicky. If he had suspected that Chief Swan had survived, he would have pulled the trigger to get even for his betrayal."

The thoughts of that 'what if' caused my stomach to flip. If he had pulled the trigger and killed Bella that night, she wouldn't have been at the park the night my parents were attacked. My dad wouldn't have survived being shot.

"Amanda Coop filled in a lot of holes surrounding what really happened to Victoria Turner, and who the real murderer was. She rescued their daughter, Jamie Vanessa Turner. Fearing for her life and Turner's daughter's, she went into hiding."

"I'm still trying to figure out why the name Victoria Turner sounds familiar, Emmett," Dad said, breaking Emmett's rhythm.

"You were the doctor that called time of death in Chicago," Jasper replied, answering Dad's question.

"And that's why he targeted me," Dad said, after a few seconds of putting the pieces together, visibly shaken.

"Yes it was," Jasper confirmed. "Turner had tracked Amanda Coop back to Forks, to her mother's, when he learned that you had moved your practice to Seattle. By that point, Turner was consumed by revenge and...well, he blamed you too."

"Turner didn't even think his daughter had survived his wife's death. He didn't know that she had actually delivered his baby until later. It wasn't until Bella's second visit that he considered his daughter might be alive, or believed it. After Bella shared all the pieces she had put together, Turner confessed to everything he'd done since he went on the run. He knew he was going to be found guilty of attempted murder," Emmett added.

"I feel bad for the man," Alice said, breaking into the conversation. "But none of this excuses what he did."

"No, it doesn't," Dad interjected. "But it explains a lot... and we have closure."

_**One Year Later**_

"Afternoon, Kate**...**Garrett," I greeted, stopping in front of the counter.

"Well, Edward, how are you today?" Garrett asked.

"Where's Bella?" Kate added before I could answer.

"I'm good, and Bella is with her Dad, or was. She called me about an hour ago and asked if I'd meet her somewhere other than the hospital, so, she should be here shortly. I'll get a cup of coffee while I wait for her, please," I announced, feeling light and happy.

"How is she?" Kate asked, leaning against the counter.

"She's good... I think," I replied self-consciously when Kate raised a brow at me.

"Woman, leave the lad alone, el and stop with your meddling ways. You're going to chase them off," Garrett said as he snapped a hand towel in Kate's direction.

"Oh, you," Kate replied, giggling. Garrett smiled and shook his head as she leaned over the counter, resting her elbows and looking at me. "It's been too busy here to catch up properly."

She was right. We hadn't had a chance to speak in some time even though Bella and I spent a lot of our down time at the Java Joint; our new home away from home. I chuckled softly to myself and thought back to our first date.

Since we had moved past James Turner's conviction and Charlie Swan's rehabilitation, I couldn't believe how our lives had changed. For several weeks after Bella's father woke up, I had been forced to be patient. It was a Saturday, and my patience was running low after spending the day at Frick Park, when I finally escorted Bella out on our first date.

It was the first time since my father's shooting that Bella was having one of her gallery showings, and the first time, since his release from the hospital, Charlie had ventured out into the public eye. The theme of the art gallery was unspoken heroes; Charlie being a focal point along with medical professionals, soldiers, and mothers and fathers. It was enjoyable enough, but all I had wanted to do was spend time with Bella. I knew I wasn't being fair, but it didn't change how I felt.

"I wished we could have stayed longer because the Gallery was beautiful. I can't remember seeing Bella so happy before that. Her papa had Garrett and me laughing till our sides hurt," Kate said, making me realize I had just said all that out loud.

"How is Charlie doing, by the way?"

Garrett's question caused me to laugh as I recalled the memory of Charlie, and the first conversation we had without Bella around. It was hard to tell who was examining who while he was still in the hospital. For every question I asked, he countered with his own.

"_How are you feeling today, Charlie?"_

"_Fine. Are you gay?" he asked. _

"_No, why?" I laughed in response, thinking about Alice and my neighbor. _

"_Because you're too pretty for a boy."_

"_Do you know what today is?"_

"_Wednesday, I think. Do you like my daughter?" he countered._

_Charlie Swan may still have been confused about the previous three years, but he knew who he was. He was determined to put the pieces of his life, and Bella's, back together. _

"_I may not be playing with a full deck, son, but if you hurt my daughter, I'm sure I can still pull the trigger," he said as I departed the room, shaking my head._

"Really good. He's decided to sell his house in Forks to Bella's childhood friend Jacob, and stay here in Seattle," I said.

If I didn't believe that an unconscious person could hear what was going on around them, Charlie Swan had made me a believer. Every day, his life was becoming clearer while mine was becoming more confused.

Or should I say...endangered?

"Garrett, do you remember Edward and Bella sitting at the window table together after the Gallery? Kate asked her husband with a dreamy look in her eyes as she turned to look at him.

Though our first date did not go as planned, I still remembered every detail. Originally, we were supposed to have dinner at a fancy restaurant in downtown Seattle. But after a day spent at the park, I couldn't wait for her to go home and change clothes. Instead, as I dropped her and her father off at their apartment, I wound up begging her to come with me then instead of waiting 'til later. Together we made our way to the Java Joint for some coffee first. Hours later, I laughed realizing we had blown off reservations at Seattle's Sky Needle Restaurant; reservations that had taken me three weeks to get.

"Yes, love. I thought I was going to have to throw them out so we could go home." Garrett chuckled as the loving look on his wife's face turned from dreamy to mirthful. She glared at him until he kissed her on the head before heading into the kitchen.

"Aye, I so love that man," Kate said, returning her attention to me, the sparkle and smile back in place. Quicker than I could formulate words, Garrett returned.

"Seeing as I ruined my wife's good mood, I brought us a snack."

"Thanks, Garrett," I said as he placed a plate of fresh Danishes in front of us.

I looked at the text I received earlier in the morning from Charlie one more time, still confused.

**And?**

"What happened after the date, Edward?" Garrett asked. "Kate knows more than I do, but I would rather hear it from you."

"Um, I fell in love, and it didn't take longer than that date to know she was it for me. I'm just waiting for her to realize it too."

"You men are so foolish, Bella loves you, she's just a little scared, that's all." Kate definitely had a way of making you feel that all was right with the world.

"I know she does." I replied. I could feel the heat in my face as I thought about the first time Bella said she loved me. "The month after our first date, I finished my residency and followed my Dad into neurology after passing my state boards." Dad always believed we'd work together. It wasn't until working with him on Charlie's case that I realized I enjoyed neurology too. "A few weeks later I escorted Bella to her friends', Angela and Ben's, wedding. I was teasing her after she caught the bouquet when she told me she loved me. Her innocent blush went straight through me and took my breath away."

"I told you," Kate said, smacking her husband on the chest. Garrett smiled and patted her on the head teasingly.

"Yes you did, dear. Thanks, Edward." Garrett glared at me from the corner of his eyes and then smiled, much to my relief.

"There's one thing I'm curious about, Edward. Why didn't Bella jump at the offer to go back and finish her schooling and become a doctor herself?" Garrett asked.

I shared the _Reader's Digest_ version of Bella's decision and how shocked I was at her explanation as my mind replayed the conversation and the tenderness that was in her voice.

"_Edward, life is about choices, and I pushed for so long to become a doctor that I lost sight of the most important things. When my father was shot, I had to evaluate what I could and couldn't live with, and not being there for my family, my dad, wasn't something I could live with. Giving up my studies and student residency was a hard decision and cost me everything that I thought was important at the time, but schooling wasn't that important. Mike couldn't handle the decisions I made and when he left, and the way he left, it hurt. But I wanted to be there for my dad because I wasn't in a position to be there for my mom when she was sick. I can live with my decision to be a registered nurse; I'm not giving up, I'm moving on, I'm choosing life. Does that make sense to you?"_

"After being offered her slot back into the fast track program as a student resident and the opportunity to finish her schooling, her explanation reinforced why I had fallen in love with her in the first place. Then she went on to share her _new_ plans for the future. Instead of returning to the hospital in the residency program to become a doctor, she accepted a position in the Oncology Department as a physician's assistant. She certainly had the training and the ability. Dr. Simbad, the department head, said he would hire her as a nurse practitioner in a heartbeat. She only had to take one class and sit for her state examine.

This way she could continue to share her photography. Did you know that _The Seattle Times _interviewed her for an article? And now her work is becoming highly sought after?" I asked rhetorically before continuing. "But Bella keeps saying _'keep it simple'."_

"I always knew she was a tough one," Kate said at the end of the story.

I looked at my watch getting nervous. "Bella should have been here already."

She had sounded so strange on the phone. I checked my phone for messages, realizing there were none.

"How does your family feel about her?" Kate asked. I knew she was trying to distract me and thankfully, it was working.

"What do you think? I think they like her more than me sometimes. Caleb reminded me of my sister when she was little the first time Bella came over to the house for dinner. He walked up to her and just stood there staring at her until she knelt down to his height. I forgot that Caleb had met her the same day I had, just after Dad was shot, at the park. First thing the little monster said to her is '_You're the angel from the park. I knew you would find us. What took you so long?' _I almost spit my tea all over Jasper when I remembered the comment Caleb made at Christmas about the angel he had wished for wasn't there. I thought he was looking for my present. And then I flashed to meeting Bella at the park and Caleb calling her an angel then." I felt the goose bumps just remembering that meeting. "I never put two and two together."

I watched Kate get all misty eyed and wipe a tear away. Garrett smiled as he bumped into her on purpose causing her to smile.

"Jasper was already getting to know her and rolled his eyes when Alicesquealed, claiming what good friends they were going to be. He's all 'Hi, Bella, nice to see you again. Please excuse my wife, she's 'mental' as if that actually explained Alice."

"Yeah, but I think after being slapped by your sister, Bella knew what she was getting into," Kate interjected.

"Please don't remind me about that," I said. Kate, Garrett and I chuckled.

"Well," Kate said. The tone inflected in her voice caught my attention. "I know you two have had a few rough patches..."

Rough patches was putting it mildly. Having the woman you love tell you _no_ when you propose wasn't a rough patch; it was a nightmare.

"But you're still together, and _she didn't run away_," Kate said. If she only knew how rough that evening had been.

"What about your parents, Edward?" Garrett asked, and I was grateful for the change of topic. I got the feeling that Mama Kate and Papa Garrett were working together to keep me distracted.

"Mom was so nervous; she made this huge Italian dinner hoping Bella would like it. When we finally arrived she was rambling on and on. Dad stepped in and saved us all some embarrassment by telling Bella that they really hadn't had the opportunity to use the kitchen for guests as he finished cutting vegetables for the salad. It was weird watching Dad being useful in the kitchen. I think Bella was too nervous to be hungry even though I already knew she liked Italian food. Mom was the only one that hadn't had the opportunity to truly get to know Bella, so she palmed me off to Dad. Mom poured a couple of glasses of tea and guided Bella out to the deck. I know Alice wanted to argue with Mom about hogging Bella, but I knew better than to try.

"I whispered, 'welcome to the family' to her, before Mom could whisk her away."

"Awe, and look at how happy you are, Edward. You two make such a cute couple, you're perfect together," Kate gushed with sincerity. "Why do you seem so nervous? I can't remember you talking so much before."

"I don't know, Bella hasn't been herself the last few weeks, and I don't know what's going on in that head of hers, I guess," I said, giving up trying to figure it out.

"Why don't you send her a message? Kate and I need to get ready for the next rush," Garrett said, butting in.

I was relieved that he seemed to sense I was close to overload. I picked up my phone and tapped out a quick message.

**B where r u? I'm getting nervous!**

I sighed in relief when her response was almost instant.

**Be right there. I just finished parking. So impatient! Xoxo**

Garrett pushed another Danish and a cup of coffee across the counter when I explained Bella was here and I was going to move over to our table. I thanked them both for letting me ramble and then went to our table and pulled out a chair. I watched Bella as she crossed the street.

"How was your day?" I asked when Bella finally joined me with a coffee of her own. I rubbed the box sitting in my pocket that I had been carrying around since I bought it.

"That's still...undecided." The look on her face, along with her nervous tone confused me.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked. I knew something was amiss when her face slowly filled with color.

"Bella?" I asked, trying to guard my tone.

"Can we start this conversation with a kiss?" she asked, turning an even darker shade of red.

I smiled at her and relaxed a bit. If she wanted a kiss that meant she wasn't mad at me. With our new work schedules, we had both been irritable and short with each other over the past few weeks. Actually, it was Bella who had been irritable, short and quieter than usual, and it was starting to get to me.

I kissed her chastely on the lips and then on her forehead as she rested against my lips. I wrapped my arms around her feeling secure as I felt her melt into me and let me hold her close.

"Rough day?" I asked, trying to figure out what was going on in that head of hers.

"No, no. It was a good day, I think," she replied.

"You think?" I had no clue why she was making this so difficult or why she sounded so nervous.

"I missed you today," she whispered.

"I missed you too, Bella. What's going on? Is Charlie okay? You're starting to scare me," I said, sharing my feelings. I wanted to go with her when she visited Charlie, but Bella didn't want to put off her visit, and today was the only day her schedule allowed for an overnight trip before the sale of Charlie's house closed.  
"He's...good," she stammered, making me curious. "Can we have this conversation at home?"

_At home? _

_What kind of conversation would she want to have at home? _

_Did Charlie change his mind and decide to try living in his house? _

I pulled away slightly, adjusting my position for a better angle and looking her in the eyes. She looked up at me with mixed emotions.

Fear?

Happiness?

Confusion?

_Why was she so hard to read?_

I remained silent.

T_here was no way I was waiting 'till we got home. At least in public I might not lash out if the news was unpleasant._

"I...I don't know where to start?" she said, looking down at the table.

_Start anywhere, somewhere, before you have me completely freaked out,_ I thought_._I watched as she swallowed thickly.

"Do you love me? I mean really, really love me, for better or worse?"

I felt my heart start to pound, wanting to reach into my pocket and pull the box out.

It'd been six months since I asked her father for his blessing to ask Bella to be my wife, and six months since I almost lost her. What I remembered the most was chasing after her as she ran crying from my apartment. I knew I moved too fast the minute I proposed. I closed my eyes beating myself silly only to hear her whisper 'no'. But I didn't give up. Instead I made a compromise, and she moved in with me instead, as my girlfriend.

"Yes, Bella, you know I do, how can you even ask that?" I answered honestly when she didn't elaborate. My hand burned as I rubbed the box hidden in my pocket.

I watched her smile spread wider.

"I know that sounded silly...stupid even. I just needed to hear you say it," she started and then bit her lip before continuing. "There's not a lot of etiquette on the subject ..." Her nervousness seemed to reach new levels, almost a panic. "I don't want to offend you or hurt your feelings."

Oh Lord, the woman was going to kill me.

"Bella, just spit it out already."

Bella eyed me first then her purse as she retrieved something, hiding it in her hands. Slowly she reached across the table, her hand clasped tightly. Holding my hand out I waited for her to give me whatever it was in her hand. I watched as she slowly opened her trembling hand placing the object in mine. My eyes darted between her and the gold band lying in the palm of my hand.

"My Dad and I had a long talk this morning. It's the ring my mom placed on his finger when they got married," she continued with more confidence.

"And _this_ might offend me?" I asked. She nodded looking hopeful. "And you want an answer?" She nodded again. I knew it was wrong, but I had to be sure. She was going to have to ask the question. I wasn't offended; I was ecstatic. Finally, she was ready to share our lives. Watching her face, I chuckled as she blew out the breath she had been holding.

"But there's more, and you can't answer one without knowing everything."

I wondered briefly if confusion was in the water. As a result, my brows pulled together, and my forehead wrinkled.

_More? _

_How much more? _

Again, Bella, dug through her purse. I watched as she slid a white plastic object that looked like a credit card across the table to me. Picking up the plastic board I was still confused. I'd seen plenty of these before, but I couldn't figure out why Bella was handing one to me.

"Bella," I gulped and gulped hard. I was shaking to the core. "Is this...is this what I think it is?" I asked. The irony that I needed an answer was not lost of me.

Inside the shallow circle was a blue plus sign. It was a hospital pregnancy test. The implications were mind numbing. This wasn't anything I had expected. I looked at her when she didn't answer. She looked more nervous than hopeful now.

Bella?" I asked again, prodding her to confirm that what was in my hand was real. She nodded sheepishly as I placed the test back on the table. This was not something I had expected. I was still working on being a husband. Being a father wasn't even a consideration yet. I let the thoughts sink in for a few moments.

Smiling, I slid Charlie's wedding band on my third finger.

Now it was my turn.

I dug into my pocket, pulling out the box and moved it over the table toward her, opening the lid as I went.

"Bella, will you marry me?" I asked.

She nodded quickly, a tear escaping her eyes. "For better or worse, there is no one I'd rather have as my husband, Edward."

As I placed the engagement ring I had picked out six months ago on her finger, the significance of Charlie's text fell into place.

"Does Charlie know...about the baby?

"No. Only that I was going to ask you to marry me." She giggled. "You're the third."

"Third?"

"Um, The doctor...me...and now, you," she answered, counting each person off as she flicked a finger out.

"Congratulations you two," Kate said, coming out of nowhere, filled with excitement. "And this means," she continued as she replaced Bella's coffee with another cup. "No more coffee for you!"

The end, maybe...

* * *

**Well, there you have it. The final chapter of Focal Point. The End! What do you think? Feel? Have to share? I look forward to reading everyone's comments.**

**Edward and Bella want you all to know they are very excited about starting their lives together without the drama of the past hanging on.**

**Charlie says, "Don't worry. Billy and I spent some time in the woods, and yes, I can still pull the trigger if he hurts my little girl."**

**Caleb says, "Aunt Bella better have a boy!"**

**Carlisle and Esme Cullen are very excited about the upcoming nuptials of their son. They love Bella and believe she gives Edward balance he may never have known without her.**

**Mr. Jenks has retired from the DA's office and plans on taking his wife on vacation after finishing cancer treatments. The last case he worked before his retirement was helping Amanda Coop gain legal custody of Jamie Vanessa Turner.**

**James Hunter Turner was extradited to Chicago to face charges of murdering his wife. He was acquitted and remanded back to the Washington Department of Corrections prison system for the remainder of his life sentence. He receives a picture once a year of his daughter.**

**Read, Review, and Reshare...**


End file.
